


BE WITH YOU

by Magem10



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Summary: Lee Jemin finished fashion designing in the US and decided to go back in Korea then together with her friends they started and managed their own clothing brand. Then there were people who entered her life and some of them made it happy and peaceful but their other people made it mysterious and dark at the same time.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Chanhee | New & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Ju Haknyeon, Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Original Character(s), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 3





	1. START ON OUR OWN

Lee Jemin is studying fashion designing in the US and she met Choi Chanhee and Kwon Jinri in the fashion school and as they became friends, she also met Chanhee's mutual friend, Lee Juyeon who is studying marketing in a university and all of them are always hanging out. Then while they are having lunch in a restaurant…

“Jem what are you planning when we are going to graduate?” Chanhee asked.  
"I am thinking that I want to go back to Korea and make my own clothing line there," Jemin said.

“Oh! How will you start the clothing line business when you go back to Korea?” Juyeon asked.  
“Of course! I want some help from all of you.” Jemin said and winked at them and all of them are kinda shocked.  
"You mean you want us to go with you to Korea?" Chanhee said.

“Yup! Also, I miss Korea because it’s been a long time I didn’t go there ever since we migrated here. But of course, I will still ask permission from my parents if they will approve my plan and then I will tell all of you.” Jemin said.  
“Ok! If you said so Jem! But do you think if your parents will approve your plans, we can be successful there?” Jinri asked.  
“Guys! Trust ourselves ok? Also, we will help each other when we will start to have our own clothing line business there and I think Juyeon can help us because his field is in marketing and sales and he can somehow think some strategies to get some customers when buying clothes." Jemin said and smiled at them.  
”You have a point Jem! Since three of us are in the fashion industry and we can just help Juyeon for the strategies to promote our clothing line.” Chanhee said.  
"Exactly! I believe we will be successful in the future." Jemin said.

“Because of your plan, I think we should come up with the name of our clothing line business," Jinri said.

“But before we think of a name, do you want to make clothes for both men and women?” Chanhee asked.  
"That would be better and I think it will be easier for us to do casual clothes too," Jemin said.

“You’re right! Because if we will do the formal ones, we will just get customers occasionally.” Jinri said.  
“So, we are now clear on what kind of clothes we are going to make?” Jemin said.  
“Yup! We should come up now with the name.” Chanhee said.  
“I have an idea because we are going to make clothes that are casual and I think casual clothes can be worn in a free-spirited way and also, some people are not afraid to show their true selves whenever they wear them. I think the name should be Fearless Trends.” Jinri said.  
"Oh! I like the name and I think it will suit our future casual wear designs." Jemin said and she wrote all of it in her notebook about their plan.

“I agree with you Jem! You are really smart Jinri! Also, we are almost done in our plan.” Chanhee said and smiled.  
“Thanks for approving my idea for the name," Jinri said.

“No problem Jinri! The other things that we should plan next are the designs and also, on how we will promote our clothing line but I think we can plan them when we are in Korea.” Jemin said.  
"But we can somehow do the designs while we are still here so, that we can prepare for it," Chanhee said.

"You're right Chanhee! We can do this guy! I hope my parents will approve of my plans. Jemin said.

"We believe that your parents will think that it will be advantageous for you to stand on your shoes Jem," Juyeon said and smiled at her and Jemin nodded and smiled back. Then when she went home and having dinner with her parents…

"Mom and dad, I am planning to go back to Korea after my graduation," Jemin said.

“Why? Is there any problem?” Her mom asked.  
"I have no problems living here mom, I just miss going to Korea and also, me and my friends planned to make our own clothing line there," Jemin said.

“Are you sure about that? It will be kinda risky for you and for your friends to be working there.” her dad said.  
"We all know it's risky but we should try it and also, we started to plan it out and Juyeon can help us out to promote our clothing line since he is in the marketing and sales field. Trust me mom and dad that we can make our clothing line will be recognized in Korea.” Jemin said.  
"Ok, Jem! If you planned it with your friends and we will believe and trust you and I hope the clothing line will be successful in the future.” her mom said.  
"Mom is right! We will support your dream Jem!" her dad said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, mom and dad! Don't worry I will make my dream come true and will make you proud. I love you, mom and dad!" Jemin said and hugged her parents.  
“We love you too Jem!” her parents said. Then after having dinner with her parents, she sends a message in their group chat.  
THEIR CONVERSATIONS IN THE GROUP CHAT:  
Jemin: Good evening guys! I have good news!  
Chanhee: What is it?  
Juyeon: Did you tell your parents about your plan?  
Jemin: Yup! I told them awhile ago our plan to make our own clothing line in Korea and my parents approved it and they will support us.  
Jinri: OMG! We really should prepare ourselves after our graduation.  
Jemin: Yup! We can do this guy! 

Juyeon: We will make it happen, guys! 

Chanhee: We will make Fearless Trends be the famous clothing line!  
Jemin: Chanhee and Jinri we can start our first designs for the clothing line.  
Chanhee: Ok! I will start designing this week for men’s casual wear.  
Jinri: Me too! I will also start designing for women's wear.

Jemin: That’s great! We should rest for now guys!   
Chanhee: Ok! Thanks for telling us the good news Jem! Good night!  
Jemin: Good night guys!   
END OF CONVERSATIONS.  
Before they graduate, they always have a little meeting about their designs and ideal strategies for promoting it and also, they even consult their fashion design teacher if their designs are trendy and unique and their teacher is impressed by their skills and she even told them they can make their own clothing line big in the future that made Jemin and her friends had high hopes for their future, that Fearless Trends will be successful.

FAST FORWARD…  
Then when they all graduated, they went to Korea and as they arrived at the airport…

“Guys! This is it! We are here now and we will work on for Fearless Trends.” Jemin said.  
“We can do this Jem! Whatever problem we will go through we can overcome it.” Juyeon said.  
“Yup! We will make Fearless Trends big!” Jemin said and they all nodded and they decided to live in one apartment and as they started their journey in opening their own clothing line, they had struggles with it but they overcame all those problems and as time goes by, their clothing line business starts to get stable and sometimes they also try to convince some models to endorse their clothing line since they are starting to get recognized. Then Jemin decided to meet one of the models that want to see her designs. Then when they meet in a cafe' …

“Hi! I am Jemin the owner of Fearless Trends.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
“I am Han Seungwoo. Nice to meet you Jemin.” Seungwoo said and smiled back at her.  
“The owner is really beautiful.” Seungwoo thought.  
“These are the designs for the men's wear I hope you like them," Jemin said. Then Seungwoo looked at her designs and he was impressed by her designs.

"Wow! The designs are unique and they are my style." Seungwoo said and smiled at her.

“Thanks for complimenting our designs! Does it mean you are willing to be our model of Fearless Trends?” Jemin asked.  
"Yup! I will accept your offer and I bet these designs will be the best-seller ones for men." Seungwoo said.

“That’s great! Here’s the contract *gives the contract* and my here’s my business card if you have any questions to me.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"Ok! I will contact you everyday Jemin," Seungwoo said.

“What did you say Seungwoo?” Jemin asked.  
“What did I just tell her!” Seungwoo thought.  
"Huh? I just said that I will contact you if I have questions." Seungwoo said and smiled at her.  
“OMG! He’s cute and handsome too.” Jemin thought.  
“I have to go and I still have an appointment with a female model. Have a nice day Seungwoo and take care!” Jemin said.  
"Have a nice day and Take care too Jemin! See you at the photo shoot." Seungwoo said and winked at her.

“OMG! Did he just winked at me!” Jemin thought and just smiled back at him and she went to her another appointment. Then Seungwoo has a friend who is also a model and his name is Choi Byungchan and after Seungwoo’s appointment with Jemin, he decided to meet him.  
“How’s your appointment with the owner of the clothing line?” Byungchan asked.  
"I accepted her offer the designs are unique and the owner is really beautiful and charming," Seungwoo said.

“Oh! Did you just had love at first sight at the owner?” Byungchan said.  
“I don’t know Byungchan. Let’s see! when I will meet her again.” Seungwoo said. Then as Jemin started to work with Seungwoo, her friends noticed that they are getting closer to each other. There was one time while they are working for the designs, they noticed that Jemin is smiling like crazy when she is looking at her phone.  
"Hey, Jem! Can you just finish your designs first and you are smiling while you are looking at your phone.” Chanhee said.  
“Oh! I am sorry about that guys!” Jemin said and blushed. Then someone snatched her phone and it was Juyeon.  
“Hey! Give me my phone Juyeon!” Jemin said and Juyeon checked it and…  
"Can we see each other tomorrow? - Seungwoo" Juyeon said as he read it aloud to them and Jemin blushed and her friend teased her.

“We will not interfere with your love life Jem! If you are happy with him, then go and meet him.” Jinri said.  
"We can see in your eyes that you like Seungwoo ever since he became our model," Chanhee said.

"Thanks, guys! But we don't know if he has feelings with me.” Jemin said.  
“We are 100% sure that Seungwoo has feelings for you and also, he is really sweet to you whenever he visits you here in the boutique," Jinri said.

“Let’s just not assume things first Ok? But I will go and meet him tomorrow.” Jemin said.  
"We will not be surprised that tomorrow you will be in a relationship with Seungwoo," Chanhee said and the rest of her friends laughed.

“Done teasing me, right now? Huh?” Jemin said and raised one of her eyebrows.  
“OK! Ok! We will just stop teasing you.” Juyeon said.  
"But have fun and have a sweet date with Seungwoo tomorrow," Jinri said and Jemin just continued her work and tried to focus on it but she can’t stop thinking of Seungwoo. Then the next day, when Jemin is about to meet him…  
“Guys! I will leave first and I will meet Seungwoo today.” Jemin said and her friends noticed that she is dressed nicely.  
"Wow! Your outfit today is girly and cute for you Jem! Seungwoo will fall for you today." Jinri said.

"Thanks, guys! I have to go! See you later!" Jemin said.

“Ok! Take care and have fun with Seungwoo!” Chanhee said and Jemin nodded and left them in the boutique. Then they meet in a park and when Seungwoo saw Jemin…  
“Wow! You are so beautiful today!” Seungwoo said and smiled at her and she blushed.  
"Thanks, Seungwoo! You look so handsome today too!" Jemin said.

"Let's go and have some fun today," Seungwoo said and he held her hand and she blushed again and she just nodded and while they are in a park they sometimes play games and Seungwoo keep losing on purpose.  
“Seungwoo I should be the loser awhile ago not you. Did you do it on purpose?” Jemin said and he laughed at her.  
"You can say that Jem. But it's ok! I will buy whatever you want. Just for you." Seungwoo said and winked at her and she smiled at him and he suddenly kissed her quickly in the lips that made Jemin shocked and Seungwoo smiled again to her.

“OMG! He kissed me!” Jemin thought.  
“I like you Jem! Can you be my girlfriend?” Seungwoo said and she blushed.  
“Yes! I like you too Seungwoo!” Jemin said and Seungwoo hugged her tightly.  
"I love you so much Jem! Ever since we met I liked you from the start." Seungwoo said and he pulled out from the hug and Jemin is smiling at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry if the start is kinda boring and if there are any typographical errors or wrong grammar. But I hope you like it! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	2. THE SPECIAL ONE

“Me too! I love you too so much Seungwoo!” Jemin said.  
“I am really happy to be with you Jem!” Seungwoo said and they smiled at each other. Then after their whole day being with each other for their first date, he drove Jemin back to the boutique because her friends are waiting for her. Then when they reached the boutique…  
"Thanks for this day Seungwoo! You made me happy!" Jemin said and smiled at him.

“Me too! I am happy that you became my girlfriend today. I love you Jem!” Seungwoo said.  
“I love you too Seungwoo! I have to go!” Jemin said.  
"I will just send you a message if I finished my schedules and can visit you," Seungwoo said.

"Ok! I will wait for your message Seungwoo. I have to go and probably they are waiting for me now. Good night!" Jemin said and smiled at him.

"Good night Jem! Take care!" Seungwoo said and kissed her lips quickly. They didn't know that her friends saw it. Then Jemin went out of his car and then they waved both their goodbyes and when Jemin is about to go inside the boutique, her friends looked at her and she also looked back at them.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jemin said.  
“Is there any you want to tell us Jem?” Chanhee said.  
“What are you talking about?” Jemin said.  
"Jem we all saw Seungwoo kissed you," Jinri said.

“Oh shit! They saw us!” Jemin said.  
“It means you two are now in a relationship. Are we right? “ Juyeon said and Jemin blushed.  
“Yes! Starting today Seungwoo is now my boyfriend.” Jemin said.  
"OMG! I am happy for you Jem! " Jinri said.

“You finally have a boyfriend! Congrats Jem!” Chanhee said.  
"I hope Seungwoo will never cheat on you or make you cry," Juyeon said.

"I hope so Juyeon. I also hope that our relationship will last long." Jemin said.

"We are happy for you Jem! " Chanhee said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, guys! I didn't expect that one of our models will be my boyfriend." Jemin said and blushed.

"You are really lucky Jem! Just tell us if there are any problems with your relationship with him ok? We will help you." Jinri said.

"Ok! Thanks, Jinri! I will tell you if there are any problems with us." Jemin said and smiled at them. Then as for Seungwoo, he went home and his friend Byungchan was there and…

“So, how’s your date with Jem?” Byungchan asked.  
"It was fun and memorable," Seungwoo said and smiled at him.

“I never saw you very happy Seungwoo, does your smile means that Jem is now your girlfriend?” Byungchan said.  
"Yes! Jem accepted me as her boyfriend and this is the happiest day in my life." Seungwoo said.

“Congrats Bro! I hope your relationship with Jem will last long.” Byungchan said.  
"Our relationship will last long if no one will enter our lives who will cause us to break," Seungwoo said.

"I believe no one will do that to the two of you," Byungchan said.

"I hope so Byungchan.," Seungwoo said. Then the next day, while Jemin is managing their boutique, someone called her and it was her parents.

THEIR CONVERSATION:  
Jemin: Mom! Dad! How are you?  
Mom: We are fine here! How’s your business with your friends?  
Jemin: We are doing great mom! I will show you around our boutique. *show's the front and inside of her boutique*

Dad: Wow! We are proud of you Jem! Also, your teamwork with your friends is great.  
Mom: I am happy you make your dream come true and also, you have wonderful friends that able to help you to start and manage your own business there.  
Jemin: Thanks Mom and dad!  
Then while she is in a video call with her parents, her friends showed up and they said hello to her parents and then someone came in and it was Seungwoo.  
Jemin: By the way mom and dad, my boyfriend is here.  
Dad: Oh! Can you show him to us?  
Seungwoo: Hello! I am Han Seungwoo, I am your daughter's boyfriend. Nice to meet you!

Mom: Wow! You're handsome! When did the two of you start to date?

Jemin: To be honest we just became in a relationship yesterday and also, Seungwoo is one of the models of my boutique.

Dad: No wonder why he's a model because he is handsome. Seungwoo, don't ever hurt or make Jem cry ok? We will be angry with you if you make her sad.

Seungwoo: Don’t worry I will always make happy memories with her.  
Mom: Good! We will remember that Seungwoo.  
Dad: Also while we are not there, you should be the one who will take good care of her.

Seungwoo: I will always remember that too. I promise!  
Mom: Ok! We think Jem is in good hands with you Seungwoo. By the way, we have to go! Good luck to the two of you! I love you Jem! Bye!  
Jemin: ok! Take care there and I love you, mom and dad! Bye!

END OF CONVERSATION.  
After her conversation with her parents, Seungwoo is smiling at her and her friends left them and continued their job.  
"You didn't send me a message that you will be here," Jemin said.

"I wanted to surprise you," Seungwoo said and smiled at her.

"You know whenever you smile, you are very cute," Jemin said and smiled back and Seungwoo laughed.

"I am just really charming that's all," Seungwoo said and winked at Jemin. Then as time goes by, Jemin and Seungwoo's relationship had sometimes problems and arguments but they made-up quickly and forgive each other. Then before the second anniversary of their relationship, Seungwoo had an idea to surprise Jemin. Then Seungwoo called one of her friends and it was Chanhee.

THEIR CONVERSATION:  
Chanhee: Hey, Seungwoo! Why did you call me all of a sudden?  
Seungwoo: Is Jem there close to you right now?  
Chanhee: Nope! Why, is there something wrong?  
Seungwoo: No! I am planning a surprise for her on our second anniversary.

Chanhee: Oh! You mean you want help from us?

Seungwoo: Yup! I had the idea that you will pretend that you will tell Jem that she should meet a client at 7 pm at the location I will give to you.

Chanhee: Ok and then what is another your plan?  
Seungwoo: I will send a message to her at the same time you will give Jem but it will be another location. But that location will not be the real one.

Chanhee: Wait! You mean we really should convince Jem to meet you as a client?  
Seungwoo: Exactly! Tell Juyeon and Jinri about my plan and I trust all of you that you will successfully convince her.  
Chanhee: Don’t worry Seungwoo. We will make it!  
Seungwoo: Ok! Thanks, Chanhee!

Chanhee: No problem Seungwoo!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after Chanhee’s conversation with him, he told Jinri and Juyeon about Seungwoo’s plan.  
“How can we convince Jem?” Jinri asked.  
"I will convince Jem on that day. Trust me Chanhee and Jinri. Jem will go and meet Seungwoo." Juyeon said and winked at them.

"Ok! Since you are good at talking too," Jinri said and smiled at him. Then when it was the day of their anniversary he sends a message to Jemin.

“Happy anniversary! Meet me today at 7 pm in this restaurant *inserts the location* See you tonight! I love you so much Jem! - Seungwoo”   
Then Jemin saw his message to her and she smiled at the message and she replied  
“Happy second anniversary to us! I love you too so much Seungwoo! See you tonight!-Jem”   
Then her friends noticed her smiling face while she is replying to someone.  
"Guys, it seems Jem already received a message from Seungwoo," Chanhee said in a low voice.

"You're right Chanhee! I think it will be interesting if we will tell her about meeting the client one hour before she meets up with Seungwoo." Jinri said.

“Oh! That’s a great idea Jinri!” Juyeon said and they laughed. Then it was 6 pm and they started to do their plan.  
"Jem someone contacted us a while ago and he wants to meet the owner and he wants you to meet him at 7 pm tonight," Chanhee said. Then when Jem heard the time of the meeting with the client she was confused.

“What? Are you serious? Why did you just tell me now? I will meet Seungwoo at 7 pm too.” Jemin said.  
“The client just called us awhile ago. We are sorry about that Jem. I think you should just meet the client first.” Jinri said.  
“Jinri, it’s our second anniversary! Can you just tell the client that I am not available now and we should just meet tomorrow and also, it’s an important day for me.” Jemin said.  
"We know that Jem. But this will be our valuable client and he will promote our clothing brand in other countries too." Juyeon said and Jemin is now having a hard time.

"OMG! This is killing me! Who should I choose? the client who can make Fearless Trends popular clothing brand or Seungwoo and our anniversary today?" Jemin thought. She doesn't know that while she is talking with her friends, Seungwoo is listening over the call and…

"Juyeon is good at talking. I hope he will convince Jem to meet me as her fake client." Seungwoo thought. Then going back to Jemin, she is still thinking if she will meet the client or Seungwoo and then after a few minutes she made the decision.

"Juyeon are you sure about what you told me? That the client will promote internationally our clothing brand?" Jemin said.

"Yes, Jem! This will be a big opportunity for us." Juyeon said and smiled at her.

“It seems she is getting convinced in my words.” Juyeon thought  
"Ok! I will meet the client first and I will just give him the proposal and I will go meet Seungwoo," Jemin said.

“That’s great Jem! Good luck meeting with the client!” Jinri said.  
"Ok! Thanks, Jinri! I have to go bye guys!" Jemin said and when she left them. They continued to talk with Seungwoo on the phone.

“Guys! I am very happy that our plan is successful and thanks to Juyeon who convinced Jem to meet me as a fake client.” Seungwoo said and they all laughed.  
"I think it was just my expertise since my field is in marketing and sales," Juyeon said.

“Thanks again Juyeon! I will wait now Jem here and thanks again for helping me today!” Seungwoo said.  
“Ok! Have fun and happy anniversary to the two of you!” Chanhee said.  
“Thanks! Bye guys!” Seungwoo said and he hang-up the call and he saw a message from Jemin.  
"Seungwoo, I will be late meeting you tonight because there's an urgent matter but don't worry I will just give the client the proposal, and then I will go there. Wait for me ok? I love you! -Jemin"

Seungwoo slightly laughed and he just replied.  
“It’s ok! I understand Jem! I love you too! See you!- Seungwoo”  
Then Jemin saw his reply and she was kinda worried that Seungwoo might be disappointed or angry with her. Then when she arrived at the meeting place, Jemin was shocked because the restaurant has full of her and Seungwoo's photos.

“Wait! I am just confused right now!” Jemin thought. Then Seungwoo showed himself and…  
“Jem happy anniversary! I am glad you are just on-time. Come here.” Seungwoo said and smiled at her and Jemin covered her mouth from being shocked and she went closer to Seungwoo and they hugged each other and he kissed her lips quickly and they both sat in the chair.  
"OMG! I didn't expect this Seungwoo! Thank you for your effort!" Jemin said and smiled widely at him.

“Just only for you Jem! To be honest I talked to your friends to make this plan successful.” Seungwoo said.  
“What? You mean the location you sent to me is a fake one?” Jemin asked and Seungwoo nodded.  
"Wow! You tricked me there Seungwoo and you even talked to my friends. Your teamwork with them is incredible and I almost had a hard time thinking whom will I choose the client or you." Jemin said.

“But you chose the client over me. I am disappointed Jem.” Seungwoo said and pouted.  
"It's your fault Seungwoo. If you didn't make me a hard time thinking who should I choose. I will choose you over the client." Jemin said and Seungwoo laughed.

“I am just joking Jem! But if you haven’t choose the client today, you will not see me here. So, please don’t get angry with me.” Seungwoo said and made a cute face to her.  
"This man knows how to make me cool down." Jemin thought.

“Ok! Ok! You still had a point and how can I resist your cute face to me.” Jemin said.  
"I am just good at being cute," Seungwoo said and winked at her.

“I know right! But thank you for making this day special.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Jem! By the way, I have a gift for you.” Seungwoo said and he gave her a box and she opened it and it was a necklace that has infinity symbol in it and Seungwoo put on her neck and…  
“I will love you forever Jem! Always wear this ok?” Seungwoo said and looked at her eyes and kissed her and they pulled out from the kiss.  
"Don't worry Seungwoo, I will always wear this necklace and I will love you forever too Seungwoo," Jemin said and they hugged each other again. 

"I have also a gift for you Seungwoo," Jemin said and she gave also a box to him. Then Seungwoo opened it and it's a watch and…

"Wow! Is this expensive Jem? But thank you for giving me this and I will also wear this every day." Seungwoo said.

"You really should since I will also wear this necklace every day too," Jemin said and Seungwoo laughed. Then after their sweet anniversary date, Seungwoo drives her home.

"Seungwoo, thank you for tonight and this necklace. I love your surprise for me and it was a memorable moment for me with you." Jemin said.

"Me too! Thank you for being my understanding and kind girlfriend. I love you Jem!" Seungwoo said.

"I love you too so much Seungwoo!" Jemin said and he kissed her and hugged her before Jemin went out of the car and they both waved goodbye to each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I hope you like this chapter even though it was just all about Seungwoo and Jemin’s sweet and loving moment. :)


	3. MOTIVATED

As Jemin went inside their apartment, her friends are looking at her and they all smiled at her.  
“How’s meeting with the client? Is he handsome?” Jinri asked and they all laughed.  
"Yes! He is handsome! Also, our proposal got approved too even though he didn't check the proposal." Jemin said as she joked at them and they all laughed again.

"You're funny Jem!" Chanhee said.

"The three of you including Seungwoo tricked me and you know I almost had a hard time thinking If I will meet first the client or Seungwoo," Jemin said.

"Well, thanks for Juyeon who made you convince to meet the fake client that turns out to be Seungwoo," Jinri said.

"He is our valuable client especially for you Jem," Juyeon said and they laughed.

"Fine! You have a point Juyeon, Seungwoo is a valuable person for me." Jemin said and her friends saw that she has a necklace.

“Did Seungwoo gave you that infinity necklace?” Jinri asked.  
“Yup! I should always wear this.” Jemin said.  
“OMG! He’s so sweet! I hope someone will also give me that kind of necklace.” Jinri said.  
“Juyeon! Jinri is requesting you to give her a necklace.” Chanhee said as they teased them.  
“Wait! What? is there something going on with Juyeon and Jinri?” Jemin said.  
“No! We are just friends!” Jinri said.  
“Jinri is right! There is nothing between us.” Juyeon said.  
"Are you sure Juyeon? Sometimes, you two are really sweet to each other" Chanhee said.

“Chanhee! Can you stop teasing us? We are just really friends and that’s just normal for us.” Jinri said.  
“Ok! If you said so Jinri!” Chanhee said.  
“Ok! We will believe the two of you” Jemin said.  
"Thanks, Jemin, Chanhee is just really fond of teasing us," Jinri said and they just laughed at her.  
"Let's just stop teasing now and we should go to sleep because we should manage the boutique tomorrow," Jemin said and they all agreed to go to sleep and rest. Then when Seungwoo came back home…

“How’s your sweet anniversary date with Jem?” Byungchan said.  
"The plan with her friends is successful and she even told me that she had a hard time choosing between me and the client," Seungwoo said and Byungchan laughed.

“Did you pretend to be the client?” Byungchan said.  
“Yes! There are other things behind when I pretended to be the client. One of her friends even convince her to meet first the client ” Seungwoo said and Byungchan saw his watch.  
"Oh! That's interesting! Also, did Jem gave you that watch?" Byungchan asked and Seungwoo nodded and smiled at him.

"Wow! Jemin is a generous girlfriend and that watch is expensive too." Byungchan said.

"I know! That's why I should wear this always for her to see I value the things that she gave to me." Seungwoo said and smiled while he is looking at the watch Jemin gave him.

Then the next day, Jemin and her friends continue to manage their boutique and then Seungwoo visited her.  
“Is there anything I can help today Jem?” Seungwoo asked.  
“Nothing much Seungwoo don’t you have any schedules today?” Jemin asked.  
"I don't have any scheduled photoshoot and I am free today. Do you want to go somewhere first? Then we can go back here." Seungwoo said.

"Ok! I will just tell my friends that I will leave first and will go back for a few minutes," Jemin said and Seungwoo nodded and smiled at her and Jemin went to her friends.

“I will just go out with Seungwoo for a few minutes. Don’t worry, I will go back here in the boutique.” Jemin said.  
"Ok! Have fun with your date with Seungwoo," Chanhee said.

"Ok! Bye guys! " Jemin said and she left her friends and went outside with Seungwoo and they walk around the park and then after walking around the park, they decided to sit on a bench and…

"I think I should buy first, snacks for us. I am really hungry right now." Jemin said.

"Stay here I will buy you some snacks," Seungwoo said.

"Seungwoo I should be the one who will buy us snacks for today. I don't want you always the one who buys food for me. I want us to be balanced" Jemin said and smiled at him.

“Are you sure about that Jem?” Seungwoo asked.  
"Yes! I insist and also, I feel guilty sometimes that you were always the one who pays for our food." Jemin said.

"Ok! If you said so Jem. I will just wait for you here." Seungwoo said and Jemin nodded and Jemin went to a food stall and bought street foods for them. Then when Jemin was about to go back to Seungwoo, she is walking fast because she wants to return to him quickly so, that they can eat the food. But while Jemin was walking fast, she suddenly bumped into a man and Jemin saw that his ice cream fell and his shirt was stained with the ice cream and she looked at him.

"OMG! I am sorry!" Jemin said and just continued to walk away from the man whom she bumped and the man just smirked at her.

“Seriously! She is a clumsy one huh?” the man thought. Then Jemin went back to Seungwoo and he noticed that her shirt has a little stain on it.  
"Jem where have you been? Your shirt has an ice cream stain on it." Seungwoo said.

"Oh! I just bumped to someone who had ice cream on his hand and I felt sorry for him because his ice cream fell when I walked fast." Jemin said and pouted.

“Oh! But you told him that you’re sorry right?” Seungwoo said.  
"Yup! But still, I feel guilty for it." Jemin said.

"If you already said sorry to that person and everything is alright now," Seungwoo said and smiled at her.

“Well, you’re right! Let’s just eat for now and enough with the talking.” Jemin said and Seungwoo laughed and just nodded. Then after eating their food, they went back to the boutique.  
“Jem what happened to your shirt?” Jinri said.  
"I just bumped to someone and the person I bumped had ice cream in the hands," Jemin said.

“Oh! Ok! I think you should change clothes first Jem and Juyeon want us to have a meeting” Jinri said.  
"Ok! I should just change clothes first," Jemin said and Seungwoo nodded. Then after a few minutes, Jemin finished changing her clothes and went to Jinri.

“Are we going to have a meeting right now?” Jemin asked.  
“Yes! We really should have a meeting with Juyeon.” Jinri said.  
"Seungwoo, I will have a meeting with them first ok? Wait for me here." Jemin said.

"Ok! I will wait for you here Jem," Seungwoo said.

"Seungwoo can listen to our meeting. I think he can also help us with our problem." Chanhee said. 

"Oh! Ok! I will listen to your meeting." Seungwoo said and all of them went into the conference room. Then as Juyeon started the meeting, he discussed that as time goes by, their sales are going down this year and they think that they should do more promotions. Then Seungwoo thought of something.

"I think you should attend some fashion shows so, that you can know what are the trendy outfits and you can also convince some models after the fashion show to get them as the models of your clothing brand since some designers in the fashion show are also popular and I bet some of their models are popular too," Seungwoo said. All of them agreed at his suggestion.  
“Oh! You’re right! Since we can also see who our potential competitors there and we can somehow learn from them.” Jemin said.  
"I will search for some fashion shows for this week or next week and I will come with Jem," Jinri said.

"Jinri can give me the names of the designers will be coming to the fashion show and I will look at their information and their style of outfits they sell in their boutique," Chanhee said.

"Ok! Great! We can do these guys! For Fearless Trends!" Jemin said.

"Yup! We will make it!" Chanhee said and they all smiled and after their meeting…

"Seungwoo thanks for helping us," Jemin said.

"No problem Jem and also, I don't want all of you to be stressed and I believe that Fearless Trends will rise again," Seungwoo said and smiled at them. Then as time goes by, they became more motivated to get Fearless Trends to be more recognized and they started to do their task. Then Jinri found a fashion show they can attend.

"Jem we should attend in this fashion show, Chanhee searched the designers and they are really popular including the models too," Jinri said.

“Ok! We should go and attend so, that we can also convince at least 1 male model for the men’s wear.” Jemin said. Then the next day Jinri and Jemin went to the fashion show and as they started to watch the fashion show, they are starting to learn from the other fashion designers what are the trendy ones and also, they are looking at the models whom they can convince as their model of Fearless Trends. Then there’s one model Jemin and Jinri noticed.  
“Jem he is the most popular model of the clothing brands. I think you should talk to him after the show.” Jinri said.  
“Ok! What’s his name?” Jemin asked.  
"His name is Kim Younghoon," Jinri said

TO BE CONTINUED…  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Sorry to make you leave a cliff hanger. But I hope you like this chapter.  
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	4. THE NEW MODEL

Then as Jemin heard the name…  
“His name is kinda familiar. But I think he has just the same name.” Jemin thought.  
"Oh! I hope he will accept my invitation to a meeting with him on Saturday." Jemin said.

"I believe he will accept your invite and when I searched his profile he is only a freelance model it means he will have time to meet you," Jinri said.

“Oh! Ok! I will try my best later to talk to him.” Jemin said. Then the fashion show ended and when she is going to meet Younghoon…  
“I will wait for you in a nearby cafe’ here ok? You can do it Jem!” Jinri said.  
“Ok! See you later Jinri! I have to go!” Jemin said and she asked a few staff if they saw Younghoon and all of the staff knows him and one of the staff guided her to a room and the staff told her that she can go in and as she went inside, she was shocked because Younghoon is shirtless and…

“OMG! I am sorry Younghoon!” Jemin said and blushed. Then Younghoon looked at her and he remembered one thing from her and he smirked and he walked closer to her and Jemin blushed when he is getting closer to him.  
“Why the hell is walking closer to me? He can just talk to me in a distance.” Jemin thought.  
“Why are you here you clumsy lady? You should also knock before you go inside.” Younghoon said and he looked at her again.  
“Clumsy lady? Me? I am sorry but the staff out there just told me that I can go in.” Jemin said and Younghoon just chuckled at her.  
“Don’t you remember in the park?” Younghoon said.  
“Huh? We met before in a park?” Jemin asked.  
"Fine! I think you just don't remember that I am the person whom you bumped into the park." Younghoon said and then Jemin is remembering it for a few seconds that happened in the park. Then Jemin remembered it now and…  
"OMG! I am sorry when your ice cream fell at that time and just walked away because also that time my boyfriend is waiting for me." Jemin said as she became embarrassed.

"Ok! I understand. So, what brings you here? Also, what's your name, clumsy lady?" Younghoon said.

“Ummm… before I introduced myself properly, can you please wear a shirt first," Jemin said and can't look at him and he just laughed at her.

"You didn't get used to seeing a man who is shirtless?" Younghoon said as he teasing her and Jemin glared at her.

"Excuse me? I rather see my boyfriend shirtless than to see another man shirtless in front of me. " Jemin said and Younghoon laughed again at her.

"Ok! Fine! I am just kidding! Wait for a while, you can sit first on the sofa." Younghoon said. Then Jemin sat on the sofa and then Younghoon went back to her and sat beside her.

"Ok! That's great! So, I am Lee Jemin the owner of Fearless Trends and I want to have a meeting with you on Saturday at 1 pm. I would also like you to be our model for our men's casual wear." Jemin said.

"Oh! Ok! Since I have so much free time this week. You can just show me your designs on Saturday and then I will decide if I will accept your offer to me. Here are my contact details." Younghoon said and smiled at her.

“Ok! Great! Thanks for your time having a conversation with me today, I will send you a message where should we meet and here’s my business card. I have to go have a nice day and see you on Saturday.’ Jemin said and smiled back at him.  
"Ok! See you on Saturday Jemin!" Younghoon said. Then Jemin left and when she went out of the changing room, his friend saw her and they went to Younghoon.  
“Hey, Sangyeon and Hyunjae!” Younghoon said.  
"Younghoon who is that? I am surprised that a lady went out of your room." Sangyeon said.

“Did she do something dirty to you?” Hyunjae said as he joked and Sangyeon laughed.  
“Stop that nonsense Hyunjae! That lady has a boyfriend and also, she just invited me to meet her because she is an owner of a clothing line and she wants me to be their model and I will meet her on Saturday.” Younghoon said.  
"Just kidding Younghoon! Good luck with your meeting with her and also, I know who is her boyfriend. To be honest, when I have the same schedule with her boyfriend, I also saw her a few times when she visits him."Hyunjae said.

“Huh? Who is it?” Younghoon asked.  
"It's Han Seungwoo," Hyunjae said.

"What? Han Seungwoo? That dude who fought with another model?" Sangyeon asked.

“Huh? Why did he fight with a model?” Younghoon said.  
"Someone told me that the model saw his girlfriend once and the model made a dirty joke about his girlfriend and that made Seungwoo angry," Hyunjae said.

“Oh! It will be normal for Seungwoo to be angry because the model disrespected his girlfriend.” Younghoon said.  
“I know! But I will remind you don’t ever mess up with Seungwoo. You’ll see his true self when you accepted Jemin’s offer to you.” Hyunjae said.  
“Hyunjae is right! You should be careful Younghoon when you started to be a model in her clothing line.” Sangyeon said.  
“Don’t worry guys! If I will accept her offer and starts to be the model of her clothing line, I will not do anything to her that can make me beat up by Seungwoo.” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! We will trust you Younghoon.” Hyunjae said. Then as for Jemin who went to a nearby cafe’ to go to Jinri…  
"Hey, Jem! Why did you take so long?" Jinri asked.

"To be honest when I went inside the changing room at first, I didn't have a proper introduction of myself because he is shirtless and also, he is the one who I bumped in the park," Jemin said and Jinri laughed at her.

"You bumped at a handsome person and now you saw him shirtless," Jinri said and she still laughing at Jemin.

"Stop teasing me Jinri! He accepted my invitation to meet him on Saturday and I will just show him our designs." Jemin said.

“That’s great! Good luck with your meeting with him. I can feel that he will accept our offer.” Jinri said.  
"Yup! I will make him our model Jinri." Jemin said. Then both of them went back to the boutique.  
“Seungwoo you’re here!” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"I will leave the two of you first," Jinri said and Jemin nodded.  
“So, how’s attending the fashion show?” Seungwoo said.  
"It was fun and interesting to attend a fashion show and I somehow learn from the other designs and also, I will meet a male model on Saturday to convince him as the model of Fearless Trends," Jemin said.

"Do you want me to come with you on Saturday? I only have two scheduled photoshoot for that day" Seungwoo said.

“No need to come with me Seungwoo. I will just show him the design and then if he accepted it, I will just give him a contract and I will go back to the boutique." Jemin said.

“Ok! If you said so Jem. Just don’t flirt with him ok?” Seungwoo said and smiled at her.  
“Seungwoo I will not flirt him and I will just meet him for work ok? Also, there is no reason for me to flirt because you are my boyfriend.” Jemin said.  
"That's my girl! That's why I like you because you are loyal to me." Seungwoo said and smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly.

"Of course! I am always loyal to you Seungwoo." Jemin said and smiled back. Then as time goes by, when Jemin and her friends all went home she sends a message to Younghoon about the details where they can meet and Younghoon received her message and while he is reading it and had a small smile in his face, his friends noticed that he reading something and they are both curious.

“Who sends you a message Younghoon?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Do you already have a girlfriend? You are smiling when you are reading the message.” Hyunjae said.  
“Huh? I am smiling?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yup! Tell us who is it.” Sangyeon said.  
"It's Jemin she just sends me the details where we will meet," Younghoon said.

"Oh! She just sends that message to you and you are already smiling? Younghoon we already warned you. Don't make a fuss about their relationship and it will be big trouble for you." Hyunjae said.

“I know! I will always remember that Hyunjae. Nothing will happen to me ok?” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! Ok! You think Seungwoo will be with her when you will meet her?” Sangyeon said.  
"I think Seungwoo will not be there with her," Younghoon said.

“How can you say that Younghoon?” Hyunjae said.  
“I just can feel it. That’s all.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! Just tell us about your meeting with her on Saturday," Hyunjae said.

"Don't worry I will tell you guys," Younghoon said. Then when it was the day of their meet-up, the first one to arrive at their meet-up place is Younghoon. 

“Why is she still not here?” Younghoon thought and that time she arrived a few minutes late.  
"I am sorry Younghoon I am late. I just caught in a traffic jam today." Jemin said.

“I thought your boyfriend will drop you off going here," Younghoon said.

“Nope! He told me that he has two schedules for a photoshoot today." Jemin said.

“Oh! Ok! So, where are the designs?” Younghoon asked.  
"This is the current designs but we are still working for the other designs," Jemin said, and then while Younghoon is checking the designs, they don't know that Seungwoo is watching them from afar.

“Oh! Jem is good at finding a male model and he is a popular one.” Seungwoo said. Then as Younghoon finished looking at all the designs.  
“I am impressed by your designs and also, they are unique and I will accept your offer to me," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

“Oh! Thanks for accepting my offer to you as our model, this is the contract *gives the papers*. But do you have any requests?" Jemin said.

“ I also want you to make an exclusive and brand new design for me, so I can help you to promote the next expected designs that will be sold in your boutique. It’s like it will be a spoiler for the next comeback song.” Younghoon said and smiled at her and Jemin slightly laughed and Seungwoo saw it.  
“He also knows how to make Jem laugh and that makes me kinda jealous right now. I should have just come with her from the start.” Seungwoo thought. Then going back to Younghoon and Jemin…  
"I know what you mean there Younghoon. I think your request is a great idea too. But you should come to our boutique for your body measurement." Jemin said and looked at him and Younghoon was confused.

“Huh? A body measurement?” Younghoon asked.  
“You told me that you want an exclusive design for you right?” Jemin said and Younghoon nodded.  
"Also, remember you will be the first one who will wear clothes that are not still sold in my boutique, or I think you want to wear clothes that are not fit for you?” Jemin asked.  
“Ok! Ok! I get it Jemin.” Younghoon said.  
"Why are you kinda anxious Younghoon? and also, it will be just a simple body measurement nothing else and probably you had several experiences to get your body measurement from the designers since you are a model." Jemin said.

“I know but I just had trauma on it. That’s why I am kinda nervous when you told me that you want me to get a body measurement.” Younghoon said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. KNOWING HIM

“Huh? Trauma in getting your body measurement? “Jemin asked and Younghoon nodded.  
"To be honest there was one designer who sexually harassed me while I am getting a body measurement from her and thankfully I escaped from that designer and I didn't accept her offer anymore," Younghoon said and didn't look at her.

“OMG! Did you still see that designer?” Jemin asked.  
"Nope! I heard she is in jail right now. Because many models complained about her behavior." Younghoon said.

“Oh! Ok! Don’t worry I will be the one will get your body measurement and you can trust me Younghoon.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Jemin! I will trust you." Younghoon said and smiled back at her.

“No problem Younghoon! I think we should go now since you have a schedule, right? Also, I will go back to the boutique.” Jemin said.  
“Ok! Thanks again Jemin. Nice to meet you and I also enjoy having a conversation with you.” Younghoon said.  
"Thanks also Younghoon for accepting my offer. I think you will be a big help to us. I have to go." Jemin said.

"We can just come-out the cafe' at the same time and then I will go in my own way," Younghoon said and Jemin nodded. Then when they are about to go outside the cafe', someone blocked their way and it was…

“Oh! Seungwoo you’re here! I thought you have two scheduled photoshoots for today?” Jemin said.  
“Oh! It's Seungwoo, I think he has a bad guy image huh?" Younghoon thought and Seungwoo is looking at him.

“Both schedules were finished early. I think you should introduce me to him.” Seungwoo said.  
"He will be the next model of Fearless Trends," Jemin said.

“I am Kim Younghoon. Nice to meet you Seungwoo.” Younghoon said and smiled at him.  
"Nice to meet you Younghoon," Seungwoo said and smiled back at him.

“I have to watch over this man.” Seungwoo thought.  
"That's great! I think we should go now, Seungwoo. Bye Younghoon! See you on Monday!" Jemin said.

"Ok! Goodbye Jemin and Seungwoo! Have a nice day!" Younghoon said and the couple went out of the cafe'.

“Is Younghoon the one who you choose in the fashion show?”Seungwoo said.  
“Yup! Also, he told me that he is only a freelance model it means that he will have some time going to the boutique next week.” Jemin said.  
“Oh! Ok! Does he have any special requests from you?” Seungwoo said.  
"He just wants me to make an exclusive design for him and after he promotes those designs I will make, it will be sold in our boutique," Jemin said.

“Oh! That’s a good idea at least the customers will have a glimpse of your next designs for men’s wear.” Seungwoo said and smiled at Jemin.  
"I believe that after Younghoon will promote our design clothes, fearless trends will be on the rise again," Jemin said.

"Me too! Also, Younghoon is a popular model too and many customers will buy clothes." Seungwoo said and winked at her and Jemin smiled at him. Then they went back to the boutique. Then as for Younghoon just went back to his house where he also lived with his friends. 

“How’s meeting with the girlfriend of Seungwoo?” Sangyeon asked.  
"I accepted her offer and I will be going to her boutique next week because she will get my body measurement," Younghoon said.

“Oh! A body measurement? I thought you’re traumatized with that thing?” Hyunjae said.  
"Yes, I am traumatized but I trust Jemin and I know she will never do anything inappropriate to me," Younghoon said.

"Well, you're right! I think she is a good person." Hyunjae said.

“Also, did Seungwoo go with Jemin earlier when you two meet?” Sangyeon asked.  
"When she arrived at the cafe' she is not with Seungwoo and then when both of us are about to go out the cafe' I am kinda startled when he blocked our way going out the cafe' it's like he went out of nowhere," Younghoon said and his friends laughed.

“You know I think Seungwoo was already there before you two go out in the cafe’. “ Hyunjae said.  
"I think Hyunjae is right and Seungwoo has reasons not to go directly to the two of you and he wants to watch your actions towards Jemin," Sangyeon said.

"If Hyunjae is right, I think I will be more careful, and also, the way he looked at me awhile ago it's like I did something to her. " Younghoon said.

"You really should be careful Younghoon especially next week because Jemin will get your body measurement and probably Seungwoo will be there," Hyunjae said.

"We are just saying that you shouldn't mess up with Seungwoo," Hyunjae said.

“Don’t worry ok? I will be alright. Thanks for your concern guys!” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“No problem Younghoon! We will probably also watch him too sometimes if we will have the same schedule with him.” Sangyeon said and Younghoon nodded and smiled at them. Then going back to Jemin in the boutique…  
"Jem I have to go and I will meet Byungchan," Seungwoo said.

“Ok! Take care! I love you Seungwoo!” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"I love you too Jem! I have to go." Seungwoo said and kissed her lips quickly and winked at her and left the boutique.

So, how was the meeting with him?” Juyeon asked.  
"He accepted our offer to him and probably next week he will be here," Jemin said.

“Oh! That’s great! Does he have any special requests?” Chanhee asked.  
“Yup! We will make an exclusive design for him.” Jemin said.  
“Oh! So, it means he wants new clothes that are not sold here in our boutique?” Jinri said.  
"Yup! Because of that, I will get his body measurement next week." Jemin said.

“Oh! Did you tell Seungwoo that you will get his body measurement?” Jinri asked.  
"To be honest I didn't tell him I just told him that he will be here next week," Jemin said.

“Oh no! Why didn’t you tell him?” Chanhee asked.  
“If I tell him he will be jealous again!” Jemin said and pouted and sighed.  
“Ok! We understand that Jem. Good luck next week and I hope he will not scare Younghoon away like what he did to previous male models ” Juyeon said.  
“I think Seungwoo will not do that again. I know he’s kinda a possessive but I know how he feels.” Jemin said.  
“We can also see that Jem. But being too possessive is sometimes dangerous and can affect your relationship and to yourself." Chanhee said and Jemin sighed.

“We just want to warn you Jem. We know that Seungwoo is kind to us because we are your friends but whenever a male model is going here and tries to have a conversation with you or just ask a question to you, Seungwoo always scared them away.” Jinri said.  
"Don't worry guys! I will watch his actions when Younghoon is here. Then if he will do it again I will talk to him." Jemin said.

“Ok! But did you talk already to Seungwoo about his behavior just once?” Chanhee said.  
"Nope! I don't want him to get angry with me." Jemin said.

“Oh! Just talk to him ok? Then tell us if he did something to you. Because we are worried about you. ”Juyeon said.  
"Ok! Thanks, guys! I will tell you if I have problems with him." Jemin said and smiled at them. Then as Seungwoo meets Byungchan in a restaurant.

“Did you followed Jemin today?” Byungchan asked.  
“Yup! I was just curious about Younghoon and watched them while they are having a meeting.” Seungwoo said.  
“Are you sure about that you are just curious to Younghoon? Or you just want to watch them if they are doing something like flirting to each other? ” Byungchan said.  
“Fine! You’re right! I just don’t like Jemin close to other men except for Chanhee and Juyeon because they are her friends. Also, next week Younghoon will be in the boutique. I should keep an eye on him.” Seungwoo said.  
“Chill bro! Younghoon will surely be just there for work.” Byungchan said.  
"I saw the way Younghoon looked and smiled at Jem earlier and that made me bothered," Seungwoo said.

"I just want to remind you Seungwoo don't ever make trouble again," Byungchan said.

“Fine! I will control myself don’t worry.” Seungwoo said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. HIS TRUE SELF

Then it was the day where Younghoon will go to her boutique and that time Jemin is doing something inside the office and he went into the boutique and he went to Chanhee and…

“Good afternoon! Is the owner here?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yes! Are you Younghoon?” Chanhee asked.  
“Yup! She told me to go here and she will get my body measurement.” Younghoon said.  
"Oh! Ok! I will just tell her that you're here. Wait for a while." Chanhee said and Younghoon nodded. Then Chanhee went to Jemin's office

“Jem! Younghoon is here.” Chanhee said.  
"Ok! I'll be right there! Thanks, Chanhee!" Jemin said. Then she went to see Younghoon and she smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Jemin," Younghoon said and smiled back.

"Let's go to a room, I will get your body measurement there and it will be just quick don't worry," Jemin said and Younghoon nodded and he followed her. Then as soon as they went into the room…

"Jem where is your boyfriend?" Younghoon asked and Jemin started to measure a few parts of his body.

"He is on his photoshoot schedule but I think he will be here at any moment. Why? " Jemin said.

“Oh! Ok! I am just curious and to be honest one of my friends knew Seungwoo.” Younghoon said and Jemin suddenly stopped writing the measurements in the notebook.  
“Oh! Is your friend the one who was beaten up by my boyfriend?” Jemin said and looked at him.  
"No! He was the one who just witnessed the scene. Also, he is not a close friend of Seungwoo. He just had the same photoshoot schedules with him a few times." Younghoon said.

"Oh! Ok! I hope you don't get the wrong idea for my boyfriend. He is a good person." Jemin said and she continued to get his body measurement. 

"Don't worry my friend told me about what happened," Younghoon said and when suddenly Jemin is gonna measure between his legs, he became uncomfortable and blushed.

"Do you have to measure this area?” Younghoon asked.  
" I should measure it because the pants will not be good for you if I didn't have the right measurement. So, don't be uncomfortable ok?" Jemin said and smiled at him and he just smiled back and nodded. Then that time Seungwoo saw they are smiling at each other.

“Why is he smiling like that to Jem! I hate his smile at her!” Seungwoo thought and then he went in and…  
“Jem! I am surprised you are getting his body measurement.” Seungwoo said and Jemin slightly startled at his presence.  
"I am getting his body measurement for the clothes that I will design for him," Jemin said.

"Oh! I see! I hope you make also design for me and get my body measurement too." Seungwoo said.

"Don't worry I will also design clothes for you Seungwoo," Jemin said and smiled at him. Then Younghoon was just looking at them but when Seungwoo looked at him with an intense stare and Jemin didn't notice it.

"By the way Younghoon, I assume that you are here just for work nothing else, right?" Seungwoo said and stared at him.

“Seungwoo stop it!” Jemin said.  
“Yes! I am here just for work.” Younghoon said and stared back at him.  
"Ok! We will be in good terms if you keep that promise because if not, you will be doomed. I don't like someone who steals away my girl from me." Seungwoo said and made a fake smile to him.

"He is a possessive guy huh?" Younghoon thought and just stared at him with a blank expression.

“Seungwoo! Please stop threaten Younghoon. He is just really here for work ok?” Jemin said.  
"It's ok Jemin, I understand him since he is your boyfriend," Younghoon said and smiled at Seungwoo.

“OK! That’s good at least we are clear from that Younghoon.” Seungwoo said.  
"Seungwoo I will talk to you later," Jemin said.

“Ok! Ok! I will just go to a nearby cafe’ and meet me there. Younghoon don’t forget your promise.” Seungwoo said.  
“Seungwoo please!” Jemin said and he just went outside the boutique and went to the cafe’.  
Then when Seungwoo left them in the room…  
"I am sorry Younghoon for his behavior," Jemin said.

“No! It’s ok Jemin. I know some men are like that.” Younghoon said and smiled at her.  
"I will just talk about his behavior towards you later," Jemin said.

"I think we should just talk to each other some time Jemin," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

"Ok! Since we will meet again when I already finished the designs and I will show it to you," Jemin said, and then she received a message from Seungwoo.

"I am waiting for you Jem. I am sorry about earlier. -Seungwoo"

" I think I should go to meet Seungwoo now. He is waiting for me now there." Jemin said and smiled at him.

“Let’s just go outside together because I will go now too. ” Younghoon said and Jemin nodded. Then as both of them went outside at the same time, Seungwoo watched them from the cafe’.  
“I have to go. Have a nice day Jemin!” Younghoon said and smiled at her.  
"I have a bad feeling about this man." Seungwoo thought.

“Ok! I will send you a message if my designs are finished. Have a nice day too Younghoon!” Jemin said and smiled back at him and he nodded and left her. Then Jemin went to the nearby cafe’ and went to Seungwoo.  
“Jem I am sorry for what I did earlier," Seungwoo said.

"Seungwoo I am concerned about your behavior and you told me many times to me that you are sorry. I am kinda disappointed." Jemin said 

“Jem I just don't want to get you close to other men," Seungwoo said.

“Seungwoo I know you love me so much but you didn't have to be like this. Also, Younghoon will meet me just for work." Jemin said and he noticed that she is not wearing the necklace he gave to her.  
“Ok! I will trust the two of you. But why are you not wearing the necklace I gave to you?” Seungwoo said and Jemin looked at her neck and noticed also that she didn’t wear the necklace.  
“OMG! I am sorry Seungwoo I think forgot wearing the necklace after I took a bath I always remove the necklace whenever I will take a bath because the necklace might get rusty. I hope you understand.” Jemin said.  
"Oh! Ok! I understand Jem. But I hope you also understand why I am like that right?" Seungwoo said.

“I know Seungwoo but it’s still unnecessary to threaten someone. Also, I want to remind you I always love you and I will not be stolen away from others.” Jemin said and cupped his face and Seungwoo smiled at her.  
“Ok! I will always remember that Jemin. We are now good right?” Seungwoo said.  
“Yup! But if Younghoon will be in the boutique don’t ever show that you are like an intimidating person. Are we clear about that?” Jemin said.  
“Ok, Jem! I will be nice to him and I will just remember he will meet you for work.” Seungwoo said.  
“I still should keep an eye on him.” Seungwoo thought.  
“OK! Thank you Seungwoo!” Jemin said and Seungwoo kissed her lips and they smiled to each other. Then as for Younghoon that went home…  
“How’s meeting again with Jemin?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Is Seungwoo there in the boutique?” Hyunjae said.  
“Meeting again with Jemin is alright and she got my body measurement for the clothes she will design for me. But then as Seungwoo saw us while she is getting my body measurement, he stared straight at me and looks like he just showed his true self to me earlier.” Younghoon said.  
“Huh? Did he do something to you?” Sangyeon asked.  
"To be honest he just threatened me in front of Jemin and she tried to stop Seungwoo but he didn't stop," Younghoon said.

“What? How did he threaten you?” Hyunjae asked.  
"He just told me that I will be doomed if I will not keep the promise that I will just meet Jemin for work and he doesn't like someone who will steal away his girl," Younghoon said.

"Wow! He is possessive! So, what was your answer to him?" Sangyeon asked.

"That I am just there for work nothing else since that was just all my intention," Younghoon said.

“Ok! That’s good I think we don’t have to worry much about Seungwoo for now.” Hyunjae said.  
"Yup! But still, I have to be careful." Younghoon said and his friends agreed to him. Then when Jemin is about to go back in the boutique with Seungwoo…

"Jem I will go to my other schedule. I just checked you out now what are you doing for today. I love you Jem!" Seungwoo said.

“Ok! Take care! I love you too Seungwoo!” Jemin said and he kissed her lips quickly again and they hugged each other and Seungwoo left her in front of the boutique and she just went inside. Then her friends gathered around her and…  
“How is Younghoon’s visit here?” Juyeon asked.  
“Did Seungwoo saw you getting his body measurement?” Chanhee asked.  
“Yup! Seungwoo saw it.” Jemin said.  
“What did he tell you and Younghoon?” Jinri said.  
“He told me that he wants me also to design clothes for him but as for Younghoon, he threatened him right in front of me," Jemin said and sighed.  
"OMG! He did that in front of you?"Jinri said.

"Yup! I am kinda surprised earlier. I told him three times to stop and thankfully he stops and I just told him to meet him in a nearby cafe' to talk about his behavior" Jemin said.

"You know I am concerned about Seungwoo being possessive towards you Jem. It will not just affect you, it will affect our business too." Chanhee said.

“You’re right Chanhee. But he told me that he will not do it again.” Jemin said.  
"I hope Seungwoo will keep his words," Juyeon said. Then after Seungwoo's photoshoot schedule with Byungchan…   
“Did you meet Younghoon today in the boutique?” Byungchan said.  
“Yup! Jemin got his body measurement but I just can’t control myself to tell something to him.” Seungwoo said.  
“What? Did you get yourself again in trouble?” Byungchan said.  
“No! I just want to make sure that he is meeting Jem only for work and I told him he will be doomed if he will break his word and of course, she got mad at me.” Seungwoo said.  
“Bro! Chill down and you don’t want your relationship with Jem to be at stake, right?” Byungchan said.  
“I know! I just told Jem I will never do that again.” Seungwoo said.  
"Ok! I will believe and trust you because as a true friend of yours, I am really worried to you and I don't want you to do bad things since we have our reputation to take care of," Byungchan said.

"Thank you so much Byungchan and I appreciate how you care for me as your friend," Seungwoo said and smiled at him.

"No problem Seungwoo," Byungchan said and smiled back at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I hope you like this chapter where Seungwoo will keep an eye on Younghoon.

Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	7. GETTING SUSPICIOUS

Then when Jemin finished her designs for Younghoon, she decided to send him a message to inform him, and that time Younghoon saw her message.  
“Good day Younghoon! You can visit me anytime now because I already finished the design for the clothes and I want to show you them to you and I want to know your insights. Thanks! - Jem”   
Younghoon just smiled at her message and he replied…  
“Ok! After my fashion show schedule, I will visit your boutique. See you later! - Younghoon”  
"That's great! See you later and take care, Younghoon! -Jem" 

Then when Jemin was exchanging messages to him.  
“Younghoon will be here again later?” Jinri asked.  
“Yup! I will show him the finished designs for him.” Jemin said.  
“Is Seungwoo will be here at any moment?” Jinri asked.  
"Nope, his schedule is tight today that's why he can't visit me. But I understand him." Jemin said.

"Ok! I bet Seungwoo will not interrupt today your meeting with him later," Jinri said and Jemin just laughed at her statement.

“Why are you like that now to Seungwoo?” Jemin said in a joking way and Jinri laughed too.  
"You know as time goes by, we all see his true self and that made me concerned a lot," Jinri said.

"Ok! I get it Jinri. We should just be understanding to Seungwoo and he just does that because he just loves me so much." Jemin said.

“Yup! We all know that. But he kinda went overboard protecting you and owning you to the point he threatens other men even those men don't have any other intentions. I just hope Seungwoo will not do anything that can hurt you because of his possession to you." Jinri said.

"I believe Seungwoo will not do something bad or that can hurt me," Jemin said and smiled at her. Then as soon as Younghoon finished his schedule to a fashion show, he decided to go to Jemin's boutique but he didn't know someone is following him.

“Seungwoo, I think Younghoon will go to Jemin’s boutique.” the man said over the phone.  
“Just follow him and watch his actions and update me when he is in my girlfriend’s boutique," Seungwoo said.

“Ok! I should go now!” the man said. But Seungwoo didn’t know that Sangyeon heard his conversation over the phone and he went to Hyunjae.  
"Hyunjae we have to talk somewhere after our schedule," Sangyeon said.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Hyunjae asked.  
"I will tell you later," Sangyeon said and Hyunjae nodded. Then when Younghoon reached Jemin's boutique, the man who followed him just pretends to be a customer of the boutique and just watched secretly his actions. Younghoon just went to Jinri and…

"Good afternoon! I am here to meet, Jemin." Younghoon said and smiled at her.

"OH! Good afternoon Younghoon! I will call Jemin. Wait for a while." Jinri said and smiled back and Younghoon nodded.

“Gosh! Younghoon is cute and handsome up close.” Jinri thought. Then she told Jemin that he is waiting for her and she told him to follow her. Then as both of them went inside her office…  
“Here are the designs for you Younghoon. I hope you like it.” Jemin said and she gave them the designs and smiled at him. Then Younghoon looked at her designs and he was amazed at her skills.  
"I am impressed by your designs. Where did you study fashion designing?" Younghoon asked.

“Thank you for acknowledging my designs Younghoon and I studied fashion designing in the US," Jemin said and smiled at him.

"Wow! That's why you are skilled." Younghoon said and smiled back at her.

"Yup! To be honest me and my parents migrated from the US because they have to work there and I decided to study fashion designing there.” Jemin said and as Younghoon heard her story.  
"I remember my friend also migrated to the US but because it was a long time for us not seeing each other I already forgot her name. Also, I don't know if she's still there" Younghoon said and pouted.

“That’s sad to hear Younghoon. I hope you can remember her name so, that you can find her. Do you like her?” Jemin said.  
"Yes! But that time we are still young and I didn't have the chance to confess to her." Younghoon said.

“Don’t worry Younghoon! I believe that you will find her.” Jemin said.  
"I hope so Jem. I will never give up finding her." Younghoon said.

"By the way, I will contact you if the clothes are done. Then you will meet me again for the fitting of the clothes that you will wear on the photo shoot." Jemin said.

"Ok! I will wait for it Jem. " Younghoon said and they smiled at each other. 

“That’s great! Thanks for today Younghoon.” Jemin said.  
“No problem Jem! By the way, where’s Seungwoo?” Younghoon said.  
"Don't worry he is not here and no one will bother you today," Jemin said and he laughed.

“Oh! Ok! By the way, I have to go and I have to do something.” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! Take care and have a nice day Younghoon!” Jemin said and they waved goodbye to each other and as Younghoon went outside the boutique he received a message from an unknown person.  
“I will keep an eye on you Younghoon.”   
Then after he read the message, he looked around if someone is following him.  
“I think this is Seungwoo’s number and he thinks that I will mess him up? He should better stop.” Younghoon thought. Then Younghoon just went home. Then when Sangyeon and Hyunjae finished their photoshoot schedule, they just saw Seungwoo and…  
“He should know where he belongs.” Seungwoo thought and smirked and they saw his facial expression.  
"I wonder why his expression like that!" Hyunjae thought. Then they just passed by Seungwoo and he didn't mind them. Then when Hyunjae and Sangyeon are going home…

“By the way, Sangyeon there is something you want to tell me right?” Hyunjae said.  
"Yup! I heard Seungwoo is talking to someone on the phone." Sangyeon said.

“What did they talk about?” Hyunjae said.  
"I think from what I heard, Seungwoo hired someone to follow and look at Younghoon whenever he goes especially going to the boutique," Sangyeon said.

“Wow! I think Seungwoo has really bad intentions towards Younghoon and we should tell him.” Hyunjae said.  
“You’re right! He should be aware of this.” Sangyeon said and as they reached their house, Hyunjae noticed a black car that was parking closely in front of their house and Hyunjae didn’t get close to it so, that they will not be noticed by the driver.  
"Sangyeon takes a picture of that car and it seems that is the person following Younghoon," Hyunjae said and Sangyeon immediately took a picture of it and then the unknown black car left but still they waited for the car to get far so, that they will not see them. Then when the car is already not in their sight, both of them hurriedly went inside the house and they were relieved when they saw that Younghoon is safe and doing some household chores and he noticed their faces.  
“Guys! Why are your faces looked like something happened?” Younghoon asked.  
"You should be careful whenever you go Younghoon," Hyunjae said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Younghoon said.  
"I heard Seungwoo is talking to someone and he hired a person to follow you wherever you go and we just noticed a black car parked closely in our house," Sangyeon said.

"I knew it! Seungwoo just sent me a message a while ago that he is watching me." Younghoon said.

"Just be aware of your surroundings Younghoon," Hyunjae said.

"Ok! Don't worry. But still, I have to go to Jemin's boutique because when she already finish making the clothes I should fit the clothes. But I don't know if Seungwoo will be there at that time." Younghoon said.

“Ok! Just be careful for now. We all know that you will not do something to Jemin but I think Seungwoo is just crazy over his girlfriend.” Sangyeon said.  
"You're right! I am now thinking if Jemin knows Seungwoo doing this kind of thing." Younghoon said and just sighed in frustration. Then as for Seungwoo, he went to Jemin's boutique and…

“How are you Jemin? I heard that Younghoon went here and had a meeting with you?” Seungwoo said.  
“Oh! Yup! I just showed the designs to him and he left. How did you know?” Jemin said and Seungwoo realized something.  
“Oh! One of your friends told me that he was here.” Seungwoo said.  
“Ok! Don’t worry he didn’t do something to me ok?” Jemin said.  
“That’s good! He keeps his promise to me that he will never steal you from me” Seungwoo said.  
“Seungwoo what did I tell you? Stop intimidate Younghoon right? He will not do something to me.” Jemin said.  
“Fine! I am sorry again Jemin. But why do you keep protecting him?” Seungwoo said and Jemin sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am sorry for Han Seungwoo stans I don’t have any intentions to make his image bad and this was just all my imagination. I hope you understand. Also, sorry for leaving this kind of cliff hanger. But I hope you like this chapter.  
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	8. KNOWING HIS PLAN

“Seungwoo don’t you remember Younghoon will be the asset of Fearless Trends and of course, I don’t want to lose him because I don’t want the business to be at stake. Are you gonna be happy that your girlfriend will be stressed?” Jemin said and looked at him.  
“Ok! I get it Jem. I am really sorry.” Seungwoo said and looked at her with apologetic eyes.  
"Seungwoo I will tell you something and I hope this will be a wake-up call for you since I don't want our relationship to be broke into pieces," Jemin said.

“Ok! What do you want to tell me?” Seungwoo asked.  
"If you continued that behavior of yours, I want our relationship to be cool off," Jemin said and Seungwoo was shocked.

“What? No! Don’t do that Jem!” Seungwoo said and pouted.  
"Promise me not to intimidate and do something bad to Younghoon during the fitting of the clothes and the photoshoot," Jemin said.

"I promise Jem! I don't want to lose you!" Seungwoo said.

"Ok! Great! I will remember that because I will do it. If you broke your promise to me." Jemin said.

"I will remember that Jem," Seungwoo said and they smiled at each other. Then as time goes by, Jemin finished designing Younghoon's clothes for the photoshoot and she sends a message to him and Younghoon received it.

“Younghoon you can go here anytime because the clothes for you are ready. -Jemin”  
“That’s great! I can go there in the boutique. See you tomorrow!- Younghoon”  
“Ok! See you tomorrow Younghoon! - Jemin”  
After exchanging messages with Jemin…  
"Guys! I will go to her boutique again tomorrow and the clothes that I will be wearing for the photo shoot." Younghoon said.

"Ok! Just be careful tomorrow Younghoon," Sangyeon said.

"If Seungwoo is there try to be more distant with Jemin," Hyunjae said.

"Don't worry! I will show Seungwoo that I don't have other intentions to Jemin." Younghoon said. Then the next day, when Younghoon is going to his car he noticed the black car was there but when he suddenly looked at it, the car left their place.

"Seungwoo is something I can't handle." Younghoon thought. While Jemin is waiting for Younghoon to come to her boutique, Seungwoo was there too and when he went to the bathroom, Jemin noticed his phone vibrated and she checked his phone quickly and she saw a message and it says.

“Seungwoo It seems Younghoon noticed me don’t worry I will change another car to follow him.”  
Then after Jemin saw it she put down the phone quickly and that time Seungwoo was going back to Jemin.  
"I didn't expect that Seungwoo will hire a person to follow Younghoon wherever he goes especially here. I shouldn't tell him that I know this. I will observe first his actions" Jemin thought. Then Seungwoo smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

“When is Younghoon is going to come here?” Seungwoo asked.  
“I think he will be here at any moment. Why do you ask?” Jemin said.  
"I am just curious," Seungwoo said.

“Curious? You just don’t want him to come here.” Jemin thought and just had a fake smile. Then her thoughts were cut-off when Younghoon arrived.  
“It’s a relief that he’s safe when he got here.” Jemin thought and Younghoon saw Seungwoo beside her.  
“Oh! I am not surprised that he’s here.” Younghoon thought.  
"Good afternoon Jemin and Seungwoo," Younghoon said and smiled at Jemin while for Seungwoo he had a fake smile at him.

“Great! You are here! I will lead you to the fitting room.” Jemin said and Younghoon nodded and then he and Seungwoo followed Jemin.  
"Younghoon clothes are just in that room. We will just wait for you here.” Jemin said.  
"Ok! Thanks, Jemin." Younghoon said and they smiled at each other.

"Do they have to smile at each other." Seungwoo thought and stared at Younghoon. Then Jemin noticed it.

"I don't know why he is so jealous of Younghoon." Jemin thought. Then for a few minutes, they waited for Younghoon to change. Then when Younghoon went out.

“Wow! You look so great Younghoon.” Jemin said and she helped him to fix something in his clothes.  
"Do you have to do that Jemin? He can do it by himself." Seungwoo said.

“I am just helping him ok?” Jemin said.  
“Fine! Do whatever you want.” Seungwoo said.  
"I like the clothes Jemin and I bet this will be the best-seller clothes in your boutique after my photoshoot," Younghoon said.

“Thanks for the compliment Younghoon! We should take a picture.” Jemin said and smiled at him and Younghoon nodded and Jemin took a picture of them and both of them smiled.  
“Why do you have to take a picture with him?” Seungwoo said and Jemin sighed.  
“Seungwoo I will just include in my portfolio ok? Don’t be jealous.” Jemin said.  
“Jem is right! Also, this was just for work.” Younghoon said.  
“I am not talking to you Younghoon. I am talking to Jem.” Seungwoo said and looked at him.  
“Seungwoo your promise to me. Remember?” Jemin said and looked at him.  
“Gosh! I have to control myself!” Seungwoo thought.  
“Fine! I have no choice.” Seungwoo said and Younghoon just looked at him.  
"Good! Just don't be stubborn Seungwoo. By the way Younghoon, you can change again your clothes now. I will be the one who will take the clothes for the photoshoot." Jemin said and Younghoon nodded and as he went to the room again to change clothes…

"Jemin I will just go to the bathroom," Seungwoo said and Jemin nodded. Then as Seungwoo followed him, he also didn't know that Jemin followed him quietly. Then when Younghoon was about to go inside the room, Seungwoo called his name, and that time Jemin is listening to their conversation.

“Why? Is there something wrong Seungwoo?” Younghoon asked.  
“You are keeping your words right?” Seungwoo said.  
“Of course I am!” Younghoon said.  
"But why do you keep coming close to her? and you should keep distance to her." Seungwoo said an angry tone and stared at him intensely.

“Wait! All I know is that I didn’t do anything wrong and this was all just for work and you are bothered? Well, that’s not my problem. Don’t be insecure Seungwoo.” Younghoon said and stared back at him.  
"I am not insecure! will keep an eye on you Younghoon!" Seungwoo said.

"Ok! Do what you want! You will not see anything to be interesting. If your mind can you leave now and I have to change my clothes now and I still have a schedule today." Younghoon said and looked at him.

"Let's see if there are no things that are interesting to you," Seungwoo said and that time Jemin left near the fitting room.

"I hope Seungwoo will not do something bad to him. He is changing now and I don't like it." Jemin thought and sighed. Then Younghoon went out of the room.

“Jemin I have to go and I still have a scheduled fashion show to attend. Just send me a message where will be the photoshoot will be held.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! Thank you for your little time to fit the clothes you will wear on the photo shoot. Have a nice day Younghoon!" Jemin said and they waved goodbye to each other and Seungwoo just stared at Younghoon when he is walking away.

“Seungwoo can we talk again?” Jemin said and he nodded and he followed her and her friend noticed that Jemin is angry again to Seungwoo.  
"It seems Seungwoo did it again guys," Juyeon said.

"I don't know why Seungwoo is changing," Chanhee said.

"You're right Chanhee! His possession to Jem is getting worst and I am afraid what he can do to her at any moment." Jinri said.

“Me too! He will be dangerous if he will keep his behavior like that.” Chanhee said and they decided to follow them quietly to listen in their conversation.   
“Seungwoo what did I tell you yesterday? You should your keep promise right?” Jemin said.  
“Yes! But I controlled myself right?” Seungwoo said.  
"I know you controlled yourself but you still intimidated him. Should I give you the last chance?" Jemin said.

“Yes! Please Jemin! I will never do that again.” Seungwoo said.  
"I will give you the last chance and when you still do that again in the photoshoot, no chances will be made anymore," Jemin said.

"Ok! I will try not to do any actions that can make him intimidate," Seungwoo said.

“Good! Because I care for you Seungwoo and I don’t want you to do something bad and inappropriate things. That’s why I love you.”Jemin said and cupped his face and Seungwoo is looking down and had a sad expression in his face.  
“Ok! Thank you for your concern Jem. I love you too so much.” Seungwoo said and kissed her lips quickly and hugged each other. Then after their conversation, her friends left the office.  
"Jem is an understanding person," Juyeon said.

“I know! But I hope Seungwoo will not take advantage of her kindness to him since they were in a relationship for 2 years.” Jinri said.  
"Also, I hope he will not do something unnecessary in the photoshoot," Chanhee said.

"Let's just observe Seungwoo on that day," Juyeon said and they all agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I hope you like this chapter and still I hope Han Seungwoo stans out there forgive me for making his image bad here. Please leave some comments! 

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	9. PHOTOSHOOT DAY

When Younghoon is going to his photoshoot schedule, he still watching the car that is following him, and then suddenly Younghoon speed up when the traffic lights became green so, that the driver of the black car will get lost track of him. Then the driver of the black car tried to catch him up because of Younghoon's great driving skills…

"Shit! I lost him!" the man said in a frustrating tone. Then as Younghoon saw that the car didn't catch him anymore.

"Ha! I think that driver is not good at racing." Younghoon said and smirked. Then as he arrived at the place he checked his car and he saw a tracking device in it and he removed it and he stepped on the device until it was broken.

"Seungwoo is insane!" Younghoon thought and just went to his schedule and his friends are waiting for him.

"Hey, guys! I hope I am not late, right?" Younghoon said.

“Nope! All of us are kinda early. So, what happened today when you went meet again Jemin?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Is Seungwoo there in the boutique too?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yup! He was there. He didn’t leave Jemin’s side while they are waiting for me to change clothes. “ Younghoon said.  
“Did Seungwoo tell you again something to you?” Hyunjae said.  
“He just told me to keep distance to Jemin. I tried to keep distant from her earlier. But Jemin decided to take a picture with me because she will include it in her portfolio.” Younghoon said.  
"Oh! Ok! He is dead jealous." Sangyeon said.

"Honestly while I am driving here I noticed again the black car is following me," Younghoon said.

“What happened did the black car followed you all the way here?” Hyunjae asked.  
"Nope! I just did my car racing skills and thankfully I didn't make any accidents along the way. I think I am just really responsible for driving." Younghoon said and winked at them and his friends laughed.

“That’s great! It means he lost his track to you.” Sangyeon said.  
“Yup! Also, I discovered a tracking device was attached in my car and I immediately removed it.” Younghoon said.  
"That's a good thing that you saw a tracking device on your car and he will never track you down again," Hyunjae said.

"Yup! But still, I have to be careful since that kind of person still has another way to track a person and I think they will have other connections too."Younghoon said.

"You're right Younghoon. We shouldn't be confident for now that no one will follow you. It will be still dangerous for you." Sangyeon said. Then after their conversation, their scheduled photo shoot started.

IN JEMIN’S BOUTIQUE…  
"Jemin I have to go to my next schedule. Bye! Have a nice day! I love you!" Seungwoo said.

“Ok! I love you too Seungwoo!” Jemin said and they hugged each other. Then as Seungwoo left the boutique…  
"Jem we heard the two of you talked about again his behavior today," Chanhee said and Jemin sighed.

"Do you think that Seungwoo will control himself on the photoshoot day of Younghoon?" Juyeon said.

"We don't want the photoshoot to be a mess," Jinri said.

"I know you are all concerned on the photoshoot day because that day Seungwoo will be there too but let's just give him the last chance. But if he will do something bad and intimidate again Younghoon, I will break-up with Seungwoo. I also saw earlier in his phone that he hired a person to follow Younghoon " Jemin said.

“What? Did he have to go that far?" Juyeon said.

"Wow! He is changing into a bad person." Jinri said.

"I think you should tell Younghoon about what you discovered about Seungwoo's plan," Chanhee said.

"To be honest I heard the two of them having a serious conversation when Seungwoo followed him going to the fitting room and Younghoon knows that someone is following him," Jemin said.  
“Just tell Younghoon that you also know what is Seungwoo doing. Probably he is thinking now if you know his plan to him.” Juyeon said.  
“Juyeon is right. So, that Younghoon will not get the wrong idea that you just let Seungwoo do his plan.” Chanhee said.  
"Ok! I will call him secretly later. He still has a photoshoot schedule today." Jemin said.

“Oh! Ok! I think we should just prepare for the photoshoot for Younghoon.” Jinri said.  
“You’re right! Let’s not think that something will happen in the photoshoot day.” Jemin said and they all agreed and proceeded to prepare for the photoshoot day. As for Seungwoo went also to his photoshoot schedule he is also with Byungchan.  
"Hey, Seungwoo! Did you saw again Younghoon today before you come here?” Byungchan asked.  
“Yeah! How did you know?” Seungwoo said.  
“I just noticed you are frustrated and kinda bothered. Why? What happened earlier?” Byungchan said.  
"It seems that Younghoon is not scared of me at all and also, I got jealous when Jemin took a photo with her," Seungwoo said.

“Seungwoo I know how you feel ok? But please don’t ever try to do bad things when Younghoon is there.” Byungchan said.  
"I am trying Byungchan and also, I don't want to lose Jem," Seungwoo said. Then after Jemin's whole day preparing for the photo shoot they all went home and she decided to call Younghoon.

THEIR CONVERSATION:  
Jemin: Good evening Younghoon!  
Younghoon: Oh! Why did you call Jem?  
Jemin: To be honest I heard you and Seungwoo talked in the room and you know that he hired a person to follow you.  
Younghoon: Oh! Ok! Did you also know what he’s been doing?  
Jemin: I just knew it today that he hired someone to follow you and watch your actions. I saw that someone sent a message from Seungwoo that it seems you know that someone is following you. On behalf of him, I apologize for whatever he is planning to you, and before he is not like this. Also, I didn't tell him that I know his plan for you because I am scared.

Younghoon: I understand Jem. But still, you shouldn't be the one who should apologize. 

Jemin: I know! But I am still sorry because I didn’t know at first that he will go this far to you.  
Younghoon: I know that he just wants me not to continue work with you and he is jealous.

Jemin: He told me that many times that he is jealous of you even though you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to tell you now you have to be careful ok? I will also send you after our conversation the details about the photoshoot. I have to do something else. Good night and be safe!

Younghoon: Ok! Thanks for your concern Jemin! Good night!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After having a conversation with Jemin he went to his friends.  
"Guys! Jemin called me and she just knew that Seungwoo hired a person to follow me." Younghoon said.

“Oh! Did she tell Seungwoo that she knows his plan?” Hyunjae said.  
"She didn't tell him because Jem is scared of Seungwoo," Younghoon said.

"At least she told you that she knows it," Sangyeon said.

"You're right Sangyeon! It means that she is bothered by Seungwoo's actions too." Younghoon said.

“Yup! She will not tell you what she knows if she is not bothered by his plans to you and also, I am grateful that Jemin cares about your safety too. Since she didn’t know what can he do next.” Hyunjae said and Younghoon agreed to him. Then as time goes by, it was photoshoot day. Then as Jemin and all of her friends including Seungwoo went inside the studio…  
"Good morning, May I know where we can put our things?" Jemin asked a female staff and she leads her to a room.

"Thank you! By the way, what's your name?" Jemin said and smiled at the staff.

“No problem! I am Minji.” Minji said and smiled back at her.  
“Nice to meet you Minji. I am the owner of Fearless Trends.” Jemin said.  
“Nice to meet you too Jemin! I bet the photoshoot for Kim Younghoon will be great today.” Minji said and smiled at her and Jemin smiled back at her. Then after organizing the things in the designated room, Seungwoo and all of her friends waiting for Younghoon to come.  
“Seungwoo I expect you will be nice today to Younghoon ok? You know what will be the consequence if you will make a bad scene here.” Jemin whispered to him.  
“Ok, Jemin! I will try my best. Just don’t get too close to him, ok?” Seungwoo said.  
“Don’t be too jealous ok? Sometimes I have to talk to him and it was just all about work.” Jemin said.  
“Ok! Ok! I promise!” Seungwoo said and smiled at her. Then after a few minutes, Younghoon arrived.  
"Good morning everyone!" Younghoon said and smiled at them. Then as Seungwoo and he looked at each other, Seungwoo just slightly smiled at him and he also just smiled at him back.

“It seems Seungwoo is controlling himself.” Younghoon thought.  
“Great you’re here! I will take you to the room where are the clothes you will wear.” Jemin said and smiled at him and Younghoon nodded and followed her. Then when Seungwoo was about to follow her…  
"Seungwoo just stay there. I will be right back and I will just tell him where are the clothes." Jemin said and Seungwoo just nodded and sighed. Then her friends saw it.

“Jem is just doing the right thing. She is trying Seungwoo not to get close to Younghoon so, that he will not do something to our model today.” Jinri said.  
"You're right! Still, we should observe him." Juyeon said and they all agreed. Then as they reached the room.

"Younghoon the clothes are there in the closet," Jemin said.

"Ok! Thanks, Jem!" Younghoon said and smiled at her. Then while he is getting the clothes…

“Did someone follow you today?” Jemin asked.  
"Don't worry last week I tried to escape from that person and I also removed the tracking device that was attached in my car," Younghoon said.

“Oh! That’s good! I hope you’re still safe.” Jemin said.  
“Thanks for your concern Jem and don’t worry I will be careful. I think you should go back to Seungwoo, he might get the wrong idea and we will be both in trouble and also, I have to change clothes now. You want to see me again shirtless like the first time we met?” Younghoon said and teased her and she blushed.  
"No thanks, Younghoon! See you in a bit. We can do this Younghoon!" Jemin said and smiled at him.

“Yup! We will do a great job today!” Younghoon said and smiled back. Then Jemin left him and went back to Seungwoo.  
"Good, you're here now! Is he going to changes clothes now?" Seungwoo said.

“Yup! Don’t worry I just cheered him because since he will be our model for the clothing line and I know he will do great.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"Ok! I trust you Jem!" Seungwoo said and smiled back. Then in a few minutes, Younghoon went out and all the female staff is drooling because of how handsome he was. Then Younghoon and Jemin smiled at each other and Seungwoo saw it and he smirked.

“I have to control myself! I know he is just here for work.” Seungwoo thought and calmed down himself. Then as the photoshoot started, Jemin and her friends are looking at him.  
"Younghoon is good-looking," Jinri said.

"He is also really a professional model," Chanhee said.

“You’re right! if weren’t for Seungwoo we will not able to find a popular model for our clothing brand.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
“You’re right Jem! I can feel after promoting the new designs of Jem. our clothing brand will be stable again.” Juyeon said.  
"Thanks for acknowledging my suggestion to you all guys," Seungwoo said and smiled at them and her friends smiled back at him.

“I can feel that this will be a good day.” Jemin thought and smiled at Seungwoo. Then as the photoshoot continued, Jemin decided to get something in their stuff in the room.  
“Seungwoo I will just get something in my bag. Wait for me here.” Jemin said.  
"Okay! I will be just here."Seungwoo said and smiled at her. Then Jemin went into the room and then while she is finding something in her bag, someone closed the door and locked it then she heard it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Sorry for the cliff hanger my readers. But I hope you like this chapter! 

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	10. WORST DAY

Then when Jemin is going to the door, she was shocked it was smoky, and as she went straight from the door…

“OMG! The lock is outside! I am trapped! Why do have it to be like this!” Jemin thought and yelled for help but no one heard her because the room was far from the place where the photoshoot is held. Then that time, Younghoon was finished and he has to change clothes and he noticed that Jemin is not with Seungwoo and he instead went to one of her friends.

“Where is Jem? ” Younghoon asked.  
“I don’t know. Wait I will ask Seungwoo?" Chanhee said and called Seungwoo that was sitting on the sofa still waiting for Jemin.

“Seungwoo! Where’s Jem?” Chanhee asked.  
"She just went into the room and she is getting something in her bag. Why?" Seungwoo said.

"I think Younghoon will ask something to her," Chanhee said and Seungwoo became alert.

“I don’t want again him to get close to Jemin.” Seungwoo thought.  
"I will go there with you Younghoon," Seungwoo said.

“Seungwoo just stay there. I will come with him.” Chanhee said and Seungwoo became frustrated.  
"Why do all her friends too are like this and they don't want me to get close with Younghoon." Seungwoo thought.

"Fine! Whatever!" Seungwoo said in a frustrating tone. Then Chanhee went with Younghoon in the room and they saw a cloud of smoke that was in the room where Jemin is.

“HELP ME! HELP ME! I AM TRAPPED! “ Jemin shouted for help and then Younghoon hurriedly unlocked the door and as he opened the door, he took Jemin out the room and they covered their mouth because of the smoke.  
“Jem! Are you now okay? How did you get trapped in the room?” Chanhee said.  
“I am okay guys! It’s a relief that you two came early I am almost got suffocated inside from that smoke. I don’t know who locked the door outside and threw something in the room. My gosh! I thought I will die today. Thanks for the two of you.” Jemin said.  
“ No problem Jem! It seems someone planned this and you were the target because the culprit also threw something in the room and locked you up.” Younghoon said.  
“Younghoon is right! Let’s get out of here now.” Chanhee said.  
" We should tell this to others and luckily the photoshoot ended just now. " Younghoon said and they both agreed and then Younghoon and Chanhee supported her. Then all of them went back to the area where they all gathered. Then Seungwoo saw that Younghoon and Chanhee are supporting Jemin and they made her sat on the sofa to rest and her friends went to them and the staff is shocked too. Then when Seungwoo was about to go to Younghoon, Juyeon was about to restrain him but he was punched by Seungwoo and all of them are shocked at his actions.

"OMG! JUYEON!" Jinri said and she and Chanhee went to Juyeon who was hurt. Then Seungwoo went straight to Younghoon and gripped the collar of his shirt and all of the staff, her friends including Jemin were shocked again at his actions. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO JEM!?” Seungwoo asked angrily and Younghoon just smirked.  
"SEUNGWOO! LET GO OF HIM!!"Jemin said in a loud voice. Then Chanhee instructed the staff that they can leave now since the photo shoot was over and they don't want to witness the scene they are seeing right now. 

“Seriously! Seungwoo you think I will do something bad to your girlfriend? Are you insane? I saved her from being trapped in a smoky room! She almost died in that room!" Younghoon said in an angry tone and Seungwoo just punched him because he just really can't control himself from Younghoon.

"Wow!! Is this how you thank the one who saves your girlfriend?" Younghoon said.  
“I just don’t really like you being close to Jemin!” Seungwoo said and Jemin went to Younghoon who was hurt.   
“Seungwoo! He just saved me! I can’t believe you punched him today!” Jemin said and when Seungwoo tried to explain.  
“Get out now Seungwoo! I thought you will keep your promise. Because of what you did, starting today I am not your girlfriend now.” Jemin said in a loud voice.  
"No! This is my way of protecting you. I don't want to lose you! You are just mine!" Seungwoo said angrily and he held Jemin's neck tightly that made her difficult to breathe and glared at her. and Younghoon pushed Seungwoo away from her and punched him and Seungwoo didn't fight back because he suddenly realized what he did to her.

“Shit! I am now fucked up!” Seungwoo thought.  
“I am sorry Jem! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Seungwoo said while he still crying and when he was about to get closer to Younghoon and Jemin…  
"Stop right there Seungwoo! I can't believe you! I almost died being trapped in the room and you will kill me today! To be honest, you are not protecting me, you are locking me up. I don't want my future husband to be a possessive one and will hurt me too much physically and I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT SEUNGWOO! " Jemin said in an angry tone and cried then Seungwoo just froze in his position.  
“You heard her right? PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!” Younghoon said.  
“SEUNGWOO! GET OUT NOW PLEASE! OR ELSE WE WILL CALL A POLICE RIGHT NOW!” Jinri said. Seungwoo just left with frustration and sadness.  
"Why did I hurt Jem! I shouldn't have done it! I should have just controlled myself! Fuck this possession I have!" Seungwoo said in a loud tone. Then as Seungwoo left them in the studio.

"Younghoon and Juyeon I am sorry that Seungwoo did all of this to the two of you. " Jemin said.

"It's not your fault Jem," Younghoon said.

"Younghoon is right. Don't be sorry because it was Seungwoo's fault." Juyeon said.

"We should go to the hospital and get the three of you treatment," Chanhee said and they went to a hospital and got treatment. Then they decided to go to the boutique with Younghoon.

“What are we going to do now?” Jinri asked.  
“Luckily the photoshoot ended when Seungwoo made a scene earlier. It means we can still try to promote the clothes.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right Chanhee! We should still give it a shot even though something happened today.” Jemin said.  
“What do you think Younghoon?” Juyeon asked.  
"I agree with her I think it will not have a big impact on it," Younghoon said and Jemin agreed too.

“But Jemin are you not bothered what happened to you today especially you were trapped in the room?” Younghoon asked.  
“He’s right! Because someone had an intention to trapped you and made you almost suffocate in the room. Also, you should report it in the police" Jinri said.

"I don't have any idea who planned that. But for now, I don't want to think of it and it will be just a nuisance for me if we will report it to the police right now because we don't know who did it." Jemin said.

"You have a point. But are you sure that you will just let that slide on what happened to you right now?" Chanhee asked.

“Yes! I don’t want to be stressed too much.” Jemin said.  
“Ok! We understand Jem. I hope Seungwoo will not come here again.” Juyeon said.  
"I hope so! I will just push him away when he tries to come here. By the way, Younghoon, is there I can do for you? I want to repay you for saving my life in the room and being choked by Seungwoo" Jemin said.

“I can be a full-time model of Fearless Trends and I can work here too," Younghoon said and smiled at them and they were shocked.

“Are you sure about your decision?” Jemin said.  
“Yup! My decision is final I will work here full time being a model and a staff here. Also, it’s hard for me to be just a freelance model. I think this is also my way to repay all of you being concerned and friendly to me.” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“Ok! If that’s what you want! Welcome to Fearless Trends.” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"We are excited to work with you everyday Younghoon," Chanhee said.

"Thank you, guys! I will do my best to work with you." Younghoon said.

"So, we hope that even though this day happened many bad things. Fearless Trends will be stable again after we will promote the clothes that were endorsed by Younghoon." Jemin said.

"We believe that we can make it Jem," Younghoon said.

“You’re right Younghoon. Since you are part of our family now.” Juyeon said and they all smiled at each other.  
IN SEUNGWOO’S HOUSE…  
As he just went home, Byungchan saw that Seungwoo has a bruise in his face and still crying because of what he did today.

“Seungwoo! What happened to you?“ Byungchan said.  
“I lose Jemin today! It’s all because of me! I hate myself!” Seungwoo said.  
“What? Did you do something in the photoshoot?” Byungchan said.  
“I just can’t stand Jem to be too close to Younghoon and that time I didn’t know that Jemin was trapped in a room and almost got suffocated in that room. I just got jealous because Jemin was more concerned about Younghoon and that made me angry at her and almost killed her today too.” Seungwoo said in a frustrating tone and Byungchan sighed on what he heard from his friend.  
"Seungwoo you are not like this before when you still didn't meet Jem. I told you to control yourself. I understand at first that you fought with a model because he disrespected Jemin but now, you had a fight with a model because of your jealousy and you even hurt her. Bro, I think you should just have a break for few months and reflect for yourself on what you did then go back to work as a model. To be honest, I am disappointed that you are changing in a bad way Seungwoo" Byungchan said.

"I am sorry Byungchan! That's what I can say now since I hated myself now. But you're right I have to rest for now and reflect on myself. Thanks for your advice." Seungwoo said and Byungchan nodded and he just went inside his room and started to cry again as he saw the photos of him and Jemin and he shouted with frustration and as Byungchan heard it…

"It broke my heart too that my friend is now suffering from a heartbreak but still he has to learn his lesson." Byungchan thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Again, for Han Seungwoo stans out there I am sorry to make him bad in this fan fiction. But I hope you like this chapter! 

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	11. MYSTERIOUS NOTE

IN JEMIN’S BOUTIQUE…  
Jemin contacted the staff from the photoshoot that they will continue to promote for the clothes that Younghoon wore despite what happened in the studio and the staff was sorry for what happened to her and they will try to know who was the culprit then Jemin agreed to them.   
"Guys! I contacted the staff from the photoshoot and I told them that I will continue to continue to promote the design." Jemin said.

“That’s great! What did they tell you?” Juyeon asked.  
"They were sorry for what happened to me and they will try to know who is the culprit," Jemin said.

"That's good to hear that they will help you to find and know who is the culprit," Chanhee said.

"By the way Younghoon, you can go home first and rest today," Jemin said.

“Are you sure about that Jemin? I can help all of you today.” Younghoon said.  
"For today, you helped us so much today and you should rest because you were hurt too, "Jemin said and smiled at him.

“Ok! Thanks for today! See you all tomorrow!” Younghoon said and smiled at them and they smiled back. Then when Younghoon left the boutique…  
"I am happy that Younghoon will work for us," Jemin said.

“Me too! I know we can trust him.” Juyeon said.  
"You just made the right choice of model Jemin," Jinri said.

"Yup! He is handsome and a kind person too." Jemin said and they all agreed to her. Then as Younghoon went home, his friends are home too and they saw that Younghoon has a bandage in his face.

“Younghoon! What happened to you?” Hyunjae said.  
"Seungwoo just made a scene in the studio and luckily the photoshoot ended that time," Younghoon said.

"What? Why did he punch you?" Sangyeon said.

"He just went crazy when he saw me supporting Jem because I saved her from being trapped in a room that has a smoke in it that made her almost suffocate and he thought that I did something to her," Younghoon said.

“He didn’t even ask first what happened to Jem instead he confronted you straight away?” Sangyeon said.  
"Yup! But what's worse is that when Jemin told him that they will break up, Seungwoo suddenly choked her." Younghoon said.

“What? Seungwoo did that to her even though he knows she was trapped in a room and almost got suffocated today? Seungwoo was really out of his mind today.” Hyunjae said.  
"I know! Also, Juyeon, the friend of Jemin was punched by him when he was about to stop Seungwoo to go closer to me." Younghoon said.

“Wow! He’s unbelievable! So, what will happen to the promotion of Jemin’s design clothes?” Sangyeon said.  
"They will continue to promote and set aside what happened today. Also, I want to tell you that I decided to be their full-time model and staff in their boutique to repay for their kindness to me and I know I can trust them." Younghoon said.

"Oh! That's great! I think we should meet them at another time ." Hyunjae said.

“Sure! Starting tomorrow I will work for them. Just tell me when you will want to meet them and I will tell them.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! You should rest for now since you had an exhausting day because of Seungwoo," Sangyeon said and Younghoon nodded and went to his room and rested for a bit. Then Jemin and her friends went home.

“I will rest now guys! Good night!” Jemin said.  
“Ok! Rest well and don't think too much what happened today so, that you will not be stressed," Chanhee said and Jemin nodded and smiled at them. Then as she went inside her room and sat down the bed, she can't forget how Younghoon saved her today and she just smiled at it.

“I am happy that I met Younghoon!” Jemin thought. Then after thinking of Younghoon today, she went to sleep.  
THE NEXT DAY…  
It will be the first day of Younghoon’s work in Fearless Trends and that time, when Younghoon is about to go inside the boutique he saw a note in the door and he read and it says…  
“ I am watching you Kim Younghoon! “   
Then after he read it, he was shocked and thinking who left this note.  
"Is this Seungwoo again? That jerk!" Younghoon thought and stared at the note seriously. Then also that time Jemin and her friends are coming inside to the boutique but then they saw Younghoon outside.

“Good morning Younghoon!” Jemin said and smiled at her.  
“Good morning Jem! May I ask you did you see someone last night put this note here?” Younghoon asked and showed the note to them and they were shocked.  
"We don't know who placed it there Younghoon," Jinri said.

"I think this is from Seungwoo since he is only the person who keeps eyeing Younghoon," Jemin said.

"When will Seungwoo stop in lurking around Younghoon," Juyeon said.

"He's really out of his mind," Chanhee said.

“We should talk about this inside Younghoon. Someone might hear us ” Jemin said and Younghoon nodded. Then before Jemin and Younghoon will go to her office.  
“Guys, if Seungwoo will come inside don’t ever let him in ok? I will talk to Younghoon first.” Jemin said and they all agreed. Then as they went inside the office.  
"What will you do now Younghoon? It seems Seungwoo will not stop following you. I am worried to you" Jemin said and looked at him in an apologetic face...

“Don’t worry I will be careful as always and also, don’t think that it was your fault that I became a hot target of Seungwoo. Let’s just focus now for making Fearless trends to be stable again.” Younghoon said and smiled at Jemin.  
“You’re right Younghoon! I know that we will overcome this.” Jemin said and smiled back. Then after their conversation in the office, they both went outside and that time Juyeon is stopping Seungwoo to go to her office and…  
“I want to talk to Jem. Just once please!” Seungwoo said.  
“We will never let you come close to Jemin and Younghoon. You almost made our friend killed yesterday.” Juyeon said.  
“I just want to explain what happened yesterday! Please!” Seungwoo said in a loud voice. Then Seungwoo saw that she was with Younghoon.  
“Why is Younghoon with you?” Seungwoo asked.  
"Starting today I will work for Jemin. Why, are you that desperate to make me not to get close to Jemin? Remember this Seungwoo, I saved her life and I didn't do anything to her." Younghoon said and looked at him intensely.

“I am not talking to you Younghoon! Just step out of this.” Seungwoo said in an angry tone and suddenly Jemin slapped his face and he was shocked.  
"Please stop this shit Seungwoo! You even placed this note in the door *showed the note*. You don't need to explain what happened yesterday because it was all clear that you want to kill me too." Jemin said in an angry tone and Seungwoo was still shocked.

"Jemin! I don't have any intentions to kill you yesterday! Also, I am not the one who placed that note on the door. Please believe me Jemin!" Seungwoo said.

“I will never believe you Seungwoo! Just please get out of my sight now!” Jemin said.  
"Jemin Please!" Seungwoo said and kneeled in front of her.

“You heard what she said right? Just leave! She doesn't want to see you anymore and you don't deserve to be with Jemin and you almost killed her and we don't want her to suffer because of you." Chanhee said.

"Just leave Seungwoo, we will call the police right now," Jinri said. Then Seungwoo just left the boutique in despair and went somewhere to get some fresh air.

“If Younghoon didn’t interfere in our life we will just have a quiet life. This is all his fault too! We are now broke! Fuck that man!” Seungwoo thought. Then when they saw that Seungwoo was not in sight.  
"Jem you just did the right thing to Seungwoo so, that he will wake up from reality that you don't deserve him," Juyeon said.

“Also, You are a brave woman to do that to him," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

"I just can't stand things that are cruel and bad that's why I did slap Seungwoo," Jemin said.

"Jemin we should be extra careful now and Seungwoo might revenge because he is possessive to you," Chanhee said.

“Yup! We will be really careful. We should start working now and just forget that Seungwoo went here.” Jemin said and they all nodded and Jemin and Younghoon smiled to each other and their friends noticed them.  
"The way they smiled at each other is something." Jinri thought.  
“I will never be surprised that they will definitely in a relationship.” Chanhee thought. Then they just started to work and then the magazine where Younghoon is covered on arrived in their boutique.  
“Wow! The photos came out great! You are handsome in the photos Younghoon." Jemin said and smiled at Younghoon and he blushed.

"Thanks, Jem for complimenting me." Younghoon and smiled back.

“You two can be an item. You two can’t stop smiling at each other.” Jinri said and her friends laughed and both of them blushed.  
"We noticed that too ever since Younghoon was our model, you are smiling more," Juyeon said.

“Stop it guys! I just had a break-up with Seungwoo yesterday ok?” Jemin said.  
“Whatever your excuse Jem, we will not buy it ok? Just date already the two of you.” Chanhee said and they just laughed.  
“Just stop it all of you!” Jemin said and they just laughed again.  
"Ok! Fine! Just tell us when you two are dating ok? We will support the two of you." Jinri said.

“Also, I want to ask Younghoon that Jem is beautiful and likable right?” Juyeon asked and Younghoon smiled at them.  
"Yup! She is really beautiful, likable, and kind too." Younghoon said and smiled at Jemin and she blushed.

“See, Jem! He likes you!” Chanhee said and they teased them more.  
"Guys! I have to take a break first in dating someone ok?" Jemin said.

“Ok! I understand Jem. I will wait for you to open your heart again.” Younghoon said and he winked at her and they were all shocked including Jemin.  
“OMG! Is he already confessing to me?” Jemin thought.  
“You heard what he said? He will wait for you!” Jinri said.  
“Thanks for your understanding Younghoon!” Jemin said and blushed.  
"No problem Jem! I will wait for you I promise!" Younghoon said and they smiled at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Do you think that Seungwoo placed that note in the door? Tell me your thoughts readers :)   
I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters.

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	12. THROWING AWAY THE MEMORIES

"Ok, Younghoon! By the way, you told me last time that you have also had friends that are models and all of them knows Seungwoo right?" Jemin said.

“Yup! They also want to meet all of you.” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“Oh! How did they know Seungwoo? Are they close friends with him?” Juyeon asked.  
"Seungwoo and my friends sometimes have the same schedule and also, they were the ones who witnessed he beaten up a model but they are not friends with him," Younghoon said.

“Oh! Ok! We thought that they are friends with Seungwoo.” Jinri said.  
“Nope! To be honest one of my friends told me that he hired a person to follow me.” Younghoon said.  
“What? Jemin did you know that?” Chanhee said.  
“Yes! I just saw on his phone that he is exchanging messages to that person who follows Younghoon.” Jemin said.  
"You know I didn't expect that he will also do that kind of thing," Jinri said.

"I thought he will be a good and kind person but as time goes by, we just saw his true colors and he got possessive to Jem," Juyeon said.

“It means that you are dating him for a long time now?” Younghoon asked.  
"Yup! I dated him for 2 years. But then I noticed he changed when I started to meet male models because we are searching that time for a full-time model of our clothing brand but when someone accepted my offer, after a few weeks they suddenly decided to quit. That time, then they told me that they saw Seungwoo threatens them. I tried to understand him because he keeps saying sorry but he was just stubborn and still keeps doing it."Jemin said and sighed.

“It means that this was the first time he did something worst?” Younghoon said.  
“Yup! I didn’t expect he will hurt the three of us. I just think that he went crazy as hell.” Jemin said.  
"All of us are shocked at his actions but you just did the right thing that you broke up with him because he will hurt you in the future too," Jinri said.

"His promise to my parents were all just a hoax," Jemin said.

“Let’s just not talk about Seungwoo for today. I think you should get some fresh air first. We will be managing the boutique. Younghoon you can go with her.” Chanhee said and he winked at Jinri and Juyeon and they all laughed.  
"You want us to set up for a date huh?" Jemin said and they laughed again.

“Jem just go with him because both of you are stressed with Seungwoo. Don’t worry about the boutique we will manage it well. Just go with him.” Jinri said.  
"Ok! I will go with Younghoon," Jemin said.

“That’s great! Have fun!” Chanhee said and Younghoon just smiled back at them. Then they left the boutique but when they are inside his car…  
“Where do you want to go?” Younghoon asked and looked at her.  
"We can just go to the park and just relax there while eating some food," Jemin said and smiled at him.

"Ok! If that's what you want." Younghoon said and smiled back. Then they went to a park and first they sat on the bench.

“Do you want to eat some food now?” Younghoon asked.  
"Later, I just want to admire the scenery," Jemin said.

"Ok! Jem do you remember that you bumped into me and my ice cream fell?" Younghoon said and laughed.

“Oh! I remembered that this was the park. I also remember that I feel guilty that your ice cream fell.” Jemin said.  
"That was okay Jem! It was just funny to remember that you were also walking fast at that time." Younghoon said and smiled at her.

"He is handsome and cute whenever he smiles." Jemin thought and smiled back. Then she takes out the necklace that was given by Seungwoo and she suddenly throws it in the river and Younghoon was shocked.

“Why did you throw the beautiful necklace in the river?” Younghoon said.  
"I just throw away my memories to Seungwoo," Jemin said.

“Oh! He gave you that necklace to you?” Younghoon said.  
“Yup! I don’t need them anyway since he hurt me and made me sad.” Jemin said.  
"You're just doing the right thing Jem so, that you can forget him," Younghoon said and Jemin smiled at him.

"You know I am really happy that I met you Younghoon," Jemin said.

"Me too Jem! Well, are you hungry now? I am kinda hungry now and it's lunchtime." Younghoon said. and Jemin laughed.

"Ok! Let's eat lunch now!" Jemin said and when Jemin was about to stand up, she almost fell because of her shoes, then Younghoon caught her, and Jemin was shocked because their faces are close and she blushed.

“Jem is really beautiful up-close. I want to kiss her lips but I think this is not the right time.“ Younghoon thought and slightly laughed at her because she can’t look at him.  
"umm... Younghoon can you just lift me now. My waist is getting sore." Jemin said and Younghoon laughed and lifted her.

"You're so cute when you are flustered," Younghoon said and pinched her cheeks.

“Don’t do that Younghoon! Let’s just go to a restaurant and eat lunch now.” Jemin said and Younghoon nodded. Then they didn’t know that Seungwoo saw them.  
“Jemin you will never forget me!” Seungwoo thought and looked at them with anger.  
Thea as they went to a restaurant…  
"Jem I will pay for our meals today," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

“Are you sure about that Younghoon?” Jemin said.  
“Yes! I insist Jem since I think this is our first date.” Younghoon said and winked at her.  
"He knows how to flirt huh?" Jemin thought.

“Wait! Correction this is just a friendly date!” Jemin said and Younghoon laughed.  
"For me, this is not just a friendly date. But it's ok if you just think that way for now. Since I told you earlier that I will wait for you if you are ready to be in a relationship again." Younghoon said and smiled at her.

“Thanks for understanding Younghoon! Stop smiling at me too much. You are just too cute!” Jemin said and pinched his cheeks and they both laughed. They didn’t know that Hyunjae and Sangyeon saw them in the restaurant.  
"Hey, Hyunjae! Younghoon is with Jemin they are kinda sweet." Sangyeon said.

“I know right! Let’s ask him if he’s already dating her.” Hyunjae said and Sangyeon agreed. Then after they had their lunch, they went back to the boutique.  
“How’s your date with Younghoon?” Chanhee asked as they teased the two of them.  
“It’s just a friendly date ok?” Jemin said.  
"Fine! By the way, I have good news Jemin." Juyeon said.

“What’s the good news?” Jemin said.  
"Jemin your designs for Younghoon was having many orders from our customers as soon as they saw it in the magazine. This will be a new start for us to make Fearless Trends in rising again!" Juyeon said.

"OMG! I am happy even though the designs were just released today, we already had orders from the customers!" Jemin said and smiled at them.

"Jemin is just skillful and the designs are unique that's why many customers will buy the clothes," Younghoon said and smiled.

"Also, we would like to thank you, Younghoon for being our model and you helped us to promote her designs that are not still sold in the boutique," Chanhee said.

"No problem guys! I believe that as time goes by, Fearless Trends will be stable and successful. I will help all of you since I will be your full-time model and staff here." Younghoon said and winked at Jemin and she smiled at him.

"We can have a vacation for the celebration. Since we worked hard and also, we didn't have the time to relax" Jemin said.

“That’s a good idea Jem!” Jinri said.  
"We can go to a place where we can rejuvenate," Younghoon said.

“You’re right! Since we were all stressed out in the past few days.” Jemin said.  
"By the way, can my friends join us too? They want to meet all of you." Younghoon said.

“Sure! The more the merrier Younghoon! Tell them ok?” Jemin said and Younghoon nodded.  
“We love to meet them too Younghoon," Jinri said.

"You just want to meet them because you are curious if they are handsome like Younghoon," Juyeon said.

“Oh! Is Juyeon getting jealous?” Chanhee said and they laughed.  
“I am not jealous! Jinri just really wants to see handsome men.” Juyeon said.  
"Let's just stop teasing them," Jemin said and they just laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: I am sorry this chapter is kinda boring but still I hope you like this chapter! Please leave some comments. :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	13. BEING SUPPORTIVE

As Seungwoo just went home, his friend Byungchan saw him with a sad face again.  
“Seungwoo where did you go?” Byungchan asked.  
"I went into Jem's boutique and I just want to see her," Seungwoo said.

“What? I told you that you should take a vacation first and relax.” Byungchan said.  
"I can't help it Byungchan and also, I didn't expect she will slap my face when I am telling Younghoon not to interfere with our conversation. Also, she showed me a note that someone is watching him too and she even told me that I was the one who placed that note in the door of the boutique but the truth is that I am not the one who placed it there. Maybe Younghoon has another enemy. I don't know! I just want to think of Jemin. " Seungwoo said in a frustrating tone.

"Seungwoo I know how you feel. I believe you that you didn't place a note there. But I have to be honest and I hope you don't get angry with me, even though you told them that you are not the one who placed that note they will surely think that it's still you since you are only Younghoon's enemy for now." Byungchan said.

“That person who placed that note made a bad timing where I really should apologize at Jemin. This is making me crazy Byungchan!” Seungwoo said.  
"Seungwoo just forget Jemin for now and at least have a rest and go for a vacation and also, stop visiting Jemin for now too since she is angry with you and probably she became traumatized in what you did to her. Please be considerate to her." Byungchan said and Seungwoo just sighed.

“Fine! You have a point Byungchan. I will try myself to be distant to her Jem for now.”Seungwoo said and Byungchan nodded. Then going back to the boutique after their whole day of working on the clothes that are ordered by the customers…  
"I think we will not be able to finish for today guys. Since it has many orders we can just continue tomorrow. Also, if we will finish it by tomorrow we can go on vacation this weekend." Jemin said.

“You’re right Jem! Also, thank you for your help today Younghoon.” Jinri said.  
“No problem! I am really glad that I became part of your family.” Younghoon said.  
“We are happy too! Because you were a big help for Fearless Trends and we believe that having you here is the thing we will never regret.” Juyeon said.  
“Wow! I am kinda overwhelmed on what you said Juyeon. But thanks! Even though I just really did was to promote and showcase the clothes of Fearless Trends.” Younghoon said.  
"Still it's a big help for us and I also hope that in the future that we will be recognized internationally," Jemin said.

"Don't worry we will make it happen because we will help each other," Chanhee said and they all smiled at each other.

"I think we should go home and rest now since we have to work again tomorrow," Jemin said and they all agreed, and when Jemin was about to go inside their car…

"Younghoon drive safely and be aware of your surroundings," Jemin said and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jemin! Take care all of you and see you tomorrow and good night!" Younghoon said and winked at him and she blushed and her friends saw them.

"They will be a cute and sweet couple if they will start to be in a relationship," Chanhee said and Juyeon and Jinri agreed at him.

“Ok! Bye! Good night Younghoon!” Jemin said and both of them went inside the car and went home. Then as Younghoon got home…  
“Hey, Younghoon! How was your first day working in Fearless Trends?” Hyunjae asked.  
"It was great but there was an uninvited person today," Younghoon said.

“huh? Did Seungwoo visited the boutique today?” Sangyeon said.  
"As expected and he really wants to explain to Jem but when he tried to intimidate me, she suddenly slapped Seungwoo," Younghoon said.

“Oh! She is really brave that she did that to Seungwoo. Did he hurt again someone today?” Hyunjae said.  
"I am also shocked that she really slapped him but he deserved it too so, that he can just wake up from reality that they are over. Don't worry he didn't hurt someone today. But someone placed a note in the door of the boutique that someone is watching me." Younghoon said.

"I bet Seungwoo just can't stop lurking around you," Sangyeon said.

“I know! But don't worry I will be more careful as always. By the way, this weekend we will be having a vacation because the clothes I promoted for Fearless Trends had already orders from the customers even though it was just released today and we will celebrate for it since our first day of promotion was successful. You want to join us?" Younghoon said.

“Wow! Congratulations to her and her friends and of course you too Younghoon because you helped them.” Sangyeon said.  
“That was just the start for me to help them in making their clothing brand to be successful. You like to meet them right? So, join us for a vacation." Younghoon said.

“Ok! We will go with you Younghoon!” Hyunjae said and Sangyeon agreed too.  
"That's great I will tell them tomorrow that you will join us!" Younghoon said and smiled at them. Then the next day, they started to work on again for the clothes that were ordered by their customers. Then as they have their lunch break…

“Younghoon did you already tell your friends that they can join us this weekend?’ Jemin said.  
“Yup! Luckily they don’t have any schedule.” Younghoon said.  
“Oh! That’s great! We will meet them.” Jinri said.  
“Why do you look so excited to meet my friends Jinri?” Younghoon said and smiled at her.  
"I was just really curious about what your friends look like that's why I am kinda excited," Jinri said and Juyeon just chuckled at her statement.

"Someone is getting jealous," Jemin said and they all laughed.

“I am not jealous! Just tell Younghoon that you will date one of his friends if they are handsome.” Juyeon said and they all laughed again.  
“Stop that nonsense Juyeon! You are making me embarrass to Younghoon.” Jinri said.  
“No! It’s ok! I will give you a hint that they are both handsome like me.” Younghoon said.  
“Wow! I didn’t know that you are cocky huh?” Jemin said and Younghoon laughed.  
“Why? You also told me that I am handsome too.” Younghoon said winked at her and she blushed and her friends teased them a lot.  
"Fine! I will not say anything Younghoon." Jemin said and they laughed.

“Thanks for your hint Younghoon! “ Jinri said.  
"No problem Jinri! Just wait until the weekend." Younghoon said and winked at Jinri and Juyeon is looking at him and raised his eyebrows.

"It looks like Jinri and Juyeon have something between them." Younghoon thought and just smiled at Juyeon.

“Enough with the talking guys. We should at least finish today our job so, that we can prepare for the vacation this weekend." Jemin said and they all agreed. Then while Younghoon is assisting some customers in the boutique, many of the customers are a fan of him and many want his signature and take a photo with him. 

“Wow! Younghoon’s is popularity is not a joke.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right! I feel that we are having a fan meeting here in the boutique.” Jinri said.  
Then while they are watching Younghoon having a good time with his fans…  
"I hope you will buy clothes here. The owner of Fearless Trends together with her friends are good at designing clothes both for men and women that's why I decided to promote their clothing line." Younghoon said to his fans and he smiled at Jemin and she smiled back.

"Don't worry Younghoon! We also like their designs and you are the model we trusted too." the fan said.

“Thanks for trusting me guys! Also, I want to announce that I will be a full-time model here.” Younghoon said.  
“Wow! That’s great! At least we will only have one choice to buy casual clothes.” the other fan said and Younghoon smiled at them.  
“By the way, do you have a girlfriend now?” the other fan asked and Younghoon just smiled and he looked at Jemin and…  
"For now, I don't have a girlfriend but I will wait for someone to open her heart again because she just had a break up a few days ago. I believe that she will like me as time goes by." Younghoon said and still looking at Jemin and she blushed and the fans saw that he is looking at her.

“Oh! Are you pertaining to that lady who you are looking at now?” the fan asked and Younghoon nodded and Jemin didn’t look at him because she was embarrassed and her friends pushed her to him.  
“Stop it guys! The fans might get angry at me." Jemin whispered to her friends.

"Guys! This is the owner of Fearless Trends, Lee Jemin." Younghoon said as he introduced Jemin to his fans.

"Wow! She is beautiful and the owner of a clothing brand too. Ms. Lee Jemin, take care of Younghoon well and I hope you will date him someday." the fan said and she just blushed.

"Don't worry I will take care of him and thank you for supporting our clothing brand too," Jemin said and smiled at his fans.

“Thank you Ms. Lee Jemin. We have to go and Younghoon thank you for giving your signatures and we also had the opportunity to take a picture with you.” the fan said.   
“No problem! Have a nice day guys!” Younghoon said and they waved their goodbyes to each other and as his fans left…  
"Thanks for promoting again to your fans our clothing brand," Jemin said.

“No problem Jem! This will be one way of helping you as being part of Fearless Trends.” Younghoon and winked at her and she just smiled back.  
“You two were great! It was also cute to see that his fans also want you to date Younghoon.” Jinri said and both of them blushed.  
"I didn't expect that they will be like that," Jemin said and they laughed.

"I think they were just understanding and supportive," Younghoon said and smiled at her. 

“He’s right! Just be happy Jem that when you two are dating already no fan will be jealous and attack you.” Chanhee said and they just all laughed at his statement.  
"Fine! I don't know what to say! You are just really good at teasing us." Jemin said and rolled her eyes. Then Seungwoo is looking at them from afar.

"Jemin will never be yours, Younghoon!" Seungwoo thought and left and he didn't know that someone is looking at him.

“It seems he has problems with Younghoon! Should I help him?” the woman thought as she saw Seungwoo left the boutique.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: What are your thoughts about the unknown woman? I am sorry for the boring chapter but I hope you like it!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	14. THE VACATION

As they finished their work for the orders of their customers...  
"Because we are now finished today for the first orders for our customers, we can go on vacation this weekend," Jemin said.  
“Finally! We will be having a day where we can relax and rejuvenate.” Juyeon said.  
“You’re right! Since we had a stressful and tiring work for the past few days.” Chanhee said.  
“Younghoon tell your friends to prepare for the weekend vacation ok?” Jemin said.  
"Ok! I will tell them as soon as I arrived at the house," Younghoon said.

‘I hope our vacation will be just peaceful.” Jinri said.  
"Don't worry there will no uninvited guest in our vacation just us and Younghoon's friends," Jemin said.

“That’s good! We all don’t want to be stressed while having a vacation right?” Younghoon said and they all agreed at his statement.  
“We should go home now and rest. We did a great job today finishing all the job.”Jemin said and smiled at them.   
“Take care guys! Good night!” Younghoon said.  
“Drive safely Younghoon! Good night!” Jemin said and they smiled at each other. Then Younghoon was the first one who went home and followed by Jemin and her friends. As he went home…  
“Good evening guys!” Younghoon said.  
"It seems you have a great day on your second day of work with Jemin," Sangyeon said.

“Yup! Some of my fans went to the boutique and I gave signatures and took a picture with them.” Younghoon said.  
"Wow! Today it's like a fan meeting in the boutique?" Hyunjae said.

“Yup! My fans also told Jemin to date me.” Younghoon said and his friends laughed.  
"Oh! They are supportive that you two will date huh?" Hyunjae said.

"I am just kinda surprised too when the fans told her. Jemin became shy of facing my fans." Younghoon said.

"But you have a plan to date Jemin?" Sangyeon said and Younghoon smiled.

“Yup! Also, I fall in love with her because she is a caring and kind person.” Younghoon said.  
"Be sure not to be caught by Seungwoo and when he saw you with Jemin he will do something dangerous," Hyunjae said.

“Don’t worry I keep that in mind. By the way, prepare for the weekend vacation with them.” Younghoon said.  
“That’s great! We will also have a rest day.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
"There was one friend of Jemin named Jinri who is excited to see the two of you," Younghoon said.

“Oh! Is she interested in us?" Sangyeon said and Younghoon laughed.

"I think so! But I think there is one friend of Jem named Juyeon who liked Jinri." Younghoon said.

“Oh! Ok! I think I get what you mean Younghoon!” Sangyeon said and they laughed.  
“It seems you have a plan Sangyeon huh?” Hyunjae said.  
"You can say that Hyunjae. Let's see on the vacation." Sangyeon said and smiled at them. Then as time goes by, it was their vacation day and they went to meet in the boutique first before going to their destination. Then as Younghoon and his friends arrived, Jinri saw his friends and…

“OMG! They are handsome and hot too!” Jinri thought and Juyeon saw her reaction and just smirked and as Younghoon’s friends went closer to them.  
“Guys! These are my friends.” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“I am Hyunjae! Nice to meet all of you!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“I am Sangyeon! Nice to meet all of you too!” Sangyeon said and smiled at Jinri only and she blushed.  
“Nice to meet you Hyunjae and Sangyeon!” Jemin said and smiled at them.  
"I bet we will have some fun today," Chanhee said.

“Yup! We should go now to our destination.” Jemin said and they all agreed but when Jinri is going to place her heavy bag in the car…  
“I’ll help you Jinri!” Sangyeon said and smiled at her and she blushed again.  
“OH! Ok! Thanks, Sangyeon!” Jinri said and smiled back.  
“You want to ride in our car?” Hyunjae asked suddenly and smiled at her.  
"OMG! These two hotties are seriously flirting with me?" Jinri thought and just smiled at them and Juyeon saw it and he went to them.

"Excuse me, Sangyeon and Hyunjae she will be with us and also, you two just met Jinri today. I don't trust easily other men to make her ride in another car." Juyeon said and Sangyeon smirked.

"Oh! Juyeon is jealous right now huh?" Jinri thought.

"It's ok Juyeon! Since I think we can trust them since we trust Younghoon too." Jinri said and winked at them and both of them smiled at her and Juyeon just sighed.

“Fine! Do whatever you want Jinri!” Juyeon said.  
"Hey, guys! We have to leave now! Are you going to fight over Jinri?" Chanhee said and Jemin laughed.

“Jemin and Chanhee I will go with Younghoon’s car ok? His friends offered me to ride with them.” Jinri said.  
“Ok! Let’s just see each other in the destination.” Jemin said and Jinri went inside Younghoon’s car where Hyunjae will be the driver and Sangyeon will sit beside Jinri. Then while they are going in their destination Chanhee noticed that Juyeon is kinda bothered.  
“Hey, Juyeon! Are you disappointed that Jinri didn’t ride in our car?” Chanhee said.  
“Chanhee is right, Don’t worry ok? I bet we can trust them.” Jemin said.  
"But still she just met them today and because they are handsome she immediately accepted their offer to ride in their car," Juyeon said.

"Just trust them ok? They were just friendly." Jemin said.

"Are you sure that they are just friends or they are just flirting with her?" Juyeon said.

“Fine! We will not say anything Juyeon.” Jemin said and they just became quiet in the car not to distract Juyeon who is driving their car.   
WHILE IN YOUNGHOON’S CAR…  
“Jinri can I ask you a question?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yup! What is it?” Jinri asked.  
“Is Juyeon your boyfriend?” Sangyeon said.  
“Nope! He is just my friend.” Jinri said.  
“Oh! But it seems he likes you because he was concerned when you accepted our offer to you to ride in our car.” Hyunjae said.  
“I don’t know! I think that he is just only doing it because he is my friend” Jinri said.  
“Do you like Juyeon?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yes! I liked him for a long time.” Jinri said.  
"Oh! That's interesting! Why not we will make him jealous today? So, you can know his feelings to you?" Sangyeon said and Jinri was shocked at his blunt suggestion and his friends laughed at him.

“Are you serious about your suggestion?” Jinri asked.  
"Younghoon told us that you were excited to see us and also, he told us the reaction of Juyeon," Sangyeon said and winked at her.

“Ok! I am in Sangyeon! What about you Hyunjae?” Jinri said.  
“Oh! Am I also included with the plan?” Hyunjae said.  
"It will be more interesting if two of us will act like flirting with Jinri," Sangyeon said.

“Wow! It seems this will be entertaining to watch later. Go Hyunjae!” Younghoon said and laughed.  
“Ok! Fine, I am in too!” Hyunjae said.  
“That’s great! We should be good at acting later.” Jinri said.  
"We will do great later for our plan," Sangyeon said and Hyunjae agreed too. Then as they reached their destination and all went out their car…

"Wow! What beautiful scenery we have here! You just made the right choice of place Jem." Chanhee said.

“Thanks, guys! That you love the place. Let’s check-in our accommodation so, that we can start having fun and cook some food too.” Jemin said and they all agreed. Then as they unloaded their things in the car, Juyeon was about to help Jinri but Sangyeon and Hyunjae helped her.  
"Thanks, Sangyeon and Hyunjae for helping me!" Jinri said.

“No problem Jinri!” Sangyeon said and smiled at each other. Then Juyeon looked at him and Sangyeon just smirked at him.  
“Seriously! Is he hitting on Jinri?” Juyeon thought and gritted his teeth in anger and someone saw his facial expressions.  
“Juyeon calm down we are here to relax not to fight someone, ok?” Jemin said and Juyeon just sighed and nodded. Then when Jemin is going to unload their other things, Younghoon went to her and helped her.  
"Thanks, Younghoon! How's Jinri when she is in your car with your friends?" Jemin asked.

"Don't tell Juyeon that the three of them have plans to make him jealous," Younghoon said in a low voice.

“What? They just planned it now?” Jemin said.  
"Yes! Let's just watch them today." Younghoon said and both of them laughed. After they organize their things in their respective rooms, they helped each other to arrange some things besides their accommodation where they can eat and cook their food. But while Jemin is carrying some things, she slipped and thankfully Younghoon caught her and their friends saw it.

“This is the second time I will catch you like this Jem. Do you do this on purpose?’ Younghoon said and smiled at her and just blushed then Younghoon helped her stood up.  
“I am not doing it on purpose Younghoon. It just really happen ok? ” Jemin said and just left Younghoon and they all laughed. As all of them finished cooking their food, they started to eat their lunch then Younghoon put some food for her.  
“Younghoon is so sweet!” Chanhee said.  
"No need to do that Younghoon," Jemin said and blushed.

“Why? Are you becoming shy in front of your friends?” Younghoon said.  
"Jem it's ok that two of you will be sweet to each other," Jinri said.

"Jinri is right! You two can have a moment later." Hyunjae said and they all laughed and Jemin just rolled their eyes. Then as they continued to eat their lunch, Jinri was about to reach the food but then Hyunjae gave it to her.

"Thanks, Hyunjae!" Jinri said and they smiled at each other and Juyeon saw it again.

“Is she flirting with them?” Juyeon thought and tried to calm himself down. Then after all of them having their lunch, they all went beside the sea.  
"You know Jem, I don't want to end this day," Younghoon said.

"Me too! I want to swim in the sea but it's kinda cold." Jemin said and Younghoon suddenly splashed her with water.

“Stop that Younghoon!” Jemin said and fought back at him and they just continued to play around and their friends saw them.  
“Look at the two lovers there!” Chanhee said.  
“Let’s just have them some moment. I will just continue the plan to Juyeon.” Jinri said.  
“Huh? What’s your plan for Juyeon?” Chanhee asked.  
"Together with Sangyeon and Hyunjae, we will make him jealous by pretending that we are flirting," Jinri said and winked at him.

“Oh! Good luck the three of you.” Chanhee said. Then as Younghoon and Jemin stopped playing in the water…  
"I want to watch Jinri and your friend's plan," Jemin said.

"They will do a great job today make Juyeon jealous," Younghoon said and they laughed. As Jinri walking beside the sea, Juyeon is looking at her and then suddenly Hyunjae, put his arms around Jinri.

“Hey, Jinri!” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
"He's watching us Hyunjae," Jinri said and smirked.

“That Hyunjae! How dare he is putting his arms around like that to her.” Juyeon thought and he went to them and removed his arms around her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: This was the first part of their vacation and this chapter majority is about Jinri and Juyeon. But I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each updates of the chapters. 

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	15. THE VACATION PART 2 - M

WARNING: THERE WILL BE DETAILED SMUT SCENES AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER!

"You are a way too close man!" Juyeon said and looked at Hyunjae and he smirked at him.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Hyunjae said.  
“Hyunjae is right! Also, we are just friends.” Jinri said and smiled at Juyeon.  
“Jinri you just met him today. You just let him put his arms around you like that?” Juyeon said.  
"Why are you my boyfriend to talk like that to me?" Jinri said.

"I may not be your boyfriend but I still care for you," Juyeon said.

“I know you care for me but you see that I am having fun to be with Younghoon’s friends. Let’s go Hyunjae!” Jinri said and Hyunjae followed her and Juyeon looked at them with anger. Then Younghoon and Jemin saw them.  
“Oh! I didn’t expect Jinri will be good at acting.” Jemin said and Younghoon laughed.  
"Hyunjae I think it's working," Jinri said in a low voice.

"I know we are doing great," Hyunjae said and they smiled at each other.

"Sangyeon, I think my job is done it's your turn," Hyunjae said and Sangyeon winked at Jinri. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to have dinner and they noticed that Juyeon is looking at Jinri who is having a conversation with Younghoon's friends.

“Jinri, aren’t you having too much fun with my friends?” Younghoon asked.  
"They are just really fun to be with," Jinri said and smiled both of them.

“Oh! If you are going to choose between the two of them, who will you choose?” Jemin asked and winked at Jinri.  
“Oh! Jemin is playing along with my plan huh?” Jinri thought and just blushed at her question.  
"I think I will choose Sangyeon," Jinri said.

“Oh! I am kinda surprised that you will choose me.” Sangyeon said and smiled at Jinri.  
“Why do you choose Sangyeon?” Chanhee asked.  
"My first impression to him today that I think he has a gentle and kind personality," Jinri said.

“What about me Jinri?” Hyunjae said and her friends laughed except for Juyeon who is just listening to them.  
“Can we just eat quietly for now?” Juyeon said and all of them became quiet and continued to eat dinner.  
"It seems that Juyeon likes Jinri." Jemin thought. Then when they are finished having their dinner, they decided to play the game of truth or dare while drinking some beer and other alcoholic drinks but someone refused.

“I will not join all of you guys! I have to sleep.” Juyeon said.  
“No! You’re not going anywhere Juyeon!” Chanhee said.  
“Chanhee is right! Also, it’s been a long time we played this even though this was a common game. Please Juyeon!” Jemin said and Juyeon just sighed.  
“Fine! I am in!” Juyeon said.  
"That's great! I will spin the bottle first for you guys since I am the one who took you here in this peaceful place." Jemin said and they agreed and as she spins the bottle, it pointed to Sangyeon.

“Dare!” Sangyeon said.  
"I dare you to kiss Jinri in the cheek," Chanhee said and Juyeon stared at Chanhee. Then Sangyeon looked at Jinri and they are exchanging looks and Jinri just nodded.

"That's an easy one," Sangyeon said and he kissed Jinri in the cheeks.

“This is killing me! He was the first one to kiss her in the cheek! I have to calm down! “ Juyeon thought and glared at Sangyeon and he just smirked at Juyeon.  
“Chanhee I hope your next dare will not go far. Juyeon might fight someone tonight.” Jemin whispered.  
"Don't worry I will not go that far," Chanhee said and smiled at Jemin. Then as time goes by, many of them are already drunk including Jemin and Younghoon. Then that time the bottle was pointed at Younghoon.

"Truth," Younghoon said and smiled at them.

“Do you fantasize Jem?” Hyunjae asked.  
“What kind of question is that Hyunjae! Are you crazy?” Jemin said.  
"That's easy to answer Hyunjae! Of course! I am fantasizing about her because she is really beautiful and also, I love her!" Younghoon said as he was already drunk and smiled at her.

“OMG! I didn’t expect that Younghoon will be like this!” Jemin thought and just smiled back.  
“It looks like someone will have a single room tonight guys!” Sangyeon said and their friends laughed.  
"Stop that Sangyeon!" Jemin said even though she was already drunk. Then Hyunjae spins the bottle and it was pointed to Juyeon.

“Dare!” Juyeon said.  
“Make-out with Jinri!”Younghoon said and smirked and Jinri was shocked at Younghoon’s dare to Juyeon and because he was also drunk he looked at Jinri and she didn’t look at him. Then she didn’t notice that Juyeon is going to their place.  
“OMG! Juyeon will gonna do it!” Jemin thought.  
“Sangyeon and Hyunjae, I will get my girl from the two of you ok?” Juyeon said.  
“Sure! Jinri likes you and also, we were sorry that we pretended to be flirting with her.” Sangyeon said.  
“Jinri is all yours bro! She likes you so much.” Hyunjae said and Jinri blushed.  
"Thank you guys for telling me that information," Juyeon said and Sangyeon showed a thumbs up to him and he held Jinri's hands and their friends cheered for them.

"Gosh! Is he gonna do it?" Jinri thought and as they left their friends and suddenly he trapped her in the wall.

"You know Jinri I was hurt what you told me awhile ago. Did you have fun with them while you are making me jealous?" Juyeon said and looked at her intensely.

"I am sorry Juyeon---" Jinri was cut-off when he suddenly kissed her passionately and Jinri just responded to the kiss. Then as they pulled-out from the kiss.

“I love you Jinri!” Juyeon said.  
“I love you too Juyeon!” Jinri said and smiled at him and then suddenly Juyeon held her hand and went to a room. Then their friends are waiting for them.  
“Where did they go?” Chanhee said.  
"They probably had their private moment now," Hyunjae said and they just laughed.

“OMG! It looks like Hyunjae is right and they are still not going back here.” Jemin said.  
"Should we go now to Jem?" Younghoon asked and winked at him and Jemin just laughed.

“You two go have your private moment now. We will clean this mess.” Chanhee said.  
"Chanhee is right! Don't worry about us we still can do this," Hyunjae said.

“Just go now the two of you!” Sangyeon said.  
“Ok! We will go now!” Younghoon said and smiled at them. Then Younghoon held her hands and as both of them went inside the room, they sat in the bed and both of them were quiet.  
"Umm... Younghoon are you serious about what you answered earlier?" Jemin asked.

“I know that I am drunk now but I am not lying about it. Especially the truth that I love you Jem!” Younghoon said and he is getting closer to her and Jemin just gulped.  
“Do you love me Jem?” Younghoon asked and looked at her.  
"Yes! I love you too Younghoon!" Jemin said and kissed him suddenly and Younghoon turned to be shocked at her actions and then he responded to the kiss and he laid Jemin in the bed and his hands went under her shirt and cupped her clothes breast that made her moan in the kiss and Younghoon had a chance slip his tongue in her mouth. Then he suddenly stopped at his actions.

“Are you sure about this Jem?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yes, Younghoon!” Jemin said and after she answered it, Younghoon helped him remove her clothes and Younghoon stared for a few seconds of Jemin’s body.  
“Stop staring at me like that Younghoon! I am getting conscious!” Jemin said and Younghoon laughed.  
"Why you are sexy and beautiful Jem," Younghoon said and winked at her and blushed.

and he suddenly removed also his clothes and it was Jemin’s turn to stare at him and when her eyes reached from his underwear she suddenly covers her mouth from being shocked and he noticed it.  
"OMG! He is well-built and I can tell his size will gonna wreck me this night!" Jemin thought and Younghoon laughed at her reactions.

“Are you done staring at me Jem? This wasn’t the first time you saw me shirtless.” Younghoon said.  
“I know! This was just the first time I just stared it for long Younghoon and you have a well-built body.” Jemin said and he smirked at her.  
"Thanks for the compliment Jem. You can have them tonight." Younghoon said and kissed her again passionately and while they are kissing, his hands went to her back and undo her bra and massages her breast that made her moan and he suddenly grind his clothes bulge to her clothed core that made Jemin moan more. Then Younghoon's kisses went to her neck and her hands went to his back and moan softly and one of his hands went to her underwear and removed it and immediately he inserted his fingers to her but his lips are still in her neck and suddenly bites it too.

“Oh! Shit! Younghoon! Ugh! Ah!” Jemin moaned and he licked the mark that he made into her neck.  
“I am happy that you are mine now Jem! I love you!” Younghoon whispered and bites the earlobe and he just continued to pump his fingers to her fast and hard  
"I love you too Younghoon! Oh gosh! Shit! Ugh!" Jemin said and gripped his biceps. Then Younghoon just smirked and he tried to make Jemin eye contact with her as he pumps his finger to her hard.

“SHIT! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS YOUNGHOON! UGH! AH!” Jemin moaned and tried to look at him.  
“That’s right Jem! Moan my name like that!” Younghoon said and he suddenly went to her breast and he sucked it roughly that made also a mark on it and Jemin pushed his head more in her breast.  
"SHIT! YOUNGHOON MORE! UGH! AH! AH!"Jemin moaned. Then after giving her breast attention, he still pumps his fingers to her fast and hard that made Jemin gripped the bedsheets.

“YOUNGHOON! SHIT! I WILL CUM! UGH! AH! AH!” Jemin moaned.  
"You can cum anytime baby!" Younghoon said and he just continued at his actions and in a few minutes, she cums in his fingers and as he pulled out his fingers, he looked at Jemin and licked his fingers.

“You’re so delicious Jem!” Younghoon said and Jemin blushed at his words. Then he suddenly went to his bag and gets a condom and she was shocked.  
“Wow! Prepared are we? Huh?” Jemin said and smirked.  
"Of course, Jem! Before going all into you. Tell me, did you already give up your virginity to Seungwoo?" Younghoon asked.

“No! You will be my first Younghoon!” Jemin and smiled at him.  
"Oh! It means you trust me Jem?" Younghoon said.

"Yes! I will trust you Younghoon!" Jemin said.

“Thanks for trusting me Jem! I love you so much!” Younghoon said  
“I love you too so much Younghoon!” Jemin said.  
"Be ready for me Jem!" Younghoon said and Jemin nodded and then he hovered above Jemin and kissed her and slowly inserted his whole cock to her.

“SHIT! YOU’RE SO BIG YOUNGHOON! IT HURTS! FUCK! UGH! AH! AH!” Jemin screamed and Younghoon kissed her neck to distract from the pain and her hands dug in his muscular back then in a few minutes, Jemin adjusted at his size.  
“You can move now Younghoon!” Jemin said.  
"Ok! Enjoy this moment with me, baby!" Younghoon said and started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace.

“OH GOSH! YES! YOUNGHOON! FUCK! MORE! HARDER! UGH! AH! AH!” Jemin moaned.  
“You want me to go harder huh? I will give you what you want!” Younghoon said and he thrust his cock to her harder that made a lustful skin slapping sounds in the room.  
“FUCK! YES! YOUNGHOON! UGH! AH! AH!” Jemin moaned loudly.  
"SHIT! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! UGH! AH! YES! UGH!" Younghoon said and he decided to place one of her legs in his shoulders and went harder and rougher to her.

"FUCK YES! YOUNGHOON! RIGHT THERE! UGH! AH!" Jemin screamed as Younghoon continued to hit her g-spot and wrecked her walls and gripped the bedsheets tightly.

“FUCK! SHIT! FEEL SO AMAZING!UGH! AH! YES!” Younghoon moaned. Then he decided to kiss her again and continued to thrust in a rough pace and Jemin’s nails dug deeper to his back and that made Younghoon moan.  
“FUCK! I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU JEM! UGH! AH!” Younghoon said  
“SHIT! YOUNGHOON! I AM GETTING SORE AND I WILL CUM IN ANY MOMENT! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Jemin said.  
"You can cum Jem! UGH! AH! YES!" Younghoon said Then in a few seconds both of them screamed each other's names as they cum. Then Younghoon collapsed on top of her. Then Jemin hugged his body.

"I will never regret this night with you Younghoon," Jemin said and Younghoon pulled-out his cock and removed the condom and disposed it and he laid beside her.

“Me too Jem! I will not regret this night I had with you” Younghoon said and kissed her lips passionately. Then someone shouted outside the door.  
“Jemin! Younghoon! You two were loud! Just go to sleep!” Chanhee said and both of them were shocked but they laughed at it.  
"We forgot that the rooms are close to each other," Younghoon said.

“Me too! Because you are rough at me but I liked it." Jemin winked at him.

"Don't worry I will not make you walk next time if that's what you want," Younghoon said and kissed her again for the last time.

“Sure! Good night! I love you Younghoon!” Jemin said.  
“I love you too Jem! Good night!” Younghoon said and both of them went to sleep and hugged each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: This was the last part of their vacation and sorry if this part is majority smut only but I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters.   
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	16. SOMEONE KNOWS IT.

The next day, Younghoon was the first one to wake-up and stares at Jemin who is still asleep beside her.  
“Jemin is so beautiful too when she is sleeping too.” Younghoon thought and smiled. Then he kisses her lips and Jemin wakes up and smiles at him.  
“Good morning Jem! How’s your sleep?” Younghoon asked.  
"I had a good sleep and also, had a wet dream of you," Jemin said and blushed and didn't look at him.

“Oh! You want to do it today too?” Younghoon asked and winked at her and she blushed again.  
"Umm... Maybe next time and I don't want us to be scolded by our friends being loud again. Also, I am almost sore last night." Jemin said and both of them laughed.

“Jem and Younghoon! Let’s have some breakfast!” Sangyeon said outside the room of their door.  
"OK! You have a point Jem. Let's just fix ourselves and join the others for breakfast." Younghoon said and Jemin nodded. Then after a few minutes of fixing themselves, they both went out and joined them for breakfast.

"Good morning lovely couples!" Hyunjae said and smiled at the two pairs of couples and all of them blushed.

“Good morning guys! How’s your sleep? Did you all sleep well?” Jemin said and tried to smile at them.  
"No! I can't sleep well last night because two couples are loud." Chanhee said and Sangyeon and Hyunjae just laughed then the couples just blushed.

“We are sorry about that Chanhee!” Jinri said.  
"Me too Chanhee! We are sorry! We didn't expect that we will do it." Jemin said.

“Fine! I have no choice! Since you all love each other.” Chanhee said.  
"Don't worry we will make sure next time the rooms will be not too close to each other," Juyeon said and all of them laughed.

"We can just have soundproof rooms so, that no one will hear it," Younghoon said as he joked.

“You’re right Younghoon! But congratulations to the two couples.” Chanhee said.  
"I am also happy that Younghoon already has a girlfriend," Sangyeon said.

“Congrats Younghoon and Jemin and of course for Juyeon and Jinri too!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
"Thanks, guys! For Jem's friends, I hope you will trust me that I will love her, and I will never hurt her." Younghoon said and smiled at them and Jemin's friends all smiled back at him. They didn't know that yesterday Seungwoo followed them and then today he saw and heard that they already in a relationship.

“I will get you back Jemin! She will never be yours, Younghoon!” Seungwoo thought and looking at them with anger in his eyes.  
"Don't worry we will believe that you will never hurt Jem and also, we can see that when you saved her," Jinri said.

“By the way Chanhee, who is the loudest last night?” Sangyeon said.  
“Sangyeon just shut up!” Jemin said and they all laughed.  
"I will answer your question, Younghoon and Jemin were the loudest," Chanhee said and all of them laughed and Jemin just blushed.

"Fine! Just stop it now! Can we just eat breakfast?" Jemin said and they laughed again and just agreed to her. Then after they have breakfast…

"We still have a few hours before our check-out guys and we can still enjoy ourselves," Jemin said.

“That’s great! We can still admire the scenery.” Juyeon said and all of them agreed.   
“Jem, we will go somewhere ok? So, that you two have will your moment.” Jinri said and winked at them.  
“Ok! Enjoy the two of you!” Younghoon said and they left them.  
“You think Seungwoo will know this?” Jemin asked.  
"I bet he will know this and we still have to be careful since we don't know what can he do and he probably will be watching us," Younghoon said.

“You’re right! I am still kinda anxious whenever I think of Seungwoo if he will know about us.” Jemin said.  
“Don’t worry I will protect you Jem!” Younghoon said an looked at her and they hugged each other.  
“Thank you for entering my life Younghoon!” Jemin said.  
"I am really glad that we met and no one will never break us apart," Younghoon said and they smiled at each other. Then after a few hours of being in the place, they checked out.

“Guys! I will ride Younghoon’s car ok? We can just meet later in the boutique.” Jemin said.  
"Ok! See you later!" Jinri said and smiled at them. Then all of them went inside the car and while they are still on the road…

"Sangyeon and Hyunjae, your plan with Jinri were fun to watched yesterday," Jemin said and all of them laughed.

"It was all Sangyeon's plan and also, Jinri just played along and I didn't expect that she will also include me in their plan," Hyunjae said.

"All of you did great in acting especially Jinri. Also, Juyeon denies many times that he likes Jinri since all of us are in the US and last night, he just showed his true feelings to her. " Jemin said.

" Younghoon you didn't tell us that all of them went to the US," Sangyeon said.

"I am sorry that I forgot to tell you about that," Younghoon said.

"To be honest, all of my friends met in the US, and also, I studied fashion designing in the US and my parents are there too," Jemin said.

"Oh! It means your family migrated there and you went back here in Korea?" Hyunjae said.

"Yup! Before we finished studying fashion designing in the US we planned to make our clothing line here. Thankfully my parents supported us." Jemin said.

"Wow! That's good to hear that and you took a risk to make your clothing line with your friends here." Sangyeon said.

“But Younghoon I think you also told her that you had a friend before that also migrated from the US, right?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! I already told her.” Younghoon said.  
“By the way, did you already remember her name?” Jemin said.  
“Unfortunately, I still didn’t remember her name. But it’s ok I have you now Jem.” Younghoon said and smiled while driving and Jemin blushed.  
“You are too cheesy Younghoon!” Sangyeon said and they just laughed.  
“Why? That’s what all matters to me now.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! You said it Younghoon!" Jemin said and just smiled. Then while Jemin is looking at the scenery outside of the car, she notices a car that was also following them.

"Wait! That is not Juyeon's car, that's Seungwoo's car is he gonna follow us everyday? He is gone crazy!" Jemin thought.

"Younghoon, Seungwoo is following us," Jemin said.

“What? Are you serious?” Younghoon asked. Then his friends looked at the car in the back.  
"Jem is right, it's not Juyeon's car who is following us," Sangyeon said.

“What are we going to do?” Hyunjae said.  
"Jem calls one of your friends in Juyeon's car and tells them that we should go faster and make sure that Seungwoo will not follow us again," Younghoon said.

"No! We should confront him and we might get into an accident if we will try to escape from him." Jemin said.

“Jem is right. You can just stop in a gas station and clear things up with him before going to the boutique.” Hyunjae said.  
"Ok! You should call one of your friends that they should go first in the boutique and we will settle things first with him," Younghoon said and Jemin nodded and she called Chanhee.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Chanhee: Jem! Why did you call?  
Jemin: All of you should go first in the boutique and we will settle some things before going straight to the boutique.  
Chanhee: What do you mean Jem?

Jemin: We didn’t expect that Seungwoo followed us.  
Chanhee: Are you sure that Seungwoo is following you?  
Jemin: Yes! I remember the plate number of his car. Just tell Juyeon not to follow us ok? We should be the ones who will talk to Seungwoo.

Chanhee: Ok! I will tell them. Be safe all of you! See you in the boutique!  
Jemin: Ok! Thanks, Chanhee! Bye! See you later!

END OF CONVERSATION.  
“Chanhee what is happening?” Juyeon asked.  
"We should go first in the boutique, Seungwoo is following them and it seems they will confront him," Chanhee said.

“What? Gosh! He is giving so much stress after our peaceful vacation.” Jinri said.  
“So, should we follow all of them or just go straight in the boutique?” Juyeon asked Chanhee and Jinri.  
"Jem told me that they should be the ones who will talk to Seungwoo," Chanhee said.

“Ok! But I hope nothing will happen to them.” Jinri said.  
"I think we should just follow them and not listen to Jem. I am also worried about them." Juyeon said and they all agreed and they still followed them.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
Author’s note: Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger again in this chapter. But I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters.   
Please leave some comments!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	17. THREATENED

As Juyeon follow Younghoon’s car, they all went to stop in a gas station. When they are about to go out in the car …  
"Sangyeon and Hyunjae, just stay here in the car and I don't want you to be involved in this. Jemin and I will settle this out." Younghoon said.

“Are you sure about that?” Hyunjae said.  
"Don't worry Hyunjae and Sangyeon we will be ok," Younghoon said and his friends just followed him and didn't go out the car. Then Younghoon and Jemin went out of the car and they were approaching the car that was following them.

“Did they just know that I followed them? They are good at observing huh?” Seungwoo thought.  
Then someone knocked on his car and it was Younghoon. Then Seungwoo just went out of the car too. As for Juyeon's car, they just watched them from afar.

“Good morning Jemin and Younghoon! Missed me?” Seungwoo said and had a fake smiled at them.  
“Seriously, Seungwoo! Why are you following us? You thought that I don’t remember your car?” Jemin said and Seungwoo went closer to her.  
“Why? I am just watching the two of you and just want to know if everything is ok? But it seems everything is alright. Also Younghoon, I thought we are clear that whenever you are with Jem it will be just for work and then I just heard today that two of you are in a relationship? That was a bad move man!” Seungwoo said and he went closer to Younghoon and stared at him and Younghoon smirked at him.  
"Why are you still Jem's boyfriend? I remember that you almost killed her a few days ago and you are now her ex-boyfriend. It's my turn to show that I am more deserving for her and I will be the one to protect her from a crazy and possessive guy like you!" Younghoon said and suddenly Seungwoo punched him and Jemin pushed him out of Younghoon. The passengers of Younghoon and Juyeon's car saw and were shocked at the scene.

“That crazy bastard punched Younghoon again!” Sangyeon said.  
"If we can just punch him too but Younghoon just wants us not to be involved in their problem," Hyunjae said and both of them sighed.

“OMG! Seungwoo did it again!” Chanhee said.  
"He is just insane now!" Juyeon said. 

“Seungwoo! I will never be yours again! Just stop this shit of yours! I don’t deserve you anymore!” Jemin said in a loud voice and Seungwoo smirked at them.  
“Let’s see next time if you two will still be with each other. Remember this Jem, you will still be mine when I got my revenge!” Seungwoo said and left the gas station.  
"You will see who will win the end!" Seungwoo thought as he drove out the place. Then their friends went out of the car and approached them.

"Juyeon I thought all of you went to the boutique first," Jemin said.

“Jem that’s not what matters now ok? We are all worried when Chanhee told us you two will confront Seungwoo.” Juyeon said.  
“What did he tell to the two of you? Hyunjae said.  
“He just told us that he will get his revenge to get Jem back from him. I will never let that happen.” Younghoon said and Jemin hugged him while she is still crying.  
"Don't worry I will remember that Younghoon and I will never leave you no matter what," Jemin said as she still crying and very worried at Younghoon.

"I think it's better Younghoon and Jem will be together for a few days," Chanhee said.

“Chanhee is right! Hyunjae and Sangyeon, is it alright that Jem will temporarily live with the three of you because it will be also dangerous for Jem if she will stay with us.” Jinri said.  
"It's alright! Don't worry all of us will protect Jem while she is staying with us." Hyunjae said.

"Thanks, Hyunjae and Sangyeon!" Juyeon said and smiled at them.

"Jem you will stay at their place for a while ok? So, that you and Younghoon will go to the boutique at the same time and we know that you will be worried about him since both of you are in danger too and also you don't want to be separated from him, right?" Jinri said.

“Ok! Thanks for your understanding guys!” Jemin said.  
“No problem Jem! Be safe the two of you always!” Juyeon said and Jemin and Younghoon nodded.  
"I think Younghoon and Jemin should go home first and we will manage the boutique for today," Jinri said.

“Are you all sure about that?” Jemin asked.  
“Yup! Don’t worry! Think your safety the two of you first for today since you two were already threatened by Seungwoo.” Chanhee said.  
"Ok! Thanks, guys! We will get going! Good luck and take care all of you!" Jemin said and waved their goodbyes to each other. 

"Younghoon, I will drive going to our place," Hyunjae said.

“No! I am ok Hyunjae. I can drive.” Younghoon said.  
“Younghoon just let Hyunjae drive for now ok?” Sangyeon said.  
"Sangyeon is right, You are also hurt today," Jemin said and Younghoon just nodded and sighed.

Then all of them left the gas station and then Younghoon and Jemin went to their place.  
"Younghoon I will treat your bruise in your face first," Jemin said and Younghoon nodded. Then Hyunjae handed Jemin the first aid kit to her and as she started to treat his bruise in his face…

“Ouch! Be gentle Jem!” Younghoon said.  
“Oh! I am sorry Younghoon! Your handsome face is punched again.” Jemin said  
"Don't worry I know that it will not leave a scar in my face and I will be always your handsome boyfriend, Jem," Younghoon said and winked at her and Jemin suddenly didn't became gentle in treating his bruise in his face.

"Ouch! That hurts Jem!" Younghoon said and Jemin just smirked.

"You even talk in a cheesy way, even though today that you were punched by someone," Jemin said.

"Jem I don't care if I am hurt today ok? What matters now that we can be together for a while." Younghoon said and smiled at them.

“Fine! Whatever Younghoon!” Jemin said and rolled her eyes.  
”I think we will leave the two of you for now. Let’s go Sangyeon. Let’s have them a moment. Also, we will buy food for us.” Hyunjae said and Sangyeon nodded and both of them left Younghoon and Jemin.  
“By the way, where should I sleep?” Jemin asked.  
“There is no other room here. Why don’t you want to sleep beside me Jem?” Younghoon said and smiled at her and she blushed.  
“Ok! Since we already sleep beside each other too. But Sangyeon and Hyunjae will not be bothered right?’ Jemin said.  
"I think they will not be bothered," Younghoon said.

"Ok! We can just tell them later when they came back."Jemin said and they smiled at each other. Then while Sangyeon and Hyunjae are going to buy some food, someone calls Sangyeon and it’s his cousin, Haknyeon who is the police.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Haknyeon! Why did you call me? Hyunjae is with me right now.  
Haknyeon: Did you remember Hwang Minjung, the fashion designer who sexually harassed Younghoon?

Sangyeon: Yup! Why?  
Haknyeon: Hwang Minjung was released from jail few days ago.   
Sangyeon: What? How come she was released from the jail and she sexually harassed many models and she has other lawsuit cases.  
Hyunjae: Seriously, that bitch was released from jail?  
Haknyeon: You know Minjung is a rich person and also, I heard she had plastic surgery after she was released. So, tell Younghoon to be careful.

Hyunjae: Probably she bribed someone to make her release from jail.  
Sangyeon: Haknyeon there is another person whom we want you to lookout. Because this person also became Younghoon's enemy.

Haknyeon: Who is it?  
Sangyeon: It’s Han Seungwoo.  
Haknyeon: What? That man who fought with a model?  
Sangyeon: Yup! Last time in Younghoon's photoshoot he punched two people including Younghoon and he also choked his ex-girlfriend.  
Haknyeon: What is the name of Seungwoo’s ex-girlfriend?  
Sangyeon: Her name is Lee Jemin and she is also a fashion designer and the owner of a clothing line.  
Hyunjae: Also, Younghoon told us that before that happened someone locked-up Jemin and threw tear gas in the room.  
Haknyeon: Tell me the location of where did it happen.  
Sangyeon: I think you should talk to Younghoon and Jemin later. We are not with them now. I will tell them later.  
Haknyeon: Ok! I will wait for the call! Thanks for the information and I will look at Han Seungwoo's profile. Goodbye and have a nice day to the two of you!

Sangyeon: Ok! Thanks! Have a nice day Haknyeon!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
"Hyunjae, you think that there is a possibility that Minjung can be behind on Jemin's incident in the photoshoot?" Sangyeon said.

“We still don’t know Sangyeon. Also, we shouldn’t assume things for now. Let’s just tell about this to Younghoon and Jemin.” Hyunjae said and Sangyeon nodded. As for Seungwoo who is going home, someone suddenly sends a message to him and it was an unknown number.  
“I wonder who is this?” Seungwoo thought and just checked the message to him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger again in this chapter. Who do you think called Seungwoo? Tell us about your thoughts. I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters. 

Please leave some comments!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	18. FULL OF MYSTERY

FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…

“I wonder who is this?” Seungwoo thought and just checked the message to him.  
The message says….  
" Good day, Han Seungwoo! Probably you are now curious who am I, right? Just meet me tomorrow at this location *gives the address* at 2 pm sharp. I would like to help you with something that we can get what we want. Sounds good right? "

“I don’t know who the hell is this? But fine! It seems this is interesting to look out too.” Seungwoo thought and he just replied.  
"Ok! I will see you tomorrow! I just think that something is interesting about you even though I still don't know who you are.- Seungwoo"

“That’s great! Don’t worry you will know me tomorrow! See you Han Seungwoo!”  
Then as they finished exchanging messages…  
"I think I have a good feeling about this person." Seungwoo thought and smirked.

Then going back to Younghoon’s place, Jemin and Younghoon are watching some movies and that time Sangyeon and Hyunjae arrived in their place.  
“Guys! Here’s our food!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
"Thanks, Sangyeon and Hyunjae! By the way, Jem told me that she will sleep beside me since we have no other rooms where she can sleep." Younghoon said and smiled at them.

"Hyunjae I think we should make Younghoon's room with soundproof walls, don't you agree with me?" Sangyeon said and Jemin blushed then Younghoon and Hyunjae laughed.

“Sangyeon! You are making Jem uncomfortable. Also, don’t worry we will not make any noise here.” Younghoon said in a joking way and Jemin slightly slapped his arms.  
"Stop those nonsense Kim Younghoon! Do you think we will do something again as we did on the vacation? That will never happen again." Jemin said and they all just laughed.

"We are doubting that you two will not do that again," Hyunjae said and Younghoon just laughed.

"Just stop teasing us Hyunjae and Sangyeon," Younghoon said.

“Ok! We will stop and it’s ok for us that Jem will sleep beside you.” Sangyeon said and smiled at them.  
"By the way, Haknyeon called us earlier," Hyunjae said.

“Who is Haknyeon?” Jemin asked.  
"Jem, Haknyeon is my cousin who is the police and he was the one who also handled Seungwoo's incident where he has beaten up a model one year ago," Sangyeon said.

"I am kinda surprised that we also had some connections," Jemin said.

“That’s why when we heard that Younghoon will work with you, we already warned him that he really shouldn’t mess up with Seungwoo. We also know that Younghoon didn’t do anything wrong but still he did something bad to him.” Hyunjae said and as Jemin heard his statement.  
"I am sorry that Younghoon became involved in this kind of thing," Jemin said and didn't look at them.

“It’s not your fault Jem! Seungwoo was just really the one who started all this and also, he was just really crazy about you.” Younghoon said.  
“Younghoon is right! Don’t blame yourself for this. “ Sangyeon said.  
"There is still one person to watch out Younghoon, "Hyunjae said.

“Who is it?” Younghoon asked.  
"Haknyeon told us that Hwang Minjung was released from jail a few weeks ago. Also, he heard that she had plastic surgery and changed her name too but he didn't know what was her name now." Hyunjae said.

“What? Wow! That bitch! How can be she released from jail if she did many bad things!” Younghoon said.  
“Wait! Who is Hwang Minjung?” Jemin asked.  
"Jem she is the fashion designer who sexually harassed me, "Younghoon said.

“What? My gosh! We should be extra careful Younghoon.” Jemin said.  
“You’re right! Also, did you tell Haknyeon about what happened to Jem?” Younghoon said.  
"We told him. But I think you two should talk to Haknyeon." Sangyeon said.

“Jem you want us to talk to Haknyeon?” Younghoon said and looked at her.  
“Ok! We might know something about the incident where I was locked up in the room.” Jemin said.  
" I will also call Chanhee too that he should come here because that time Younghoon and he saved me from being trapped in the room," Jemin said.

"Ok! I will tell Haknyeon to come here to our place after his shift," Sangyeon said and Jemin nodded. Then Sangyeon called Haknyeon and just told him to come in their place and talk to Younghoon and Jemin. Then Chanhee received a call from her.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Jemin: Hello, Chanhee!  
Chanhee: Hey, Jem! Why did you call?   
Jemin: I want you to come here to Younghoon's place. I will send you his address.

Chanhee: Why is there something wrong?  
Jemin: Everything is alright here don't worry. I want you to come here because Sangyeon's cousin is the police and we will tell what happened when I was trapped in the room. But Juyeon and Jinri can also come with you since many happened in the photoshoot day.

Chanhee: ok! I will Tell Juyeon and Jinri that we will go to Younghoon's place. See you later!

Jemin: Ok! Thanks, Chanhee! See you later!

END OF CONVERSATION.  
After Chanhee’s conversation with Jemin, he immediately received the address of Younghoon’s place.  
“Is that Jem?” Juyeon said.  
“Yup! We should go to Younghoon’s place before we go home.” Chanhee said.  
“Why? “ Jinri asked.  
"Jemin told me that Sangyeon has a cousin who is the police and we will tell what happened in the photoshoot day," Chanhee said.

"Oh! Ok! We will go there later." Juyeon said. Then as time goes by, Jemin's friends arrived first, and then Haknyeon arrived in a few minutes in their place.

“Good evening Haknyeon! This is Lee Jemin the owner of Fearless Trends.” Younghoon said.  
"Nice to meet you Haknyeon! This is my friends Chanhee, Juyeon, and Jinri who were also on the photoshoot day with me." Jemin said.

“Nice to meet all of you! You can start telling me what happened to you before you were locked up in the room.” Haknyeon said and Jemin nodded.  
"I remember that I told Seungwoo that I will get something in my bag where the room is kinda far away from the place where the photoshoot is held. But then when I went inside the room and searching for my bag, suddenly I heard someone locked the door and I saw there was a gas smoke was starting to fill up the room and then I realized that the doorknob was set-up in a wrong way where the lock of the doorknob was outside instead of inside the room. Then thankfully Younghoon and Chanhee immediately saw outside the room has gas smoke in it and they saved me from being suffocated in the room." Jemin said.

"Did you had a misunderstanding or fought with someone lately?" Haknyeon asked.

"The person that I fought recently is just my ex-boyfriend, Han Seungwoo. But I don't think he will do that to me."Jemin said.

"Ok! Chanhee before you and Younghoon will go to the room, did you see Seungwoo went somewhere else when Jemin left beside him," Haknyeon said.

"I saw that she is talking to Seungwoo and left him but I didn't see him that he followed her or go somewhere and he patiently waited for Jem to come back. Then when Younghoon talked to me and asked me where Jem is, I just asked Seungwoo where she is because that time I didn't hear what she told to him." Chanhee said.

"Then when we go to the room where Jem is, we just really saw the room was full of smoke and we unlocked the door for her and saved her," Younghoon said.

"Did the staff tell you that the doorknob was set-up in the wrong way before the photoshoot starts?" Haknyeon asked.

"No! We are not informed that the doorknob was like that." Jemin said.

“Ok! When the three of you came back in the place where the photoshoot was held, Is Seungwoo still there?” Haknyeon said.  
“Yes! But when he saw us supporting Jem and saw that she is not alright, instead of going to her he went to Younghoon first and that time Juyeon tried to stop Seungwoo to go to Younghoon and he was also punched by him.” Chanhee said.  
"Oh! Does it mean many things happened on that day? Sangyeon told me that Jemin was also choked by him?" Haknyeon asked.

“Yes! I am also choked by Seungwoo after he punched Younghoon and I know why he did that because of his jealousy and possessiveness towards me.” Jemin said.  
"Thanks for all the detailed information you gave to me and please send me the address of the studio where the incident happened and we will investigate it. For now, our suspect is Seungwoo because the three of you are physically hurt by him but as for Jemin's incident, it might be another suspect or Seungwoo hired a person to do that but his target is Younghoon. Don't worry we will still have to do some investigations on it" Haknyeon said.

"Ok! Thanks, Haknyeon for helping us!" Younghoon said.

"No problem Younghoon! Do you have any other questions for me?" Haknyeon asked and smiled at them.

"I think Younghoon forgot to ask about the fashion designer who sexually harassed him," Jemin said.

"Oh! You're right! How did Hwang Minjung be released from the jail?" Younghoon asked.

"I just heard that she bribed one of the policemen in our station," Haknyeon said.

"Gosh! She really should be rotten in jail since I am not the only one who sexually harassed by her and also, she had many wrongdoings too. She doesn't deserve to be released in jail." Younghoon said.

“By the way, when did she was released?” Jemin asked.  
"She was released last week, Saturday," Haknyeon said.

“Younghoon did you remember last week Sunday, you saw a note in the boutique that someone is watching you?” Jemin said and looked at him.  
”Yes! But I think Seungwoo still the one who placed the note in the boutique.” Younghoon said.  
"Wait! When did the photoshoot start?" Haknyeon asked.

"It was held last week Saturday too," Jemin said.

"This is only my assumption but still we are not sure if Hwang Minjung was the one who locked up Jemin in the room and places the note in your boutique," Haknyeon said.

"Why do you think that she did that to me? Even though she doesn't know me at all." Jemin asked.

"Hwang Minjung likes Younghoon and also, she might be one of the staff worked during the photoshoot day and you will not know who she is, among the staff because she changed her name and had plastic surgery," Haknyeon said.

"You know Jem and Younghoon you should be extra careful for now talking to some random people especially in the boutique," Juyeon said.

"Jemin your friend is right, you wouldn't know that the lady you are talking to is Minjung," Haknyeon said and Jemin just sighed.

“But I suddenly remembered one staff named Minji they helped us to guide where should our things will be put while doing the photo shoot. ” Jemin said.  
“Ok! I will ask the staff about her and also, will ask some help from my friends who are in the investigation team whom I can trust and didn't had a contact ever with Hwang Minjung," Haknyeon said.

“Ok! We will wait for your updates regarding the investigation of Jemin’s incident.” Younghoon said.  
"Thank you Haknyeon for your time to help us to get the culprit caught," Sangyeon said.

“No problem guys! I will do my best to know and catch that culprit! I have to go and I will expect that today Jemin will send me the exact address of the studio.” Haknyeon said.  
“Ok! Don’t worry Haknyeon! Drive safely and Take care!” Jemin said and Haknyeon nodded and left them.  
“What will you gonna do now, Younghoon and Jemin?” Jinri asked.  
"I think we should try not to be separated in any day so, that we know that both of us are safe," Younghoon said.

"Can you do that not being separated every day?" Juyeon said.

"Don't worry when I will have some scheduled meeting with a female model, Younghoon will come with me," Jemin said

“Ok! If you said so Jem. We believe and trust Younghoon that he will protect you no matter what.” Chanhee said.  
"Don't worry I will protect her," Younghoon said.

"Ok! Also, Thank you, Sangyeon and you decided to make the two of them talk to your cousin who is the police." Jinri said.

“ No problem! Just trust Haknyeon and he will help you to know who is the real culprit.” Sangyeon and smiled at them.  
"We have to go, Jemin and Younghoon see you and be careful about going to the boutique tomorrow," Chanhee said.

“Ok! Take care all of you!” Jemin said and all of them left.   
“We should all sleep and rest now guys! We know that both of you are stressful today too.” Hyunjae said.  
"Hyunjae is right, don't worry Haknyeon is good at his work. We will sleep now! Good night the two of you!" Sangyeon said and both of them nodded and smiled at him. Then Jemin and Younghoon went inside his room and sat the bed.

"You know Jem this was the only start of our challenge in our relationship but I know we will overcome this," Younghoon said and smiled at them.

"Yup! I believe that! Those people who want us to be separated will never win against us." Jemin said and they hugged each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Tell us your thoughts about this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters. 

Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	19. BECAME ALLIES

The next day, Younghoon was the first one to wake-up and just stared at Jemin and smiled at her.  
“I am happy that Jem is beside me again.” Younghoon thought and he just kissed her in the lips to wake her up again and Jemin wakes up too and she smiled at him.  
“How’s sleeping with me beside again Jem?” Younghoon asked.  
"I slept well and it's better to sleep beside the one you love," Jemin said and kissed him quickly in the lips.

"We should fix ourselves and we have work for today," Younghoon said and Jemin nodded. Then after they fix and prepare themselves going to work, they went out of the room and had breakfast with Sangyeon and Hyunjae.

“Good morning love birds!” Sangyeon said and smiled at them.  
“Good morning Sangyeon and Hyunjae!” Jemin said and smiled back.  
“Do you have any schedules today?”Younghoon asked.  
“We don’t have any schedules for today you need help in the boutique?” Hyunjae asked.  
“There’s nothing much to do in the boutique,” Jemin said.  
“It’s alright Jem! since we don’t have anything to do today we will just go with you and at least we can help you just for today.” Sangyeon said and smiled at her.  
"Ok! Thanks, Sangyeon and Hyunjae!" Jemin said. Then all of them went to the boutique and her friends were surprised that Younghoon's friends are also with them.

“Good morning everyone!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“Oh! Why are you here? Don’t you have any schedules today?” Chanhee asked.  
"We don't have any schedules and we will help you today," Sangyeon said.

“That’s great! We should start working now for today and forget all our worries.” Jinri said and they all agreed at Jinri. Younghoon together with his friends helped each other to assist some customers in the boutique and because of the popularity of Younghoon, many customers went to her boutique and also, many fans were eyeing Sangyeon and Hyunjae.  
“Wow! This is our first time to have many customers!” Jemin said.  
“We really should produce more clothes for the other days because we might have out of stock for today!” Chanhee said.  
"But it seems the fans are not just here for Younghoon but also Sangyeon and Hyunjae," Juyeon said. Then as they watched them…

"Younghoon! Your friends are also handsome like you!" the fan said.

“Wait! I thought you are all loyal to me?” Younghoon said as he joked at his fans and pouted and all of them laughed.  
"We are loyal to you but seeing with your friends who are also tall and handsome, I think we are now having difficulties on who can we choose to the three of you." the fan said and they laughed again.

“I am just kidding guys! To be honest, the owner of this boutique is now my girlfriend.” Younghoon said and Jemin was shocked by his sudden announcement of their relationship.  
“OMG! Did he just tell them like that?” Jemin thought and Younghoon held her hand and the fans cheered for them.  
“Congratulations to the two of you Younghoon! We trust Ms. Jemin will take care of you.” the fan said and smiled at Jemin.  
"Don't worry I will take care of Younghoon," Jemin said and they smiled at each other.

“OMG! You two are a lovely couple.” the fan said.  
“Thank you for supporting our relationship guys!” Younghoon said.  
“No problem Younghoon! We just want you to be happy. We have to go and thank you again for having a moment with us again.” the fan said and Younghoon nodded and they all waved goodbye to Younghoon and Jemin and all left in the boutique.  
“I didn’t expect you will announce to your fans about our relationship like that," Jemin said.

"At least they know that I am yours, Jem," Younghoon said and winked at Jemin.

"I think we have to do something else for now and leave the two of you," Sangyeon said and Hyunjae agreed. Then all of them continued to work. Then as for Seungwoo who was about to meet someone privately…

“Seungwoo where are you going? You are not going to visit Jemin, right?” Byungchan asked.  
“Nope! I will meet someone today.” Seungwoo said.  
“Oh! Is it another girl?” Byungchan said.  
“I think so! Someone just sent me a message that wants to meet me. I have to go now Byungchan” Seungwoo said.  
“OH! Ok! Take care and drive safely Seungwoo!” Byungchan said and Seungwoo nodded and smiled at Byungchan and left their house. Then he waited in a restaurant and someone approached him.  
“Hi! You are Han Seungwoo, right?” the woman asked.  
“Yup! Are you the one who sent the message to me?” Seungwoo said.  
“Yup! I am Kim Minji!.” Minji said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! Nice to meet you Minji! So, I am kinda confused how did you know my number.” Seungwoo said.  
“Well, I think I have so many connections," Minji said and smiled at him.

“Ok! Can you explain to me what are your intentions?” Seungwoo asked.  
"Well, I just noticed that you want your ex-girlfriend to be yours again, right?" Minji said.

“Yup! But how do you know that? Are you watching us?” Seungwoo said.  
"Probably yes, You are very determined to get her back to you," Minji said.

"Just get to the point Minji," Seungwoo said.

"To be honest, my real name is Hwang Minjung and I am a former fashion designer and I like Kim Younghoon," Minji said.

“Oh! It means you want us to become allies to get what we want?” Seungwoo said.  
“That’s right! Are you in? We will make your ex-girlfriend and Younghoon separate.” Minji said.  
"I will be accepting your offer but there is one condition," Seungwoo said.

“What is that condition?” Minji said.  
“if you want us to be successful in separating them, Jemin shouldn’t be hurt. Are we clear about that?” Seungwoo said.  
“Don’t worry I will keep that in mind Seungwoo. Trust me.” Minji said and winked at him.  
"I should check her profile too. There must be an interesting thing about this woman.” Seungwoo thought.  
"Ok! I will trust your words Minji," Seungwoo said and smirked. Then after their conversation, both of them went out separately in the restaurant. But they didn't know that someone is looking out for them and he called someone.

"Haknyeon, I just followed Seungwoo and he met someone here in the restaurant." the man said.

“That’s great Changmin! Did you take a photo of them?” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup!” Changmin said.  
"Ok! Thanks, Changmin! I will go to the studio and talk to the staff who were on the photoshoot day of Younghoon." Haknyeon said.

"Ok! I will still observe Seungwoo," Changmin said. Then going back to the boutique, Hyunjae was about to throw a trash outside and suddenly a lady approaches him.

“Hi! Someone wants to give this to that woman inside the boutique. Can you give this to her?” the woman said.  
“Ok! By the way, who are you?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Just tell her I am her friend.” the woman said.  
“Oh! Ok!” Hyunjae said and the woman left him. Then Hyunjae went inside and…  
“Jem a woman wants to give you this letter to you. But she didn’t mention what was her name.” Hyunjae said and gave the letter then Jemin read and it says…  
“We will see each other someday Lee Jemin! You’ll see what happens.”  
Then all of their friends were shocked and…  
“Fuck! I am sorry Jem I didn’t expect that note will be a threatening letter.” Hyunjae said.  
“That bitch is coming for us Jem!” Younghoon said.  
“Hyunjae, you don’t need to be sorry since you didn’t know that this note will be like this. Also, Younghoon we should be ready what will happen and as always extra careful whom we interact to.” Jemin said.  
"I didn't expect that Minjung will also target us," Younghoon said. Then that time Sangyeon received a call from Haknyeon.

“Guys! Haknyeon is calling me.” Sangyeon said.  
"We should go to my office so, that no one will hear us," Jemin said and all of them went to the office to talk to Haknyeon and put the call in a loudspeaker.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Haknyeon are there any updates?  
Haknyeon: Younghoon and Jemin are there, right?  
Sangyeon: Yup! We are inside her office and we put the call in a loudspeaker.

Haknyeon: Ok! Good! My friend, Changmin who was in the investigation team secretly followed Seungwoo and a few minutes ago, he saw that Seungwoo met a woman in a restaurant.  
Younghoon: Did he know who was the woman?  
Haknyeon: Changmin took a photo of them and he will still look at the picture of the woman. Also, I will go to the studio where the incident happened. I will update you again.  
Jemin: Ok! Thanks, Haknyeon! Be careful in investigating the case.  
Haknyeon: Ok! Thanks! I have to go!

END OF CONVERSATION.  
"You know I am having a bad feeling about Seungwoo and the woman who met in the restaurant," Jemin said.

"Me too! But we have to be strong and brave Jem. If that woman turns out to be Minjung we really should watch out for them." Younghoon said and Jemin agreed. As for Haknyeon, he went out of the studio with another friend named Kim Sunwoo who was also the police. Then they went to the room where Jemin is trapped and then they asked for the list of staff who worked on the photoshoot day of Younghoon and he noticed something in the list.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Tell us your thoughts about this chapter and sorry for the cliff hanger again. But I hope you like this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters. 

Please leave some comments!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	20. GETTING WORST

As Haknyeon checked the list of the staff, he saw the name “Minji” where Jemin mentioned last time that she was the one who guided them going to the room where they can put their things.  
"Is Ms. Kim Minji here today with you? I will ask her a few questions." Haknyeon said to the staff.

“Kim Minji is not here today and also, she just resigned on the job after the photoshoot day of Kim Younghoon.” the staff said.  
“Why did she quit? Did she tell you the reason?” Haknyeon asked.  
“She told us that she will have other jobs to do.” The staff said.  
"Ok! Can you just give me a copy of the record of the CCTV camera that was facing here in the room?" Haknyeon said and the staff agreed to it.

"By the way, Did you know that the doorknob here is set-up in the wrong way?" Sunwoo asked.  
"To be honest, we checked that room a few days before the photo shoot and the doorknob is not set-up that in a wrong way, we just knew the day of the photoshoot when Ms. Jemin was trapped inside the room." the staff said.

"OH! Ok! Thanks for your honest information. I will just wait for you to send a copy of the CCTV camera recorded video of the day of the photoshoot." Haknyeon said and the staff nodded. Then Haknyeon and Sunwoo left the studio and while they are going back to the police station.

“You know Sunwoo, I became more suspicious of Kim Minji," Haknyeon said.

Me too! She just resigned from the job after the photoshoot of Younghoon.” Sunwoo said.  
"We really should look out for her profile and what she's up to. We shouldn't tell about this to others and Sunwoo you are also only the one I trust in our station because I think you already heard that someone accepted money from Hwang Minjung, right?" Haknyeon said.

“Yup! I heard that Haknyeon. I will never tell this to others and you can trust me.” Sunwoo said.  
"Thanks, Sunwoo! We will catch that culprit no matter what happens." Haknyeon said and Sunwoo agreed.

Then after the whole day of working in the boutique…  
"Jemin and Younghoon, we have to go and take care of yourself as always," Chanhee said.

“Don’t worry about us Chanhee! Take care all of you!” Jemin said and smiled at them.  
"Ok! Thanks, good night all of you and see you again tomorrow." Juyeon said and they waved their goodbyes and all of them left. Then as they all went home…

"I hope that Haknyeon and his friend can dig some information about who was the woman who Seungwoo met today," Jemin said.

"Don't worry Jem! We know Haknyeon is good police and together with the help of his friends they will catch that culprit and we just should be patient since his work as police is difficult too." Sangyeon said.

"Ok! You have a point a Sangyeon! But I hope one of his friends will not be caught that they are looking out for them." Jemin said.

"Jem we should just rest for now and I don't want you to be stressed," Younghoon said and Jemin nodded.

“We have to rest now guys! Good night!” Younghoon said and his friends nodded. Then as Jemin and Younghoon went inside the room…  
“Jem we can do this ok? No matter what happens we will be always with each other.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! I will believe you Younghoon I just can't stop thinking that both of us are a target by the people who are desperate to make us broke and separate," Jemin said and sighed.

“We should just believe that both of them will pay for what they did to you," Younghoon said and he hugged Jemin.

"We should sleep now and forget all your worries and I will never leave by your side Jem," Younghoon said and they smiled at each other.

“I love you Younghoon!” Jemin said.  
“ I love you too Jem!” Younghoon said and they kissed quickly in the lips and went to sleep and cuddled to each other. Then the next day, Younghoon and Jemin went to the boutique.  
“Good morning! How are you guys?” Jemin asked and smiled at them.  
"Jem, we are afraid to tell you that something is written in your office," Chanhee said.

“What do you mean?” Jemin asked and then Jemin and Younghoon went to her office and both of them were shocked someone wrote in the wall…  
"YOUNGHOON WILL NEVER BE YOURS, BITCH! WE WILL MAKE YOU SEPARATE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

"OMG! Hwang Minjung is getting furious Younghoon!" Jemin said and almost cried and Younghoon hugged her.

"Jemin we will never let them separate us! They will go to jail if they will keep doing this crazy shit of them!” Younghoon said. Then Juyeon and Chanhee cleaned the wall and they decided to close the boutique for today.   
"Jem let's report this to Haknyeon and this is getting worst," Jinri said.

"Jinri is right! I will call Haknyeon to come to our boutique." Younghoon said.

“Ok! But I think it will be a good thing to talk about it in our place since for today the boutique is closed because of this incident.” Jemin said and all of them agreed then they went to Younghoon’s place. Then Haknyeon received a call from Younghoon and he decided to go to his place.   
“What happened Jemin and Younghoon?” Haknyeon asked.  
"A while ago when we went to the boutique, we are surprised that someone wrote in the wall of her office and this is the photo of the message that was written in the wall of Jem's office," Juyeon said.

"We think that one who wrote in the wall is Minjung," Younghoon said.

"I know! Thanks, Juyeon for capturing the photo of the message in the wall, and I will keep that as evidence for now. We should still get other pieces of evidence to catch Minjung. But did Seungwoo bothers the two of you lately?" Haknyeon said.

“Nope! But we are having a bad feeling that the woman that he met can be Hwang Minjung.” Younghoon said.  
“Changmin is still checking the photo of the woman if she is Minjung or not. I will immediately update you if it was confirmed.” Haknyeon said.  
"Ok! Thanks, Haknyeon! We will wait for your updates again.” Jemin said.  
“No problem Jemin and Younghoon! I think it will be good for the two of you not to go anywhere this is just for your safety.” Haknyeon said.  
“Huh? What about the boutique?” Jemin asked.  
"Jem, don't worry we will handle first the boutique," Juyeon said.

"We will call you if we will have other questions or concerns," Chanhee said.

"Ok! Thanks, guys!" Jemin said.

"By the way, I went to the studio where the incident happened," Haknyeon said.

“What did you discover there?” Younghoon asked.  
"I asked someone to give me a list of staff who worked on that day and there was one staff who I am suspicious of," Haknyeon said.

“What’s the name of the staff?” Jemin asked.  
“The one you mentioned to me, her full name is Kim Minji. I asked them if she’s there that time but one of the staff told me that she resigned from work after the photoshoot day of Younghoon.” Haknyeon said.  
"But it seems Minji is a good person," Jemin said.

"Jemin I told you that Hwang Minjung might be one of the staff on that day because she was already released that time too," Haknyeon said.

“So, you think that she might be Hwang Minjung?” Jemin asked.  
"Yes! It could be possible as I have said Hwang Minjung changed her name and had plastic surgery." Haknyeon said.

“Gosh! This is getting more critical.” Jemin said and sighed.  
“Don’t worry when I received the CCTV camera recorded video in that day, I will come here again and will show it to you then we will watch and observe it at the same time," Haknyeon said.

"Ok! Thanks, Haknyeon, and also, to your friends who are also helping you to watch out for Seungwoo and Hwang Minjung." Younghoon said.

"No problem! To be honest, I didn't tell my superiors that I am secretly investigating Jemin's incident because I know that some of them are on Minjung’s side.” Haknyeon said.  
"Ok! Be careful as always too Haknyeon I know that it's also dangerous for you to hide something from those people who are on Minjung's side," Jemin said.

"Don't worry all the pieces of evidence that will be given to me is secured in a place where they will never be seen. I have to go! I will just keep you updated" Haknyeon said and smiled at them.

“Ok! Take care and be careful!” Younghoon said and Haknyeon nodded and then he left.  
"Jem we will just go back to our house and we will leave the two of you here for now," Jinri said.

“We will manage the boutique tomorrow. We have to go bye! Be safe the two of you!” Juyeon said and Younghoon and Jemin smiled at them and nodded then her friends left them in the house.  
“So, what are we going to do today?” Younghoon said.  
"Stay at home for the whole day and we can just watch some movies and order some food for us," Jemin said.

“Ok! That’s great and I can have you all myself today.” Younghoon said and winked at her.  
“Kim Younghoon we are staying here all day because we are trying to avoid some danger out there ok?” Jemin said.  
“I know that Jem! Also, let’s not think what happened today ok?” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! I will not think of that today. What matters now that I am with you now.” Jemin said and Younghoon smiled at her. Then while they are in the house, they ordered food and watched some movies.  
"I will just get something in my bag. I will be right back." Jemin said and Younghoon nodded. Then as she went into the bedroom of Younghoon, she looked at the pictures of him.

"He is handsome as always and he has that model physique too since he was young," Jemin said and smiled at the pictures. Then suddenly she saw a photo of him where he was a teenager and besides on it was a blue bear key chain.

“Wait! He has this blue bear key chain?” Jemin thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Tell me your thoughts about the blue bear key chain that Jemin saw in Younghoon’s room. I hope you like this chapter!   
Please leave some comments!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	21. SWEET DISCOVERY - M

WARNING: THERE WILL BE DETAILED SMUT SCENES AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER!  
FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…

“Wait! He has this blue bear key chain?” Jemin thought.  
Then Younghoon became impatient and decided to go to the bedroom and…  
“Jem, why are you taking so long?” Younghoon said.  
“Younghoon why did you have this blue bear key chain?” Jemin asked.  
"My friend gave that to me when we were a teenager before she is going to the US," Younghoon said and Jemin became shocked and starts to get teary-eyed.

"Wait? Why are you crying Jem?" Younghoon said and Jemin get something in her bag and it was a pink bear key chain and he showed it to him and he was shocked.

“Do you remember this?” Jemin said and still get teary-eyed.  
FLASHBACK…  
"Jemin we will migrate in the US because me, and dad will work there and you will also study there. I hope you understand us." her mother said then Jemin got sad about what she heard.

“Mom and dad I can’t leave my friends here especially Hoonie!” Jemin said and started to cry.  
"I am sorry Jemin but all our documents are ready for us to go to the US. We know how you feel Jemin but don't worry when you finished your studies tell him that you two should meet when you came back here. I believe that you will meet again in the future." her father said and Jemin is still crying and their parents hugged her.

“Don’t worry Jemin ok? We will promise that you can go back here when you finished your studies and meet him again.” her mother said and Jemin just nodded. Then when the day of their flight going to the US…  
"Mom and dad I want to say goodbye and give something to Hoonie before we go to the airport," Jemin said

"Ok! We will wait for you here. Just be quick ok?" her mother said and Jemin nodded. Then she went to Younghoon's house and then as he saw Jemin outside his house he went closer to her and…

"Hoonie! I want to tell you that I will migrate in the US and today will be our flight going there probably we will not see each other for a few years." Jemin said and started to cry in front of him.  
“Why did you just tell me now Min?” Younghoon asked and started to cry too.  
"My parents just told me a few days ago and I didn't have the chance to tell you before because I was busy fixing and preparing my things," Jemin said.

“When we will see each other again?” Younghoon asked.  
"When I finished my studies I will go back here and meet you again Hoonie," Jemin said.

“How are you sure that we will meet again in the future?” Younghoon asked.  
"I am 100% sure that we will meet again and in case we forgot each other when I came back here, keep this blue bear key chain and I will have this pink bear key chain so that when we saw one of this key chain we can remember each other again," Jemin said and then Younghoon hugged her.

"Ok! I will wait for you Min until both of us finished our studies," Younghoon said.

"I have to go, Hoonie! Till we meet again after I came back here!" Jemin said.

"Goodbye Min! Till we see each other again Min! I will wait for you!" Younghoon said and Jemin left him and still crying when walking away in his house.

END OF FLASHBACK…  
"Min is it you?" Younghoon asked and started to get teary-eyed too and Jemin nodded and they hugged each other.

"I thought that you will never come back!" Younghoon said.

"I am sorry Hoonie that I forgot you but then when I saw this key chain I just suddenly remembered all," Jemin said.

"It's ok Min! I know it was a long time that we didn't see each other after you went to the US. I am just happy that it turns out that you are Min." Younghoon said and looked at Jemin then he wiped her tears and he kissed suddenly her passionately and she responded in the kiss and he laid Jemin in the bed then pulled-out from the kiss

"Min you want this today?" Younghoon asked and Jemin nodded then he kissed her again passionately and in a few minutes their clothes are all on the floor. Then Younghoon kissed her neck and her hands went to his back then he suddenly bites her neck and licks the mark he did to her and she moans softly in his ears. Then his kisses went to her breast and he sucked it roughly and his one hand massaged her other breast.

"Ugh! Ah! Hoonie! Ah! Ah!" Jemin moaned and pushed his head more in and he smirked at her actions then he decided to touch her core and suddenly inserted his two fingers to her and pumped it at a fast pace.

"SHIT! HOONIE! UGH! AH! MORE!" Jemin moaned loudly and he just continued to pump his fingers to her at a fast pace.

"Look at me Min, I want to see your face enjoying this with me, "Younghoon said and Jemin tried to have eye contact with him and his fingers went at a hard pace.

“SHIT! HOONIE! YES! RIGHT THERE! AH! AH! I WILL CUM ANY MOMENT! FUCK!” Jemin moaned and gripped his bicep.  
“You can cum anytime Min! ” Younghoon said and smirked again to her then in a few a seconds she cum in his fingers and he pulled out his fingers and lick while looking at Jemin.  
“My gosh! He is hot when he is like that!” Jemin thought.  
“So delicious as always Min!” Younghoon said and he kissed her again passionately.  
“I miss you and I love you Min!” Younghoon said.  
"I love you too so much Hoonie!" Jemin said then he put a condom in his cock and without warning, he inserted his cock to her.

“SHIT! HOONIE! FUCK! AH! AH! AT LEAST GIVE ME A WARNING!” Jemin screamed.  
"SORRY MIN! I JUST CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!UGH! AH! " Younghoon said. Then he started to thrust his cock to her at a fast and hard pace.

“FUCK! FEEL SO GOOD HOONIE! MORE! HARDER! UGH! AH! SHIT!” Jemin moaned.  
“UGH! AH! I WILL GIVE WHAT YOU WANT MIN! OH! YES!” Younghoon said then his thrust became harder and rougher and Jemin’s nails dug in Younghoon’s back because of the sudden change of his pace to her.  
‘SHIT! FUCK! YES! YES! HOONIE! UGH! AH!” Jemin screamed and threw her head back in the pillow and arched her back and gripped tightly the bed sheets because of the pleasure she felt and also because Younghoon continuously hit her spot.  
"FUCK! YOU FEEL SO AMAZING! UGH! AH! YES!" Younghoon moaned and because he has good stamina, he has still had a stable pace thrusting his cock to her.

“FUCK! HOONIE! I WILL CUM! OH SHIT! UGH! AH!” Jemin moaned.  
"WAIT FOR ME MIN! FUCK! AH! UGH! AH!" Younghoon said and in a few minutes, both of them moaned each other's names and cum at the same time. Then Younghoon removed and disposed of the used condom and laid beside Jemin.

"I hope Sangyeon and Hyunjae are not here right now," Jemin said and Younghoon laughed.

"I think they are not still here don't worry," Younghoon said and winked at her and she just laughed.

"I am really happy that you are my Hoonie that I know," Jemin said.

“Me too! I love you my Min-Min!” Younghoon said and kissed her.  
"I love you too so much Hoonie!" Jemin said then they hugged each other and just went to sleep first. They didn't know that Hyunjae and Sangyeon were in the house already then suddenly Hyunjae checked them out in the room and he smirked as he saw the two of them.

“Why? Did they do it?” Sangyeon said and Hyunjae laughed.  
"Yup! We just have the right timing because they are now sleeping." Hyunjae said and both of them laughed again.

"Ok! Let's just not disturb them." Sangyeon said and they just had dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: I am sorry if this chapter is short. But I hope you like this chapter!   
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	22. REVEALED IDENTITIES

The next day, Jemin was the first one to wake-up and smiles at Younghoon while he is still sleeping.  
“I can just stare at him all day sleeping.” Jemin thought and suddenly Younghoon kissed her and she was shocked that he was just pretending to be asleep and he laughed at her reactions.  
“You startled me Hoonie! I thought you were still sleeping.” Jemin said.  
"I am sorry Min! But you liked my surprise, right?" Younghoon said and winked at her and Jemin nodded and they both laughed. Then someone knocked on the door of the room.

“Jem and Younghoon, join us for breakfast!” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! We will join you! Wait for us!” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! Take your time the two of you!” Hyunjae said and left. Then both of them fixed themselves and joined Sangyeon and Hyunjae for breakfast.  
“Good morning the two of you!” Sangyeon said and smiled at them.  
“Good morning Sangyeon and Hyunjae!” Jemin said and smiled back.  
"To be honest, last night I checked the two of you and I saw both of you are sleeping naked," Hyunjae said and both of them blushed.

"Thankfully we just had a good timing that we didn't catch the two of you doing something last night," Sangyeon said and all of them just laughed.

"Can we just change the topic you are making Min uncomfortable," Younghoon said.

“Do you call her Min, right now?" Hyunjae asked.

“Yup! We just discovered yesterday that Jemin was the one who was my best friend when I was a teenager and migrated from the US.” Younghoon said.  
“Oh! How did you discover it?” Sangyeon said.  
“I saw his blue bear key chain that I gave to him before I went to the US. Also, I used to call him Hoonie at that time when both of us are teenagers." Jemin said.

"Wow! You are destined to be each other." Hyunjae said and smiled at them.

“You’re right, Hyunjae! I am happy that she was Min that I know.” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“Don’t you have any schedules today?” Jemin asked.  
“We don’t have Jem. It’s our rest day meaning we will be just here for today. By the way, why the two of you are not going to the boutique today?” Sangyeon said.  
"Haknyeon went here yesterday because someone wrote a threatening message on the wall of my office and we reported it to him and we are suggested to stay at home first because it is getting dangerous for us to go anywhere," Jemin said.

"Also, we think it's Hwang Minjung who wrote the message in her office," Younghoon said.

"This is getting serious. But does Haknyeon have any updates regarding Seungwoo and Minjung?" Hyunjae said.

"Haknyeon told us that there was one staff who suddenly resigned from her work after the photoshoot day of Younghoon and he is suspicious of it," Jemin said.

“Oh! He means that she might be Minjung?” Sangyeon asked.  
"Yup! Since Hwang Minjung changed her name and had plastic surgery." Younghoon said. Then someone sends a message to Jemin and it was Haknyeon.

“Jemin I will go there right now! I have some updates and also, I will show the CCTV camera recorded video of that day. Just wait for me! Thanks! - Haknyeon”  
“Guys! Haknyeon just sent me a message and he will go here right now and he will show the recorded video of the CCTV camera in the photoshoot day.” Jemin said.  
“That’s great! We will discover today who is the culprit of Jemin’s incident.” Younghoon said. Then as time goes by, Haknyeon arrived at Younghoon’s house.  
"Good day guys! I brought my laptop and the staff sent me the CCTV camera recording of the day of the photoshoot in a hallway area going to the room where you are locked up and I will show it to you today." Haknyeon said. Then Haknyeon opened the recorded video of the CCTV camera and as they watched the video, they saw a woman was heading to the room where Jemin was and it was clear that she throws tear gas and lock the door then as she saw there was a CCTV camera, she just smiled creepily in the camera and…

“No one should get close to my lovely Younghoon! Every woman get close to him will die in my hands!” the woman said in the video and left the room to be full of smoke. Then Jemin was shocked.  
“Jemin is this Minji the staff you met on the photoshoot day?” Haknyeon said.  
“Yes! I didn’t expect that she will be that evil to do that to me.” Jemin said and then someone sent an email to Haknyeon and it was his friend Changmin who followed Seungwoo. Then he looked at it and…  
"Jemin, my friend Changmin sent an email today to me and it shows here that the person Seungwoo met was Hwang Minjung, and also, that woman changed her name into Kim Minji," Haknyeon said and Younghoon and Jemin are shocked on what they heard.

“They probably became allies to get us Min!” Younghoon said.  
"My gosh! I am speechless now and both of us are really in danger!" Jemin said and started to cry.

“Jemin don’t worry we will protect the two of you from those people. Also, you can do for now is not to trust anyone except for your friends.” Haknyeon said.  
“Ok! Don’t worry we will always remember that. Thanks for the updates.” Younghoon said.  
“No problem Younghoon! I will keep this evidences so, that Hwang Minjung will be caught.” Haknyeon said and both of them nodded.  
“I have to go and be safe as always!” Haknyeon said.  
“Ok! Be careful as always too Haknyeon!” Jemin said and Haknyeon nodded. Then as Haknyeon left their place…  
"Younghoon! This is the thing I am really scared of because Seungwoo became allies now with Minjung." Jemin said.

“Don’t worry everything will be alright when both of them are in jail and also, we will overcome this, Min!” Younghoon said as he comforted Jemin. Then as for Hwang Minjung a.k.a Kim Minji with Seungwoo…  
“What are we going to do now? Do we just continue to threaten them?” Seungwoo asked.  
"Don't worry the action will begin in just a few days Seungwoo and of course, I don't want us to be in jail so, there's no need to rush. Be patient!" Minji said and smirked.

"I am tired of just waiting and seeing Jemin with Younghoon every day," Seungwoo said.

"I understand how you feel Seungwoo! I am preparing everything for our plan so, that no one will catch us." Minji said.

“Just be sure that Jemin will not hurt! If you do, we will not be in good terms and I will kill you!” Seungwoo said and glared at her.  
’Don’t worry I will not hurt her or kill her. Trust me!” Minji said.  
"That's good that we are clear in our conditions," Seungwoo said and smirked.

"Just a few days we will get what we want! No matter what happens!" Minji said with an evil smile on her face. 

IN THE BOUTIQUE…  
“I miss Jemin and Younghoon! Can we visit them later?” Jinri said.  
"I think we should visit them and ask them if there were updates about Seungwoo and Hwang Minjung," Chanhee said.

" I can feel that Haknyeon had discovered something already," Juyeon said.

“I hope so Juyeon! Well, because all of us are curious we will just visit them after our work here.” Chanhee said and all of them agreed. Then her friends visited them at Younghoon’s place.  
"Hey, guys! Why are you here?" Jemin asked.

‘We just want to visit the two of you.” Chanhee said.  
"We missed the two of you," Jinri said.

“Aww! I missed you too guys!” Jemin said and smiled at them.  
“So, did Haknyeon have some updates regarding Seungwoo and Hwang Minjung?” Juyeon asked.  
"Earlier he went here and we discovered many things today," Younghoon said.

"Oh! What were those things you all discovered?" Jinri asked.

"The staff I met in the photoshoot day, turns out to be Hwang Minjung and was the one who threw tear gas and locked me up in the room," Jemin said and they were all shocked.

"What? Did she becomes staff at that time? Wow! That woman is unbelievable!" Juyeon said.

"But there was a discovery that I can say that is the worst one," Jemin said.

“What was that?” Chanhee said.  
“The woman that Seungwoo met in the restaurant was Hwang Minjung too. We also think that time they became allies to get us” Younghoon said  
“Gosh! Why does Seungwoo have to be with that woman and also, he will end up in jail with her.” Jinri said.  
“That was his choice Jinri! Since both of them are desperate to broke us apart. They will never win.” Younghoon said. Then someone called Jemin and it was an unknown number.  
"Wait, guys! Someone is calling me. I will put it in a loudspeaker first ok? Don't make any noise." Jemin said and all of them nodded.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Jemin: Hello! Who is this?  
The unknown person: I am sorry to call you Jemin, this is Byungchan friend of Seungwoo.  
All of them were shocked because Seungwoo’s friend called her.  
Jemin: Why did you call Byungchan?   
Byungchan: It's about Seungwoo and I have a bad feeling about the woman he always meets.

Jemin: Did you hear or know something that they can do?  
Byungchan: I am not sure about that but it seems they have a plan for you.

Younghoon: Good evening Byungchan! I am Kim Younghoon.  
Byungchan: Oh! You are the man who Seungwoo fought your photoshoot?

Younghoon: Yes! I am also now Jemin’s boyfriend. I want to inform you that the woman whom he is meeting right now was a former fashion designer named Hwang Minjung and the one who sexually harassed me and also she was just released from jail last week.  
Byungchan: What? You mean that woman became allies with Seungwoo to get the two of you?  
Younghoon: Yes! Don't tell Seungwoo that we know that ok? Also, it might be dangerous for you to tell him because Minjung might be watching your actions too since you are his friend.

Byungchan: Ok! Don’t worry I will keep this secret.  
Jemin: Just be careful as always at your actions and avoid calling us she might think that you are telling something about them and we don’t want you to be involved in this problem.  
Byungchan: I was just really concerned about you and of course, Seungwoo who is my friend, and I know that he changed into a bad guy.

Jemin: Thanks for telling us about him and what he was up to when he met that woman.  
Byungchan: No problem! Just be alert the two of you but I don't know how to stop what he will gonna do next.

Jemin: Your information is enough and just don't do anything you will be in danger Byungchan. Also, Younghoon's friend has a cousin who is the police and he is helping us to catch Minjung.

Byungchan: Ok! Just tell me if there is something else I can help with.

Younghoon: Ok! Thanks, Byungchan! Be safe!

END OF CONVERSATION…  
“Gosh! I am also getting worried about Byungchan he might be involved in this.” Jemin said and sighed.  
"We hope that Byungchan will remain quiet so, that he will not be also the target of Minjung and Seungwoo," Younghoon said. But then after Byungchan had a conversation with Jemin and Younghoon, someone struck him with a hard object in his head and he fell in the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Who do you think did that to Byungchan? Please tell me your thoughts readers! I hope you like this chapter!   
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	23. REVENGE STARTS NOW!

FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…

After Byungchan had a conversation with Jemin and Younghoon, someone struck him with a hard object in his head and he fell in the ground.

"I am sorry to do this Byungchan!" Seungwoo said and he decided to carry his body and put in the car then went to the place where he and Minji are hiding. 

“Oh! What a surprise Seungwoo! Who is that?” Minji said as she saw that he is carrying someone.  
"This is Byungchan," Seungwoo said.

“Is that your friend that tried to mess up with our plan?” Minji said.  
“Yup! I just heard that he’s having a phone conversation with Jemin and Younghoon.” Seungwoo said.  
"Good job Seungwoo! You can put him in that room and lock him up there." Minji said and Seungwoo just carried him into the room and tied up in the chair.

"I am sorry Byungchan I have to do this and I want Jemin to get back to me." Seungwoo thought and left him and locked him up. Then while Haknyeon is doing something in his house, someone called him and it was Changmin. 

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Haknyeon: Why did you call Changmin?  
Changmin: It seems Seungwoo did something to his friend, Choi Byungchan.  
Haknyeon: How did you say that?  
Changmin: I am near his place and I saw he is carrying his friend, Choi Byungchan who is probably passed out. I took a photo of it secretly.

Haknyeon: Ok! Thanks for the information Changmin! I will tell Younghoon about this so, that they will be warned about what can he do next.  
Changmin: Ok! I have to go to Haknyeon!

END OF CONVERSATION.  
“ It seems that Minjung and Seungwoo will have no mercy to hurt someone whoever knows their plan. This is getting worst!” Haknyeon thought and sighed. Then going back to Younghoon’s place…  
“Jemin and Younghoon we have to go. Be aware of your surroundings as always to avoid some danger.” Chanhee said.  
“Don’t worry about us! We will be alright!” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
“I will protect her guys! “ Younghoon said.  
“We believe and trust you Younghoon! We will visit you again.” Jinri said.  
“Ok! Thanks for managing our business well guys!” Jemin said and smiled at them.  
“No problem Jem! Since we are the ones who all planned it.” Juyeon said.  
"You have to go home now and it's getting late," Jemin said and all of them waved goodbye to them and left their house.

"I think the two of you should just rest now," Hyunjae said.

"Just don't make any noise ok?" Sangyeon said and all of them laughed.

“Stop that nonsense Sangyeon!” Jemin said.  
“Just kidding! Both of you don’t be stressed too much for today.” Sangyeon said and both of them nodded.  
“Good night Sangyeon and Hyunjae!” Jemin said smiled at them and they smiled back at her then Younghoon and her went to his room.  
"You know it's really hard to predict what might happen to us since two persons are eyeing us," Jemin said and sighed.

"That was the only thing that we can do for now is that not to trust any other person except our friends and also, we should not leave each other's side every day," Younghoon said and cupped her face and Jemin looked at him and they smiled at each other.

“Don’t worry I will never leave by your side my Hoonie!” Jemin said then she kissed his lips.  
“That’s better when you do that Min!” Younghoon said and winked at her.  
“Let’s just sleep and rest now. Good night my Hoonie! I love you!” Jemin said.  
"Good night my Min-Min! I love you too so much!" Younghoon said and both of them went to sleep and hugged each other. Then the next day, Jemin and Younghoon still stayed at his house and they had breakfast. Then while they are having their breakfast, someone called Younghoon and it was Haknyeon then he decided to put the call into a loudspeaker.

THEIR CONVERSATION…

Younghoon: Good morning Haknyeon! Why did you call? Jemin is also listening right now.  
Haknyeon: Jemin and Younghoon! Please watch out for today!  
Jemin: Did something happened?  
Haknyeon: Last night, Changmin still followed Seungwoo and he saw that he carried Choi Byungchan somewhere who is unconscious.  
Younghoon: What? He just called us last night and Seungwoo did something to his friend?  
Haknyeon: Yes! Probably Seungwoo heard his conversation with the two of you. Also, it seems they are starting their actions towards the two of you.

Jemin: OMG! Poor Byungchan! he was the first person to be captured by them.  
Haknyeon: I know! Just be careful today ok?  
Younghoon: Don’t worry we will be careful today! I hope you can save Byungchan from Seungwoo and Minjung.  
Haknyeon: We will make a proper plan to save Byungchan and catch the two of them.  
Jemin: Ok! Thanks Haknyeon!   
Haknyeon: I have to go now! Just call me when something happened.  
Younghoon: Ok! Don’t worry we will call you immediately.  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after their conversation with Haknyeon…  
"Seungwoo is getting worst and Minjung is making him worse when they became allies," Jemin said.

“You’re right! He is also did something to his friend just for them not to get caught.” Younghoon said and sighed. Then Hyunjae and Sangyeon woke up.  
"Guys! Why did you wake up so late?" Younghoon said.

"We're sorry both of us played some online games last night and we slept late," Hyunjae said.

“Oh! Ok! Haknyeon just called us awhile ago.” Jemin said.  
“What did he tell you?” Sangyeon asked.  
"Seungwoo did something to his friend Byungchan and carried his unconscious body somewhere last night," Younghoon said.

“What? Seriously?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yes! Haknyeon’s friend saw it last night.” Jemin said.  
"They are still having a proper plan to save Byungchan," Younghoon said. But then someone pressed the doorbell and said…

“Food delivery!” the man said.  
“Wait! Did you have a delivery today?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Nope! We didn’t order any food as of the moment.” Younghoon said.  
"Ok! I will tell the delivery man that he had the wrong address," Hyunjae said and all of them nodded. Then Hyunjae went outside and as he approached the delivery man…

“I think you had the wrong address!” Hyunjae said.  
"But the address that is written here that this is the house." the man said.

"We didn't order anything mister. You can go now." Hyunjae said and then when he was about to walk back inside the house the man suddenly struck Hyunjae with wood and he collapsed. Then as Sangyeon, Younghoon and Jemin were waiting for him…

“Why did Hyunjae is not coming back?” Jemin said.  
"Let's follow him outside," Younghoon said and the two of them went out and they saw Hyunjae is unconscious and both of them were shocked and went to him.

“OMG! HYUNJAE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!” Jemin said.  
"HYUNJAE! WAKE-UP! " Younghoon said and Hyunjae was still not responding. Then they didn't know that there were two persons behind them then suddenly Jemin and Younghoon was struck also a block of wood and became unconscious then both of them are carried in the car except for Hyunjae that was still lying in the ground and left their place. Then as Sangyeon saw what happened to them he rushed outside and went to Hyunjae's unconscious body then called an ambulance and also called Haknyeon.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Haknyeon! It’s an emergency!  
Haknyeon: What happened?  
Sangyeon: Jemin and Younghoon were captured right now and Hyunjae will be rushed to the hospital because he was unconscious and it seems the person who pretends to be the delivery man did something to Hyunjae. Then two persons captured them and take them in the car.

Haknyeon: Shit! Did you capture a photo of the car?  
Sangyeon: I wanted to capture a photo of it but it doesn’t have a plate number.  
Haknyeon: Ok! We will try to track Seungwoo and Minjung and I will call you again. Stay with Hyunjae for now.  
Sangyeon: Ok Haknyeon! Goodbye! I will go now to the hospital with him.

END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then as for Jemin and Younghoon, inside the car, one of the persons who captured them suddenly had a phone call.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Minjung: Do you have them now?  
The man: Yes! We have Lee Jemin and Kim Younghoon in the car now and as of the moment they were unconscious.  
Minjung: That’s good! I will wait for them!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After Minjung’s conversation with the man…  
“How was the plan?” Seungwoo said.  
"Don't worry my men are good at capturing people and they are on their way to us with Jemin and Younghoon," Minjung said.

"You are good at these things huh?" Seungwoo said.

“Of course! Don’t worry today we will get what ours today!” Minjung said and both of them smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author’s note: Sorry for this kind of cliff hanger. Please tell me your thoughts readers about this chapter and I hope you like it!   
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	24. I TRUSTED YOU!

TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE PHYSICAL VIOLENCE, GUNSHOTS, AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! 

Author’s note: I hope Han Seungwoo fans will forgive me making his image bad in this fan fiction. I don’t have any bad intention towards him and I am also a Han Seungwoo fan.  
FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…  
Jemin and Younghoon were captured by Minjung’s hired men…  
As the car reached of Minjung and Seungwoo’s hide-out, Jemin and Younghoon are still unconscious.  
“Oh! Here are they Seungwoo!” Minjung said and Seungwoo just smirked at the two of them.  
"Put them in the room where Byungchan is," Seungwoo said and the men nodded and they tied Jemin and Younghoon in the chair. Then Minjung and Seungwoo decided to go to the room and because the three of them are still not waking-up, Seungwoo pours cold water to Byungchan and Younghoon and as for Minjung she pours cold water to Jemin then all of them woke-up and they were shocked then they just smirked at them.

“Did you had a good sleep all of you?” Minjung said.  
"You evil bitch! Both of you will never separate us!" Jemin said.

“Both of you will end up in jail and will never be successful in what you are planning today!” Younghoon said.  
”Oh! Let’s see that today! Also, I missed you Jemin!” Seungwoo said and caressed her face and shook her head and glared at Seungwoo and smirked.  
“I will never be yours again Seungwoo! I don’t love you anymore!” Jemin said in a loud voice and he smirked at her and suddenly he gripped Jemin’s chin.  
“LEE JEMIN! YOU WILL BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT! YOUNGHOON DON’T DESERVE YOU!” Seungwoo said and shouted at her.  
"Seungwoo calms down, I thought you don't want to hurt her? You don't want her to die, right?" Minjung said and smirked at him and Seungwoo stopped from his actions.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO I DON'T DESERVE YOU HAN SEUNGWOO! WAKE-UP FROM YOUR DREAMS!" Jemin said in a loud voice and Seungwoo gritted his teeth with anger but tried to control himself not to hurt her in any way.

“From who do you deserve? For Younghoon? I think you are the one who should wake up your dreams and HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!” Minjung said and shouted at her but Jemin smirked at her.  
“I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU EVER IN MY LIFE HWANG MINJUNG!” Younghoon said.  
“I will make you fall for me Kim Younghoon! In no time, you two will break up!” Minjung said.  
"Before that happens, you two first will be paying for what you did to us," Younghoon said. Then Seungwoo gripped his collar.

“You don’t know what can happen the two of you today!” Seungwoo said.  
“Seungwoo just stop this shit! You are not like this before!” Byungchan said.  
“I am not now the Seungwoo you know before Byungchan! Stay out of this and shut up!” Seungwoo said.  
"Why don't you just support your friend to get his ex-girlfriend back to him? Then I will set you free if you also just don't reveal what we did to you and them." Minjung said.

“Me? Support him? Ha! How can I support him if he did something bad to me! I am not that kind of friend who will considerate easily who wants to get his hands dirty.” Byungchan said and smirked at Seungwoo and he glared at him in anger.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY BYUNGCHAN?” Seungwoo said and gripped his collar.  
“Why am I wrong? I just think I would rather betray you than to follow your steps to be a slave of that woman! ” Byungchan said and stared at him and Seungwoo just punched him.  
“I will never be a slave of Hwang Minjung!” Seungwoo said and glared at Byungchan.  
"Let's just leave all of them first Seungwoo and they are getting into my nerves and I might kill someone today," Minjung said and both of them left the room and locked them up. Then they heard the car was leaving the abandoned building.

“Byungchan! Are you okay?” Younghoon asked.  
“I am alright Younghoon and Jemin! Don’t worry about me! The two of you should try to escape right now!” Byungchan said.  
"We should all escape not only the two of us," Jemin said.

“Jemin is right! We will never you leave here Byungchan. We can all escape here at the same time and the rope is not hard to untie.” Younghoon said then Jemin and Byungchan were shocked because all the time Younghoon is pretending to be tied-up.  
“When did you untie the rope?” Jemin asked and Younghoon smirked.  
"A while ago, they didn't notice me that I am trying to untie the rope from my hands," Younghoon said and he immediately untied Jemin and Byungchan. 

As for Sangyeon who is with Hyunjae in the hospital and he suddenly woke-up  
“Sangyeon, what happened to me?” Hyunjae asked.  
“I am glad you’re okay now Hyunjae! Someone struck you a hard object in your head.” Sangyeon said.  
“What about Jemin and Younghoon? Are they safe?” Hyunjae asked.  
"That's a bad news Hyunjae, both of them are captured but I already called Haknyeon about what happened today," Sangyeon said.

"I hope they will track Minjung and Seungwoo's hide-out," Hyunjae said.

"Don't worry! They will find them." Sangyeon said. Then as for Haknyeon who is busy searching their hide-out, Changmin suddenly called him and told him that he found their hide-out. Then after their conversation with Changmin, Haknyeon received the address and he told Sunwoo to drive in the location and then the rest of the police cars followed them going to the hide-out of Minjung and Seungwoo. Then as Younghoon, Jemin and Byungchan were walking quietly in the abandoned building and then they saw three men who are guarding the place.

“What are we going to do?” Jemin asked.  
“Byungchan, are you good at self-defense or martial arts?” Younghoon asked.  
“I learned it but I think I can try doing it today. What about you Younghoon?” Byungchan asked and Younghoon nodded.  
"Jemin when we started to fight with those men, run fast as you can ok?" Younghoon said and Jemin nodded. Then at first, they quietly went to the three men and they started to fight with them and Jemin ran fast as she can. Then when Seungwoo is going back to the room where they are locked up.

“Shit! They escaped! Guys! Search the three of them! Don’t let them get away from this place!” Seungwoo said and the men immediately went to search them.  
"I will get three of you!" Seungwoo thought and gritted his teeth in anger. Then he just called Minjung about what happened and she immediately going back in the place. Then going back to Younghoon and Byungchan who fought with the three men, they went to Jemin who is waiting for them in the area where the gate of the abandoned building is. But then she didn't know that the car who is approaching is Minjung. 

"HA! I GOT YOU LEE JEMIN! I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!" Minjung said. Then that time Byungchan and Younghoon were approaching Jemin but they saw a car was going to hit her and the two of them are running to her as fast as they can.

“JEMIN WATCH OUT!” Younghoon shouted and Jemin was shocked as she saw that the car was going to hit her.  
"LEE JEMIN! YOU SHOULD DIE! YOUNGHOON IS MINE!" Minjung shouted while inside the car and she decided to speed up her car and Jemin was hit by Minjung's car and they ran into Jemin's unconscious body.

"JEMIN! You are not going to die like this! PLEASE! " Younghoon said and started to cry and hugged her body but Jemin is not responding and her face has much blood on it because of the strong hit impact of the car. Then that time Seungwoo saw the incident and also was shocked by what she did to Jemin then Minjung went out of the car.

"What a sad couple we have here! Lee Jemin will never make it!" Minjung said and laughed evilly.

“You will pay for this Hwang Minjung!” Younghoon said.  
“You will rot in jail with Seungwoo!” Byungchan said and suddenly Minjung pulled out her gun and shot Byungchan in the shoulder and fell in the ground.  
“SHUT UP! CHOI BYUNGCHAN! DON’T INTERFERE WITH US!” Minjung said.   
“You are the one who should shut up Hwang Minjung! Just stop this shit of yours!” Younghoon said in a loud voice. Then suddenly Seungwoo went to the scene and pulled out his gun and points it to Minjung.  
“Oh! I thought you are gonna point that to the person who gets your girl?” Minjung said and smirked at him.  
“We made an agreement that you will never hurt Jemin and I will not hurt Younghoon! I SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED YOU HWANG MINJUNG!” Seungwoo said and when Minjung was about to shoot him, Seungwoo shot Minjung many times that made her died instantly. Then he suddenly pointed the gun to Younghoon.  
"This is your fault KIM YOUNGHOON! IF YOU JUST DIDN'T ENTER OUR LIVES, WE WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS!" Seungwoo said and when Younghoon was about to talk he suddenly shoots him in the stomach and when he was about to shoot again him for the second time…

“HANDS ON THE AIR HAN SEUNGWOO! DROP YOUR GUN NOW!” Haknyeon said and Seungwoo just dropped the gun while still crying and the other police went to Seungwoo and handcuffed him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please tell me your thoughts readers about this chapter! Please bear with me readers for each update of the chapters.   
Please leave some comments! :)

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


	25. NEW LIFE, HAPPY LIFE -FINAL

FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…

“HANDS ON THE AIR HAN SEUNGWOO! DROP YOUR GUN NOW!” Haknyeon said and Seungwoo just dropped the gun and the other police went to Seungwoo and handcuffed him.  
Jemin, Younghoon, and Byungchan were rushed in the hospital were Hyunjae is also staying. Then Seungwoo was brought in the police station and Haknyeon's friend, Sunwoo was the one who is interrogating him. Then Jemin's friends heard what happened to them and they went to the hospital and they saw that Younghoon and Byungchan were already treated and waiting for the doctor to come out. 

“Younghoon! What happened?” Chanhee asked.  
"We were captured by Hwang Minjung's hired men," Younghoon said.

“And, who are you?” Juyeon said to Byungchan.  
"I am Choi Byungchan, a friend of Seungwoo. " Byungchan said.

“Are you also involved capturing them?” Jinri asked in an angry tone.  
"Jinri, don't judge Byungchan because he was the one who informed us that he is suspicious of the woman that Seungwoo meets in the past few days, and after our conversation, he was the first person to be hurt by him," Younghoon said and Byungchan just became quiet.

“Oh! I am sorry about that Byungchan.” Jinri said.  
"It's ok! I think that's normal since I am Seungwoo's friend." Byungchan said and sighed.

"Also guys, Hwang Minjung just wants to get the people who want to stop from her wrongdoings and Byungchan was included in her list," Younghoon said.

"We now understand. We're sorry Byungchan." Juyeon said.

“It’s alright!” Byungchan said. Then that time the doctor went out.  
“How’s Lee Jemin?” Younghoon said.  
“I am sorry to say about this but she’s in comatose and she will be in the Intensive care unit for now.” the doctor said.  
“When she will wake up doc?” Juyeon asked.  
“I can’t predict when she will wake-up. I am sorry.” the doctor said and they left them Then Younghoon and her friend started to cry.  
“This is all Seungwoo and Hwang Minjung’s fault!” Younghoon said.  
"Younghoon, I am sorry that Seungwoo did this," Byungchan said.

"No need to be sorry and it was your friend's fault, not yours," Younghoon said.

“Younghoon is right! We all know that you tried to stop him.” Chanhee said and Byungchan just sighed.   
"Guys, I will just go and check Jemin in the ICU," Younghoon said and all of them nodded and he went to her and looked at her and…  
“ I should have been the one in your position right now! The one who did this to you died but still, I will make Seungwoo pay for this on what he did to you. I hope you wake up Min-Min. I am always here with you. I love you Jemin!” Younghoon said while he is still crying and holding her hand. Then that time Sangyeon saw Jemin’s friends…  
“Guys! How’s Younghoon and Jemin?” Sangyeon asked.  
"Younghoon is alright but Jemin is in a comatose state and he just went to the ICU and checked Jem out in the room," Juyeon said.

“What happened to Jemin?” Sangyeon said.  
"Hwang Minjung hit Jemin with her car and that time the impact to her was strong that made her have severe injuries," Byungchan said.

"Oh! That was sad to hear that she was severely injured and was in the comatose state. So, what happened now to the two of them?" Sangyeon said.

"Hwang Minjung died because Seungwoo shot her few times and Seungwoo was now in jail," Byungchan said.

"I hope Seungwoo heard all of this and repent on what he had done to Jemin," Sangyeon said in an angry tone.

“By the way, Sangyeon where is Hyunjae’s room? Is he alright?” Chanhee said.  
“Yup! He was alright I will lead you the way. I think we should leave Younghoon for a moment with Jemin.” Sangyeon said and all of them agreed then all of them went to Hyunjae’s room.  
IN THE POLICE STATION…  
Seungwoo was in jail and waiting for some updates about Jemin’s condition. Then Haknyeon went to him and…  
"Mr. Han Seungwoo I would like to inform you that Lee Jemin is in a comatose state as of the moment," Haknyeon said.

“What are you serious?” Seungwoo said and started to cry as he heard Jemin’s condition.  
“Yes! The impact of Hwang Minjung’s car that hit Jemin was strong that made her have severe injuries to her. I have to go now Mr. Han Seungwoo.” Haknyeon said and left him. Then Seungwoo continued to cry and screamed with frustration.  
"I shouldn't have been allied with that woman! I shouldn't have been trusted Hwang Minjung from the start! I am sorry Jemin for making you suffer!" Seungwoo thought and just cried being guilty of all that he did. Then after Younghoon visited Jemin in the ICU he went to the police station where Haknyeon is designated.

“Younghoon! Wait!” Haknyeon said as he tried to stop him but Younghoon just went straight in the prison cell where Seungwoo is.  
"HAN SEUNGWOO! Are you now happy what you did to Jemin huh? You even became allies with that bitch who should be with you right now! Remember this if Jemin will not wake-up, I swear will never forgive you!" Younghoon said in an angry tone and while pointing his finger to him.  
”You think I am HAPPY? Huh! I loved Jemin and I just didn't expect that Hwang Minjung will hurt her like that!"Seungwoo said and glared at him.

"Did I hear it right? YOU DIDN'T EXPECT SHE WILL HURT JEMIN? Oh, come on Seungwoo! You should have checked the profile of the person you want to become an ally! But you see now that she betrayed you and Jemin was now suffering in the ICU! Congratulations on what you did to us it was a successful one! Oh! I forgot it's not entirely successful because I am not killed. Reflect for yourself Han Seungwoo!" Younghoon said and Seungwoo still glared at him then he just left him and he went to Haknyeon.

"Haknyeon I am sorry to barge suddenly here in the police station like that. I am just got furious with Han Seungwoo because of what happened to Jemin." Younghoon said and sighed.

“I know how you feel Younghoon. I hope Jemin will wake-up.” Haknyeon said.  
“I can feel she will recover because I know that she is a strong woman. Also, Thank you Haknyeon for helping us.” Younghoon said and smiled at him  
"No problem Younghoon! I am just doing my job as police." Haknyeon said and smiled back.

"I have to go back to the hospital and I heard that Hyunjae was also in the hospital were Jemin is confined," Younghoon said.

"Ok! I will take care of the case and don't worry Seungwoo will pay for what he did," Haknyeon said and Younghoon nodded and he left and went back to the hospital and he went again to see Jemin.

"Min I will just visit Hyunjae, ok? I will let your friends visit you now. I know you can recover from this. I love you Min-Min!" Younghoon said and kissed her forehead and went to Hyunjae's room.

“Hyunjae, how are you?” Younghoon asked and smiled at him.  
“I am alright now Younghoon. What about you?” Hyunjae said.  
"Younghoon we will just go and visit Jemin in the ICU," Juyeon said and Younghoon nodded and Jemin's friends left the room.

"It doesn't hurt now. But my heart still broke from what happened to Jemin." Younghoon said.

"I understand how you feel Younghoon. Also, let's just believe she will wake up, and also, Seungwoo will not be released in jail." Hyunjae said and Younghoon agreed. Then as for Jemin's friends.

"Jem I know you hear us and we all believe that you will never leave us especially Younghoon," Jinri said.

“We will visit you always here! You should wake up ok? Since you have to marry Younghoon too.” Chanhee said and Juyeon and Jinri slightly laughed.  
"Chanhee is right! We want to see how our friend will be very happy with Younghoon in the future." Juyeon said and all of them agreed at him. Then that time, her friends decided to call her parents and they went to Korea and visited Jemin and there was one-time Younghoon visited her.

"Good morning I am Kim Younghoon I am your daughter's boyfriend," Younghoon said and smiled at them.

“Oh! Nice to meet you Younghoon!” the mother said.  
"Why does our daughter like a handsome man." the father said then Jemin's mother and Younghoon laughed.

“I think you will not be the same as Han Seungwoo, right?” the father said.  
“Yes! Don’t worry! I will not hurt her like what Seungwoo did to her.” Younghoon said.  
“By the way, you look so familiar too did Jemin and you already met a long time ago?” the mother said.  
"Yes! To be honest, we just recently knew that we were best friends back when we were teenagers, and that time Jemin migrated from the US with all of you." Younghoon said.

“I am happy that you two met again because when we arrive in the US she keeps mentioning your name “Hoonie”, right?” the mother said and Younghoon nodded and smiled at Jemin’s mother.  
"I think you two destined to each other." the father said.

“You’re right! Also, when Jemin wakes-up you can marry her right away.” the mother said and Younghoon was shocked at her mother’s sudden statement and the parents laughed at his reaction.  
“Don’t worry Younghoon I believe that you are a good fit for Jemin and I also approve it.” the father said.  
“Did you hear that Min-Min? You should wake up and I can propose to you right away." Younghoon said and held her hand and Jemin's parent's laughed at him. Then it’s been 6 months and Jemin is still in a comatose and that time Younghoon went to her and…  
“Jemin I have good news for you. Seungwoo finally pays for what he did to you and I hope you will wake up in any day and I really miss you and I love you so much Min-Min.” Younghoon said and kissed her forehead then when he was about to leave, he saw that one of Jemin’s fingers moved and was shocked.  
"OMG! Min-Min is conscious now!!" Younghoon thought and he decided to call the doctor and told that her fingers moved. Then after a few days, she was transferred in a regular room and Jemin was shocked that her parents suddenly visited her.

"Mom and Dad! I missed the two of you so much! When did you arrive?" Jemin asked.

"A few months ago since you started to be in a comatose state." her mother said.

“I am happy that our daughter is now awake and she can marry now Younghoon.” her father said and Younghoon and her friends laughed.  
“OMG! Mom and dad are you serious?” Jemin said.  
“We are serious and we told Younghoon about that when you are still not waking up.” her mother said and smiled at her.  
"Wait! Before we get into that marriage talk. I think I should talk to Seungwoo first and just say a few words to him." Jemin said.

“Are you sure about that Min?” Younghoon said.  
“Are you ready to face him again?” her mother said.  
“Yes! I will just clear things up with him.” Jemin said.  
“Ok! We will let you visit Seungwoo in jail and Younghoon will come with you when you are fully recovered and discharged in the hospital.” her father said and both of them nodded.  
As for Byungchan who visited Seungwoo in the jail…  
“How are you Seungwoo?” Byungchan asked.  
"I am alright! I kinda get used to it here in the jail. By the way, I am sorry that I also hurt you because that time I was just really scared to get caught with Hwang Minjung." Seungwoo said.

"I understand Seungwoo. Also, I forgive you for what you did to me. I hope you will change after you will be released here." Byungchan said.

"Don't worry Byungchan, after I will be released in jail I will get some treatment from a psychologist first and then get back in track again. I am also really thankful that you are my best friend because you try to understand me and you were concerned with me. I will repay your kindness to me when I am released from jail." Seungwoo said and smiled at Byungchan.

“Ok! I trust you Seungwoo! Take care of yourself and be careful here.” Byungchan said and smiled back at him and Seungwoo nodded.  
Then after a few weeks, Jemin was discharged from the hospital, and then as they visited Seungwoo in the jail…  
"Jem I am sorry about what I did to you. I hope you forgive me in what I have done” Seungwoo said and looked at her.  
“Seungwoo I forgave on what you did to us. I believe that when you will be released in jail, you will be able to find the girl you loved and I hope you don't hurt her like what you did to me. Also, I want to tell you that I will marry Younghoon. ” Jemin said and Younghoon was shocked at her words.  
OMG! Did I hear it right? Even though I am still not proposing to her!” Younghoon thought.  
“Ok Jemin! If that’s what you want. I will never interfere in your life again. Goodbye. Have a good life and future with Younghoon.” Seungwoo said.  
“Goodbye Seungwoo!I hope you change your life in a good way while you are here in jail.” Jemin said and both of them just leave and Younghoon followed Jemin and…  
"Jem, am I hearing it right that you will marry me?" Younghoon asked.

“Of course, Younghoon! You think I will not marry you?” Jemin said and smiled at him.  
"I am kinda surprised on your words a while ago and also, I am still not proposing to you," Younghoon said and Jemin laughed.

"At least, you know my answer now, and also, my parents liked you too," Jemin said and winked at him.

"You have a point but that was advance Jem! But thank you even though I haven't proposed to you yet." Younghoon said.

"I know we are not rushing things Younghoon," Jemin said.

"You're right Jem!" Younghoon said and they smiled at each other. Then after 4 years of being in a relationship, Jemin and Younghoon were getting married then in their wedding, their friends came and then there was one surprise for Jemin's friend Jinri as Juyeon proposed to her and Jinri said yes Then that same day, Jemin and her friends congratulated them too. Then Jemin and Younghoon had their first child after 2 years of being married because after marriage they are not still ready to have a child. Jemin is still managing her clothing line with her friends and Younghoon is still a full-time model of Fearless Trends and also, helps her to manage the boutique but they still have time for their child. Also, Fearless Trends became a well-known clothing brand internationally that made big success for them. As for Seungwoo who was discharged in jail, he changed his life and had also a loving wife and had a happy family like Jemin and Younghoon. They had lived a quiet and happy life with their family.

"Min-Min I am really glad that all of us are now living a happy life," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

"Me too! I know that we will continue to have a peaceful and quiet life now! I love you Hoonie!" Jemin said.

“I love you too Min-Min!” Younghoon said and they kissed in the lips.

끝 (THE END)

Please tell me your thoughts about the ending and thank you for those who read waited for the updates of each chapter that I made on this fan fiction of Kim Younghoon of the Boyz!  
Please leave some comments!

고마워요 여러분! THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
